


Never Look Back

by forgeurheart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgeurheart/pseuds/forgeurheart
Summary: This is the tale of a world where magic is banned, guilds are in hiding, and dark guilds run the streets. The horrible state of the world came about after a cult of demons destroyed the once beautiful and lively kingdom of Morshire. This story follows Lucy, a young woman fleeing from her past, who finds life-changing friendship and adventure along the way. She'll never look back.(This is a NaLu fic that will be updated weekly/ bi-weekly. It is also posted on my FF.net account!)





	1. Prologue

Tendrils of fire licking buildings and townspeople as they fled, clouds of smoke filling innocent lungs, iron pillars dividing homes into pieces. This was the aftermath of the dragon slayers’ attack. No one knew why the clan of demons, eight strong, decided to destroy the quiet city of Morshire. Whatever the reason, they succeeded. They decimated what was once a great, magical city.  

The morning of the attack had been peaceful, the sun rising over the lazy river like every other morning. The summer breeze danced through the market square as merchants set up their tables and goods for others to browse. Children laughed as they played hide and seek around the side streets, while others danced by the fountain. The castle was active as well, working on preparations for the harvest festival. It was what Morshire was best known for. As the clock in the city center struck ten, the sky darkened. The few survivors said they saw cloaked figures approach from the west. These figures ignored the merchants and the children, all except for one of the strangers. The smallest cloaked figure, ringlets of navy hanging from under the hood, paused to swiftly whisper in every merchant’s ear. She gave flowers and cards to the children, urging them to return home and give the card to their parents. The citizens hadn’t even questioned the foreign travelers, though the merchants had begun frantically packing up their tables. It was then, at 10:30 on July 7th 2007, that the cloaked figures attacked. Fire spread quickly, the originating tendrils dancing around the fists of one of the cloaked figures. Those who survived said the man was none other than Salamander, the fire dragon slayer and the leader of the demonic group. The scar on his neck, given to him by the demon king, was visible under his hood. This confirmed his identity in the eyes of those who survived. Bolts accompanied the flames, paralyzing those who tried to flee. That was courtesy of the lightning dragon slayer. A whirlwind, created by the sky dragon slayer, aided the spread of the fire, fueling the embers as they engulfed everything in their paths. Survivors also say the twins, the shadow and white dragon slayers, helped keep everyone contained within the city while the iron dragon slayer demolished the infrastructure of the city and the poison dragon slayer murdered the guards. Even the kingdom’s force of elite mages didn’t stand a chance against the demons’ rage. Raging waters flooded surrounding villages, allowing no one to escape. Rumor has it that the floods were created with sea king dragon slayer magic from the eighth mysterious dragon slayer. As the clock struck noon, the once bustling city, was silent. The slayers had departed, having reduced the magnificent city to rubble and piles of corpses. That evening, the grand council banned magic of any kind across the land. Any magic users after that night, would be locked away and their magic energy would be sealed. All eight demons went into hiding, managing to hide for a decade before resurfacing. The day they showed their faces again, chaos erupted. It sparked a rebellion, one the council couldn’t control. And to think, it all started with a scarf and a ring of keys. 


	2. Books Bring People Together

**January 10th**

Lucy tucked a strand of blonde behind her ear as her ponytail bounced behind her. She had been running down the street for twenty minutes now, breathing heavily as she maneuvered around townspeople. Twist in Fate was clenched tightly in her hand as she sprinted. Her new apartment didn’t have power yet, so her phone died, leaving her without an alarm on one of the most important days of her life. She had been reading Levy McGarden’s novels for years now and there just happened to be a book signing in the town the blonde had settled in a week prior. No matter how crappy her life was in that moment, Lucy refused to miss this opportunity. She smacked into the door, shoving it open with her body weight as she nearly face planted in the entrance. The bookstore was quiet, save the soft chatter of the cashier and single customer at the register. Her eyes scanned the room, her shoulders hunching as they settled on the empty table by the cafe. She had missed the signing. With her morning ruined, she figured she would get herself a latte before returning to her job search. Nobody in the town was hiring and Lucy was running dangerously low on options at this point. With the advanced rent and the furniture for her apartment, she was almost out of cash. She wouldn’t even have enough money for groceries next month if she didn’t find some source of income. After ordering her cinnamon latte and cheese danish, she dropped onto one of the bar stools. Her eyes remained unfocused, gazing out the window as she blew on her steaming latte to cool it down. She had placed the novel next to her, hands folded on her lap as she thought over the last corner of town. It was the only area she hadn’t searched for jobs yet. There was the hair salon, the pet store, the gym...

“Twist in Fate, eh? Who’s your favorite character?” Lucy jumped, startled by the bubbly voice beside her. She hadn’t even noticed the small woman seated two stools away from her. Lucy blinked, her eyes struggling to focus as they settled on the bright blue hair glistening in the sunlight. 

“Freya, definitely.” The woman seemed surprised by this and Lucy blurted out a defense for her decision. “I know she isn’t the main character or even one of the major side characters, but to me, she is the strongest of them all. She left her entire family behind to save Rylan and help him find Collette. She supported her friends through everything and even gave her life in the end to save Collette’s life. What most people don’t realize is that Collette was a complete stranger to her. She simply trusted Rylan’s judgement and knew he couldn’t live without Collette.” 

“Impressive. Most people forget about Freya. Did you read her backstory?” The woman asked, a smile shining on her face. 

“No. I, uh… don’t have power at my place yet. And even if I did, I don’t have internet. I need to find a job first before that’ll happen. That’s the first thing I’m reading though, once I get my computer up and running.” Heat rose to Lucy’s cheeks as she stumbled through an explanation. A small notebook was set in front of Lucy and her head tilted. 

“That’s the original. I tend to hand-write everything before typing it up. It drives my editor crazy.” The woman giggled, sticking her tongue up over her top lip as she grinned. Lucy’s eyes widened as she finally focused on the woman’s face. Her heart nearly stopped. 

“You’re-” Her brain couldn’t even form words for her lips to speak. Her palms were sweating as the bluenette giggled. 

“Levy McGarden. It’s so nice to meet you.” She extended her hand and Lucy wiped her palm on her skirt before shaking it. 

“I’m Lucy. It’s an honor to meet you. I love all of your books, but Twist in Fate is my absolute favorite.” She babbled excitedly and Levy laughed along with her. 

“You might change your mind once you read Freya’s back story. I was thinking about writing a novel with her as the main character. You know, I would love your feedback on it once I start writing.” 

“Why mine?” Lucy blurted and Levy laughed again.

“You’re one of the few readers who actually acknowledges Freya’s strength. I want to do her story justice and I think you can help me do that. Plus, I frequent this bookstore all the time, so I’m sure we will be running into each other often.” She explained and freed her phone from her purse. She handed Lucy the phone and the blonde’s eyes widened. “How else am I going to keep you updated?” Lucy didn’t hesitate after that, adding her contact number in. 

“I look forward to reading it.” She smiled widely and Levy nodded, returning her phone to her bag. She hopped off the stool and gestured for Lucy to follow. 

“Come on Lu. I have an idea to solve your job predicament!” Lucy didn’t need anymore convincing to follow her favorite author. She dropped off the stool, tossing the remaining crumbs of the danish and the cup from her latte in the trash before gathering the books and following the bluenette. They chatted amicably about the town and how Lucy was adjusting before switching gears and talking about other novels they’ve read and their top five favorite authors. It was surprisingly easy to talk with Levy and Lucy had a skip in her step as they walked nearly the entire way back to Lucy’s apartment. Levy turned the corner right before her street and stopped in front of a two-story building that had the outward appearance of a castle. 

“Fairy Tail?” She questioned, reading the sign before meeting Levy’s gaze. 

“Yep! It’s the best bar around. Mira said they’ve been looking for extra help, so I’m sure she will help you out!” She pulled me through the doors and we were instantly met with loud banter. Groups of people were scattered throughout the bar, filling the various tables. “This place has the same regulars everyday. They just can’t seem to get rid of us.” She smirked as people shouted greetings at her. Lucy was struggling to take it all in, though she found that she rather enjoyed the chaotic atmosphere of the bar. They stepped up to the counter and a beautiful woman with long white hair stood tall, filling a mug with a draft before sliding it to the busty brunette sitting cross-legged on the stool furthest from the door. 

“Levy! How’d your book signing go?” She chirped, stepping over to them with a wide smile. 

“Hey Mira! It went really well. I had a good turn out. I actually met Lucy at the signing. She’s new to the area and she’s in need of a job.” Levy cut right to it and Mira brightened even more, which Lucy didn’t think was possible. 

“Hi Lucy! It’s so nice to meet you. Let me go get the paperwork. Don’t go anywhere!” She hurried away into the back and Lucy was left with wide eyes. 

“She’s always like that. You get used to it after a while. I’ll be right back. If I don’t go say hi to Jet and Droy, they may implode.” She winked, disappearing from Lucy’s side. 

“Hey. Come here often? My name’s Gray.” A man slid into the spot where Levy once stood. His navy hair shining in the bar’s bright lighting. He had a kind smile, but what struck Lucy was the fact that he was standing in his boxers. 

“Uh, I’m actually new here. Where are your clothes?” His eyes widened as he glanced down at his attire. It was as if he had no recollection of taking his clothes off in the first place. 

“Crap!” He shouted as round laughter escaped the lips of a man behind the bar. Lucy turned to find the source of the voice. He had pink, spiky hair that was rather unruly and bright, onyx eyes that were squinted from his smile. What an odd eye color, Lucy thought to herself. He was laughing hysterically as he clutched his stomach. She felt herself drawn to him, his laugh endearing. 

“Way to make a solid first impression Popsicle.” He laughed so hard, tears were welling in the corners of his eyes. It was terribly adorable, and yet, a tad obnoxious as well. He was definitely an enigma to Lucy, though her gaze was pulled away when Gray nearly knocked her over. 

“Want to go Pyro?” Gray growled, fists clenching as the man behind the bar stopped laughing. He cracked his knuckles, meeting Gray’s challenging glare. 

“Enough, you idiots. Get your testosterone in check.” The brunette, who managed to gulp down her beer already, snapped at them. 

“Whatever Cana. Mind your own business.” Gray huffed, pushing off the bar and returning to the table by the door. 

“Don’t mind them. They’ve been at each other’s throats for the past five years. Gray also has a bad stripping habit. He claims he’s had it ever since he was a kid, but we think he is full of shit.” Cana hiccuped, moving down to sit next to Lucy. “The name’s Cana.” She extended her hand. 

“Lucy.” The blonde shook her hand and Cana nodded, reaching over the bar to refill her mug. She winked before turning away and casually sipping her beer. 

“Here you go. We have a bartender, server, and kitchen position open! Just circle whichever one works best for you.” Mira spoke cheerfully, laying out the paperwork for Lucy to fill out. She thought over the options and eventually settled on the server position. She was fairly awful at cooking and she didn’t really want to spend her nights mixing drinks. She filled out all the paperwork, placing her license on the counter and Mira disappeared to make copies of everything. When she returned, they talked about her experience and Lucy explained that she used to work at a small town diner, serving. That seemed to do it for Mira and she hired her on the spot. She pulled a stamp out from under the counter and asked Lucy where she wanted her mark. Lucy was baffled and Mira laughed.

“All the workers, past and present, get a stamp!” She explained and the pink-haired man turned slightly, moving his white scarf to expose his shoulder to Lucy. A red mark was stamped there and he grinned at her. 

“Well, okay. Does my hand work?” She extended her hand, palm down. Mira nodded, stamping a light pink symbol onto the clear skin. 

“Welcome to the Fairy Tail family!” Mira cheered. “One of our servers can train you today, if you’d like. She’s available until six and you’ll get paid for your time.” 

“That would be perfect.” Lucy agreed and that was how she met Juvia, a lovely blue haired woman who seemed to speak in the third person every now and again. She also had her eyes glued on Gray for most of the day, but Lucy couldn’t complain. She knew her stuff and trained Lucy well. The day flew by and before she knew it, Juvia was clocking out and skipping over to hang on Gray’s now clothed shoulder. Lucy sighed, dropping onto a stool and wiping the sweat from her brow. 

“You did good today.” The pink-haired man grinned at her, leaning against the wall as he cleaned a glass. She smiled, meeting his gaze with her own. Before Lucy could respond, arms were wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Lu! You’re a natural! I’ve never seen anyone pick up the job so effortlessly.” Levy beamed as she rocked both of them. 

“Thanks Levy. I really appreciate you getting me the job.” 

“Well, I owed you one anyway!” Lucy tilted her head at that and Levy laughed. “Because you agreed to give me feedback on my novel! Duh.” She explained before turning to the pink-haired man. He had been watching the two girls with an amused grin. “Can we-” She gestured to herself, Lucy, Cana, and a smaller girl before continuing. “-get a round of shots? Your choice on the liquor.” Levy smirked as Lucy’s eyes widened. 

“Heck yes! Shot time!” Cana hopped on the stool next to them as the smaller girl stood by Lucy’s side. The man smirked, nodding his head before turning to pull out shot glasses. 

“Hi! You must be Lucy. I’m Wendy Marvell.” The girl definitely didn’t look old enough to drink, but Lucy wasn’t going to question it. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” She shook the girl’s hand as Wendy smiled widely. That’s how the girls ended up doing shots all night, though Lucy refrained. She only had three. Meanwhile, Cana was asleep on the counter, Wendy was passed out on a table, and Levy was singing the top hits from the radio. She was spinning around the bar and Lucy smiled, watching her dance around. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked behind her. Mira smiled kindly at her. 

“We are about to close. Do you need a ride home?” She spoke pleasantly. 

“No, I can walk. My apartment is just on the next street over!” Lucy assured her, dropping off the stool and grabbing the two books that had managed to not get covered with the fireball the bartender had served them. 

“No way. Levy is being picked up by her boyfriend. Cana stays upstairs and Wendy is staying with Levy. At least let Natsu walk you home.” She insisted and called for whoever Natsu was before Lucy could politely protest. The pink-haired man poked his head out from the kitchen, brow furrowed. 

“I know Mira. I have one more plate to wash and then I’m leaving. You don’t have to pay me for overtime. I know how Gramps feels about that.” He huffed, but Mira waved him over. 

“Just leave the plate. Can you walk Lucy home? Her apartment is a street away, but you know how it gets late at night around here.” Mira spoke up before Lucy could protest. 

“Oh, sure.” He effortlessly hauled himself over the counter and Mira puffed her cheeks out in disapproval. 

“Natsu. Was that necessary?” Mira narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Yep. Come on Lucy.” He gestured for her to follow, sticking his tongue out at Mira before opening the door for Lucy. Lucy waved goodbye to a very intoxicated Levy before following him out. “I’m Natsu Dragneel, by the way. Are you new to town?” He extended his hand and Lucy shook it.

“I’m Lucy. It’s nice to meet you. I just moved in a week ago.” She nodded, her palm settling into the gentle warmth emanating from his hand. He smiled softly, not commenting on the extended amount of time Lucy held his grasp. She startled, realizing what she was doing. She yanked her hand away, turning to walk before he could comment on it. 

“How do you like it here so far?” He asked, eyes scanning the surrounding area as they walked. 

“I like it a lot more now that I have a job and that I’ve met some friendly faces. It’s been a rough transition.” She admitted honestly. That surprised her and she couldn’t place why she was being open with him. 

“I understand that. It was the same for me when I moved here about five years ago.” He nodded, smiling softly at her. She tucked another strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. 

“So, how long have you been bartending?” She blurted, not wanting the conversation to lull off. 

“Five years. I started when I moved here. Mira hired me because I tend to make drinks with fire, which brings in a lot of business around the holidays.” He chuckled.

“Why with fire?” Lucy asked, turning down the street and leading their stroll. 

“Fire is honest and strong. I’m fond of it.” He gave her a toothy grin and his gaze was sincere. 

“I guess you’re right.” She acknowledged, hopping over to walk on the curb separating the stone path and the river that wound through town. He watched her carefully, a smile still on his lips as she made her way down the street. Lucy couldn’t help her thoughts escaping her, wandering to the mountains she left behind her. Though she was unhappy living in her family home, the mountains always calmed her. They were her solace, always welcoming her in her childhood. “Have you done a lot of traveling in your life?” Natsu tensed in response to the question and Lucy wondered why. It was an innocent question, stemming from her thoughts of the mountain range she once called home. 

“Yeah. More than necessary in a lifetime. Why do you ask?” He responded. His answer was simple, but his words were heavy. It was something Lucy picked up on easily. 

“I grew up in the mountains and I was just thinking about how calming it was out there. I was just wondering if you have been up in the mountains before.” She admitted softly, shoulders hunching slightly.

“I lived in the mountains for a year and it was my favorite home. I also thought they were very calm and welcoming. Do you miss your old place?” He responded, watching her closely. 

“No. I only miss the terrain.” Lucy stated firmly and Natsu nodded. 

“Fairy Tail tends to take camping trips every summer. They go out to the mountains. Mira calls it a company retreat and they close the bar up for a week. You have that to look forward to.” Lucy perked up at his words, her eyes bright. 

“Really? Do you go on the trip too?” 

“No. I stay here and watch over the bar for the week. I try not to leave town very often.” He stated and Lucy was going to continue questioning him about it, but the atmosphere between them was a bit tense. She cursed at her thoughts, not wanting to upset Natsu with her rambling. She hopped back onto the stone when they reached her apartment and she realized she was out of time to fix the atmosphere between them. 

“Well, this is it. Home sweet home. Thank-you for accompanying me. Are you going to be okay getting to your place from here?” She turned to unlock her door, missing the sudden change in his gaze. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. Sleep well.” Natsu spoke under his breath, turning to walk away. 

“Wait!” He paused, tilting his head slightly. He kept his back to Lucy though. “Will I see you tomorrow?” Lucy didn’t know why, but she rather enjoyed the bartender’s company. 

“Yep. See yah tomorrow Lucy.” He gave her a small smile over his shoulder before continuing his walk down the street. 

“Goodnight Natsu. Sweet dreams.” She whispered, unaware that the bartender could hear her and that her words made an honest smile blossom on his lips. 


	3. The Spitfire Fry Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is a fun little chapter that I actually wrote and added in this week! My university was closed half the day today and is closed tomorrow morning, so I had a bit more time to edit and write! I will be posting another fun chapter this week as well, so keep an eye out for that! Next week is when the action really picks up! I hope you enjoy!

**February 1st**

Sweat glistened on Lucy’s forehead as she dropped onto the rickety stool. She had spent most of the afternoon and evening running around the bar, juggling beer and tater tots. The combination was always a happy hour favorite and happy hour just happened to run from three to six on Wednesdays. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, her shoulders hunching as she stretched her toes to brush the floor. Her limbs ached and she didn’t want to see another tot for a while. Though the crunchy, greasy tots looked appetizing at first, the smell brushing her nose all evening was enough to make her nauseous. She was grateful happy hour had ended a bit before her shift was over. It allowed time for the bar odor to shift as patrons started ordering other foods like wings and mozzarella bites. 

“Hey Stranger. Potato for your thoughts?” A voice pulled Lucy from the inner workings of her mind as a salty, familiar odor assaulted her nose. Her eyes fell on the basket of tots in Natsu’s hands before they settled on his wide grin, 

“No, please. No more tots.” She groaned, dropping down so her forehead touched the bar counter. She took a deep breath, preferring the smell of the sticky alcohol residue that coated the well-used counter.

“No tots? Did you already eat some without me?” His tone feigned hurt and Lucy shook her head. She peaked up at him and frowned. 

“Too many tots. The smell makes me nauseous. It’s what I was thinking about before you walked over.” She explained and his eyes widened. Natsu disappeared from her line of vision and she managed to pull herself up as the odor wafted away with him. An arm was slung around her shoulder and she turned to face Gray, who was shirtless and grinning at her. 

“Hey Lucy. Just the girl I was looking for.” He spoke nonchalantly and Lucy ducked out from under his arm. 

“Hi Gray. Please put some clothes on if you’re going to drape yourself over me.” She playfully quipped at him, though the meaning behind her words was serious. His eyes widened as he looked over his appearance and in that moment, Lucy decided that Gray really did have a stripping problem. 

“Right, sorry. I was actually wondering if you could help me with something.” Lucy’s brow furrowed as she waited patiently for him to continue. “Well, Levy told me that you’re good at baking and I really want to make Juvia something nice for her birthday tomorrow night.” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Lucy’s eyes widened as she thought over the few times she spent baking with Levy. It all started when Levy invited Lucy to breakfast at her house the week after she was hired at Fairy Tail. The author had baked banana nut muffins and Gajeel had made biscuits. The food smelled delicious and Lucy’s mouth was nearly watering when she had sat down at their breakfast nook. Her appetite and dreams of soft, buttery biscuits were shattered as soon as she took the first bite though. The muffins were charred and dry, crumbling in her hands. And the biscuits, they were rubbery. She still couldn’t figure out how Gajeel’s biscuits managed to acquire that texture. It was a baking mystery. 

That morning, she helped them make apple cinnamon muffins and Levy quickly trashed the breakfast her and Gajeel had made. After that, Levy invited her over anytime they wanted dessert or a baked good for breakfast. She had made banana bread, swiss rolls, honey butter biscuits, apple crumble, and blueberry pie in Levy’s spacious, fully-stocked kitchen. Her kitchen was sub par in comparison, so she jumped on every opportunity that Levy offered. In fact, she had just taught Levy how to make chocolate molten cake the night prior, since it was Gajeel’s favorite. Lucy had learned how to bake from the various cooks and maids that worked at her family’s estate. It was one of her favorite ways to pass the time as a child and the workers loved having her tiny, eager hands in the kitchen to help. She smiled softly, her gaze refocusing on Gray’s hopeful stare. 

“Yeah, of course I’ll help you! We can bake at my place tomorrow if you want!” Lucy suggested and Gray beamed. 

“Really?” He bounced energetically. She laughed, nodding as he smiled like a child on Christmas morning. 

“Yeah, I jus-“ Lucy’s response was cut short when a basket of orange-red fries was placed in front of her. Her left brow quirked up as she sniffed at the odd appetizer. She had never seen fries like that at Fairy Tail. 

“Ice Princess.” Natsu nodded his chin towards Gray and he scowled in return. 

“Pyro.” He spat before turning back to Lucy. “Just message me, okay? We can figure it out. Thanks again.” He patted her shoulder before slipping through the crowd. Lucy’s head tilted slightly, watching him retreat from the bar. She turned back towards Natsu, who was too busy frowning at Gray’s departure to notice her concern. He shook his head before pushing the fries towards her. 

“So, no tots. I’ll remember that next time. You’ve gotta try these though! They’re of my own design. I call them spitfire fries!” He gave Lucy a toothy grin, lifting a fry and plopping it in his mouth. He munched away while Lucy studied the odd food. She sniffed, her nose burning from the heat of whatever spice and sauce combination he used. She pinched her nose and looked at his encouraging and hopeful smile. She gulped, plucking out the smallest fry and nibbling on it. The flavors burst on her tongue as she savored the spicy and smoky flavors. “You like ‘em?” He leaned forward and Lucy nodded enthusiastically, 

“How’d you do it?” She shoveled a handful into her mouth, finally acknowledging the hunger clawing at her empty stomach. 

“A true chef never reveals his secret. I’ll take that recipe to my grave.” He stuck his tongue out before stepping away to help other customers. Lucy pondered the recipe components, letting the sauce and fries settle and soak in on her tongue. Maybe she could figure it out. She could at least figure out the basics and go through a trial and error process to figure out the rest. Maybe he used sriracha and barbecue? There was a hint of sweetness though, so it could be honey barbecue. Though, most honey-based sauces lacked the smoky flavor that lingered on her tongue.  Perhaps he used a smoky salt, honey barbecue sauce, sriracha, and a hot wing sauce? It didn’t really have a buffalo tang to it though, so it might be a different type of wing sauce. He could have used chili pepper and cumin as well for the spiced flavors. Lucy pondered this for a while, munching on the fries happily as she made a mental list of items to purchase at the store later. She startled as her fingers brushed onto the sauce-coated paper lining the plastic basket. She had eaten the entire order and yet, she was still hungry. The basket was pulled off the bar. A basket full of fresh, steaming fries replaced it and Lucy’s eyes widened. “Figured you would still be hungry. I can make yah something else instead.” Natsu offered with a smirk on his lips. 

“Nope, these are perfect. Thank-you Natsu.” She shoveled a few fries in her mouth and he chuckled. 

“Any ideas yet?” He smirked, leaning against the wall of the bar as he crossed his arms over his chest. She blinked at him a few times, tilting her head as she wondered what exactly he was referring to. “The recipe.”

“Whatever do you mean?” She spoke playfully between mouthfuls of the spicy heaven. 

“Come on Luce. You’ve been sitting there, staring off into space the entire time. You’re trying to figure out how I made them, it’s obvious.” He stuck his tongue out and she cursed herself for being so spacey. “Good luck. You’ll need it.” He chuckled again before slipping into the kitchen. Lucy finished her fries and dropped a few bills on the counter for Natsu. As an employee, her meals were free, but Natsu deserved the tip.

“Goodnight Natsu!” She shouted over the counter, hoping the bartender could hear her from the kitchen. She then said her goodbyes to the customers as she wandered towards the exit. A yawn escaped her lips before she said goodbye to her friends at the very last table. Levy was seated on Gajeel’s lap as she attempted to feed him a bite of her salad. Juvia and Gray were seated across from them, talking with Wendy and Cana who had drifted over at some point in the night. 

“Goodnight guys. Enjoy your night.” Lucy stretched her arms before slipping on her coat by the door. 

“Lu! We’re still going shopping this weekend, right? There’s a new boutique in town that I’ve been dying to search!” Levy shouted over the chatter of the table and Lucy nodded. She had purposefully set aside extra spending money this week for said shopping trip. Though she didn’t really need anymore clothes, she was hoping to find a new dress and a more comfortable pair of shoes to wear at work. Being on her feet all day at the bar was starting to catch up to her, making her feet cramp up and ache on her days off. 

“Of course. I’ll meet you at the coffee shop around eight?” She wanted to double check their agreed meeting time and place. 

“Nah, I’ll just pick you up at eight! Gajeel doesn’t need the car since he’s working from home.” She insisted and Lucy nodded. 

“Okay, I will see you then! Don’t forget to make room in your closet.” She teased, hinting at Levy’s overstuffed closet. She made a lot of public appearances for book signings and panels, so she had a variety of outfits. Levy stuck her tongue out at her while the others all said their goodbyes. Lucy gave one last wave before slipping out the door. 

If her night consisted of scribbling down ten or so different sauce recipes to try in her journal along with an ingredient list, no one had to know.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy spent a few hours cleaning her apartment and pulling out the baking supplies shoved in various cabinets. When everything was set up, she made a quick omelette for breakfast and sent a message to Gray. She tossed her shoes into her closet, grateful that she had the day off and that she could spend it in her warmest pair of fuzzy socks. A smile blossomed on her lips as she pushed off from her counter, her feet gliding across the floor as she twirled. The socks were perfect for dancing on the tile. Her blonde locks whipped around her as she continued twirling around the kitchen table. A knock at the door startled her, her foot slipping out from under her as she fell backwards. She yelped as her butt smacked against the floor. She huffed in annoyance, her bangs settling in front of her face.

“Come in!” She called, groaning as she tried to push herself to her feet. Her bottom was aching and she knew there was going to be a bruise there. The front door clicked open and shut again as Gray stepped into the apartment. 

“Lucy? You okay?” His eyes were wide as he stood in the kitchen, a small jar in his hands. He placed it on the counter and reached forward to help her up. Once she was steadied on her feet, she laughed at herself. 

“Yep, I’m fine. I just slipped. It’s nothing. Whatcha bring?” She peaked over his shoulder, studying the mason jar. Gray turned to look at the jar as well and shrugged.

“No idea. It was on your steps when I got here. There’s a note on the side, I think.” He stepped around Lucy, eyes glazing over as he took in the abundance of cooking supplies lining the counter. Lucy picked up the jar to examine it, noting the dark gray, sparkling color of the crystals. She plucked the note off the side and unfolded the paper. It was written in a messy, cursive script and she smiled softly as she read it. 

_ Luce, _

_ I decided to throw you a bone. Taste a bit before continuing your quest to solve the mystery of the spitfire fries. I’m off tonight, but I’ll be around Fairy Tail if you figure it out.  _

_ Natsu  _

_ P.S. Don’t use too much. The stuff is overpowering. _

Her curiosity was overwhelming and she twisted the jar open, dabbing the tip of her finger in. She placed it in her mouth, savoring the flavor of the salt crystals as they dissolved on her tongue. It left a smoky flavor lingering on her taste buds and she chuckled. It wasn’t barbecue at all. It was actually smoked salt. This was his ace in the hole, why would he give this one up?

“Got a secret admirer or something?” Gray finally came out of his daze and locked his curious stare on Lucy. 

“More towards the something.” She laughed and flipped open her recipe book to the blueberry banana cake. It was her favorite growing up and she hoped Juvia would enjoy it as well. Juvia always seemed to lean towards fruity flavors, rather than chocolate or overly-sweet alternatives. It was a solid option. “So I have a few options for you. We can make this blueberry banana cake with cream cheese frosting or I have a blueberry lemon cake recipe as well. We could do something with strawberries or vanilla, even blackberry if we want to step it up even more. I should have all the ingredients for those options.” Lucy went through the other options as Gray stared at the open book. 

“Let’s just do this one. It sounds great and Juvia loves blueberries.” He nodded and Lucy internally cheered. She stepped away to grab the ingredients, but Gray grabbed her arm. “Hold on a second. What do you mean by something? Is someone from the bar trying to get with you or is someone bothering you?” He inquired and Lucy blinked at him in surprise. 

“No, it’s nothing like that.” She assured him, freeing her arm before grabbing the over-sized bag of flour. 

“Then who’s it from?” He pushed on and Lucy sighed. He wasn’t going to drop it.

“The salt is from Natsu so I can recreate his fry recipe. He said I couldn’t do it and I told him I was going to prove him wrong. He decided to give me a hint. Happy now?” She rolled her eyes and pulled the ripe bananas from the side counter and the blueberries from her freezer. 

“Flamebrain? Really Lucy?” He groaned, turning to grab the other dry ingredients from the mess of things on the counter. Lucy frowned, placing the eggs next to the bowl. 

“Am I not allowed to be friends with Natsu or something? What’s your deal with him anyway? It seems like you guys are always at each other's throat.” She grumbled and Gray sighed. 

“It’s not that. When he first moved here, we got along fairly well. Erza was still here at that time. She’s a very strong-willed and intimidating person. I grew up with her though, so we were fairly close. She found Natsu intriguing, so she sought out his friendship and dragged me along with her. He ended up helping Erza and I with a lot of side jobs we had, but there was something off-putting about him. It seemed like he was maintaining a facade of the sorts, but I couldn’t ever figure it out. About two years later, Erza left on a job with someone she knew from childhood. Natsu and I tended to argue a lot, so we spent less time together. It was fine, until Wendy and Gajeel got here. It was like Natsu became a completely different person. He distanced himself from everyone except them. When Gajeel started seeing Levy, he lightened up a bit, but it still wasn’t the same. We hung out a few more times, but then our friendship fizzled out. He actively avoids friendships, yet with you, it looks like he’s trying to build one.” He seemed deeply troubled by this fact and Lucy frowned again. 

“Why are you telling me this Gray?” She preheated the oven and prepared the cake pans with grease and parchment paper as she spoke. 

“I don’t want to see you get hurt, okay? You’re my friend.” He sighed, shoulders slumping as Lucy handed him the recipe book. 

“I trust Natsu. Whatever happened in the past that made your relationship rocky, I am sorry about, but he’s been nothing but kind to me. I’m not going to distance myself from him.” She retorted and he nodded, glancing away. “Now come on. This cake isn’t going to bake itself and we have to make sure we follow the steps exactly. We have to focus.” Of course, that focus turned into a flour fight, fishing for egg shells when Gray hit them against the bowl too hard, and losing blueberries under the stove when attempting to flour them. 

“Why do we have to coat them in flour? They’re going into a mixture that has flour already.” Gray groaned as another blueberry shot out of his fingers and under the stove. 

“It’s to keep them from sinking in the cake within each layer. Someone has butter fingers.” She giggled, coating the rest of the blueberries and folding them carefully into the batter. 

“They’re just so tiny and slippery because they’re frozen.” He grumbled before helping her spread the batter evenly in each pan. While the cake layers baked, they worked on the cream cheese icing. Lucy preferred to make it from scratch, so that’s what they did. After that, she had Gray help her make classic chocolate chip cookies. Though she didn’t have time to attempt making the spitfire fries, she could at least bring Natsu something later. She laid the cookies out on baking sheets and sprinkled the smoked salt on each cookie. When the cakes were done, she swapped them out with the cookies and Gray set the cakes on cooling racks. While they cooled, the pair planned out the decorations, drawing out flower designs they could make with the blue icing Lucy found in her pantry. After Gray nearly dumped the entire bowl of icing, Lucy decorated the cake while Gray provided moral support. When everything was done, she set the layer cake in a container for Gray to take with him to Juvia’s. He thanked her profusely, in awe of the dessert they had baked. 

“She’s going to love it. You can thank me later, after she tries it and gushes over it. Go get her tiger!” Lucy ushered him out the door before he could chicken out or second guess his plan of a fancy dinner and dessert at his place. Juvia was going to love whatever he decided on, so there was no sense in worrying about it now. Lucy piled the cookies into a tin and pulled on her boots over her fuzzy socks. She wasn’t about to take them off just to see Natsu at Fairy Tail. After twirling a scarf around her neck and slipping on her coat, she made her way to Fairy Tail, tin of cookies in hand. The sun was just beginning to set as she pushed through the large, wooden doors. 

“Lucy! What are you doing here on your day off? I thought you were helping Gray today!” Wendy bounced over to her, curiosity in her sparkling eyes. 

“Gray left with a beautiful cake for Juvia and I came to find Natsu. Have you seen him?” She inquired and Wendy nodded.

“He’s out back by the weeping willow! It’s his thinking tree.” Wendy smiled brightly before saying her goodbyes and dropping down at a table with a younger boy. Lucy made her way through the bar, dodging familiar faces that could throw her off track. She managed to slip through the backdoor undetected. When she reached the small courtyard, her eyes fell on the weeping willow, towering over the building. Her gaze took in the scenery before settling on Natsu, who had his back against the trunk of the tree with his eyes shut. The branches arched over him, the leaves shielding most of his body from the bar. If she didn’t know he was there already, she would’ve missed him. She made her way towards him and his nose twitched when she was a few feet away. 

“Heya Luce.” A soft smile touched his lips as his eyes blinked open to settle on her. She smiled widely, dropping down to sit across from him. When she hit the ground, she cringed, her bottom still aching from the fall earlier. “Are you okay?” He leaned forward, brow furrowed as she waved him off quickly. 

“I’m fine. I fell earlier in my kitchen so my bottom is still a bit sore. It’s not a big deal.” She assured him, the warmth on her cheeks frustrating her. 

“How’d you fall?” His brow quirked up and she sighed, already knowing that she couldn’t lie to him.

“I was dancing around my kitchen because my socks glide nicely on the tile and when Gray knocked on my door, it scared me and I slipped.” Natsu took in the words, processing them before he cackled, clutching his stomach as his head leaned back. Tears welled in his eyes and Lucy huffed, pulling her gaze from him. 

“That’s amazing.” He managed to say between cackles. He wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. “What’s in the tin?” His attention was drawn elsewhere and Lucy was grateful for that. 

“I made these for you.” She smiled, opening the tin and placing it on his lap. He studied the cookies, eyes wide. 

“You made these for me? Why?” Lucy didn’t really know how to answer that question. Because she felt like it? Because he was her best friend and she wanted to make him happy? The smoked salt was an interesting baking opportunity that she didn’t want to pass up? She wanted something to show him since she couldn’t make the fries tonight? All were viable answers and held truth. 

“I just wanted to make you something.” That’s what she settled on and she added a shrug for good measure. Natsu’s rosy cheeks and neck threw her off and he angled his face down. He picked one of the bigger cookies and bit into it carefully. He savored the flavors on his tongue before meeting Lucy’s gaze of anticipation. His eyes were bright as a smile broke out on his lips. 

“You put the smoked salt on the cookies. These are amazing Luce. You have to teach me how to make these.” He insisted, finishing the cookie in a single bite. He dug in for more and Lucy laughed. 

“Nope, I’m taking that recipe to my grave. Sorry, not sorry.” She shrugged, sticking her tongue out at him. His face fell, jaw dropping open.

“Noooo. Come on, don’t be like that.” He responded and she shook her head.

“It’s my secret recipe.” She continued and he snapped his jaw shut, pondering something for a moment. 

“We can trade.” He insisted.

“Trade?”

“Your cookie recipe for my spitfire fries recipe. Deal?” He extended his hand with a stern gaze. 

“Really? That’s all it took? Cookies?” She was baffled.

“Not just any cookies. Magical, melt in your mouth cookies. Really, now shake on it.” He pushed his hand forward and she grabbed it eagerly. They spent a few hours discussing both recipes and Natsu finished the tin of cookies. With a promise of more cookies soon, they eventually went their separate ways. And just like that, the mystery of the spitfire fries was solved. Lucy was going to be able to sleep easier tonight.


	4. Snowed In

**March 9th**

Lucy dropped onto the stool, an exhaustive sigh escaping her lips. It had been a busy Sunday spent cleaning the bar from top to bottom. She had lucked out during her first two months at Fairy Tail, avoiding Mira’s cleaning wrath, but she drew the short straw this week. Every Sunday, Fairy Tail closes to clean up the mess from the previous week. Lucy had no idea just how much mess a bar could accumulate in one week. She was well aware now. 

“Yo! Lucy!” The familiar voice caught her off guard and she had to grip the bar to keep herself from falling off the stool. Natsu popped his head out from the kitchen before smiling widely and throwing himself over the counter. His legs dangled beside her as he leaned over right into her personal space. “How’s it going?” She kept her stare level with his, trying to keep her brain from processing just how close he was to her. 

“Do you know someone has been hoarding chicken wings under table six all week?” Lucy blurted, since that was the first thing that popped into her mind. Natsu leaned backwards, holding his stomach as round laughter shook his body. 

“You found the chicken wing stash! Oh man, that's gold.” He howled and Lucy’s jaw went slack. 

“Were you hoarding them?” She was baffled. 

“No way! It was probably Elfman. The guy doesn’t think he’s manly unless he orders the largest plate of wings each time. Since he can’t eat them all, because it’s really not humanly possible, he hides them. Usually Mira gets to them on cleaning day before anyone else.” He chuckled, the amused glint still in his eyes. 

“Why do we keep serving him all those wings if we know he doesn’t eat them?” She wondered aloud and he nudged her shoulder with his elbow. 

“He’s Mira’s brother. And trust me, Mira may look all sweet and innocent, but she has a very dark side that you do not want to come face to face with.” He shrugged. 

“Why do I get the feeling that you’ve seen her dark side Natsu?” 

“Because he has. Two years ago. Him and Gray got into a huge fight and nearly destroyed the entire bar.” Mira narrowed her gaze at Natsu, her tone bitter as she stepped out from the kitchen. “He’s about to see it again if he doesn’t get his butt off the counter that we spent all day cleaning.” She quipped and he dropped himself off the counter. 

“Oops.” Natsu glanced at Mira for a moment before turning his gaze back to me. “I did actually come here with a purpose you know.” 

“Was that purpose pissing Mira off and scuffing our shiny counters with your butt?” Lucy mused, grabbing a rag real quick to wipe the marks off. 

“Uh, no. But, my bad.” He spoke sheepishly before continuing. “Levy is having people over for dinner and movies. Since neither of you answered your phones, she sent me to retrieve you.” He explained, adjusting his waistcoat to fall evenly on his chest. 

“We are finished a bit earlier than usual. Lucy, why don’t you go with Natsu? I’ll meet you guys over there!” Mira chirped, her pleasant demeanor back once again. 

“We can wait for you. I should run home and change anyway.” Lucy moved to stand next to Natsu and he smiled down at her. 

“No, no. I have to balance the books real quick. I won’t be long. I’ll just meet you guys there.” Mira insisted and hurried up the stairs before Lucy could protest. She sighed, glancing up at Natsu and shrugging before leaving the bar. Lucy turned to say goodbye to Natsu, but the bartender was following her towards her place. 

“I figured I would just walk with you. I’m not in any rush. Only Gray and Juvia are there so far and trust me, nobody needs to see what they’re doing.” He shrugged, eyes trained on the river. Lucy shrugged as well, continuing her way down the river until she reached her apartment. She already knew Juvia and Gray were all lovey-dovey when people weren’t really looking. Juvia wouldn’t stand for anything less. The couple started dating the day she helped Gray bake Juvia’s birthday cake and they were still in the honeymoon phase. Lucy unlocked the door and wandered into her room while Natsu dropped onto the couch. His body was sprawled out across it when Lucy shut the bathroom door to change. She tossed her dusty, sweaty clothes in the laundry before swiftly washing herself off and pulling on a long-sleeved sweater dress. It hung down to about mid-thigh and it accentuated her curves. It was the dress Levy picked out for her during their trip to the newly opened boutique and she insisted that Lucy wear it to her next gathering. Lucy really couldn’t say no to Levy, so despite it being ten degrees out, she would wear the dress. She slid into tan ankle booties and threw a few things in a cross body purse before stepping back out into the main room of the apartment. Her hair was still in a messy bun, so she stood before the mirror, attempting to brush the knots out. She bit her lip, grumbling under her breath as she tried to not rip a chunk of hair from her head. She choked back a scream when gentle fingers pulled her hands down before returning to the knot. She stared wide-eyed at Natsu’s calloused hands as they maneuvered the hair from the tangled mess. Lucy was speechless, but Natsu decided to fill the silence. 

“Wendy is basically my little sister. When she doesn’t stay with Levy and Gajeel, she stays with me. This happens a lot with her hair, so I eventually learned so she didn’t make herself bald.” He smiled softly as the last piece of hair slipped through his fingertips. The moment the hair brushed Lucy’s shoulders, Natsu’s own eyes widened. “Shit, I’m sorry. Was that okay?” 

“It’s okay. Thank-you, Natsu. I really appreciate it.” Lucy gave him a reassuring smile, before running a comb through her hair and turning to face him. “Ready?” His eyes glanced over her body, a light pink hue settled in his cheeks before he pulled his gaze away and studied the kitchen. 

“Do you have any chips?” That caught the blonde off guard. She wandered over to her fairly empty pantry and pulled an unopened bag of kettle cooked chips from the shelf. She held them up in question to him and his eyes brightened. “Can I have some?” 

“Sure. Levy bought them for whenever she is over. You’ll have to deal with her wrath for opening them.” She chuckled and he simply shrugged, ripping open the bag and munching on a handful. Lucy pulled on her winter coat, tying the waistband before locking the apartment door behind them. Soft snowflakes cascaded from the sky, melting on her cheek when they landed. She glanced at Natsu, who was studying the sky above them. He met her gaze and smiled before dropping down her front steps. Together, they made their way to Levy’s house on the other side of town. They talked about their favorite thing to do in the snow. For Lucy, it was building snowmen while Natsu enjoyed building forts and having snowball fights. Their conversation drifted towards how they spent their holidays as well. Natsu spent Christmas day with Fairy Tail and dinner with Wendy, Gajeel, and Levy. He also spent New Years at the bar, working the busy holiday. Lucy spent both holidays on the road. She went and saw the Christmas tree lighting ceremony in Northward kingdom, went to a lovely diner in a small village on Christmas day, and then spent New Years traveling to get to Mongolia. When she finished her story, Natsu’s gaze was somewhere else, a frown playing on his lips. It was Lucy’s turn to nudge his shoulder. 

“Will you spend Christmas with us next year?” He blurted and both of them jumped in response to his outburst. 

“With Fairy Tail?” She focused on the clouds of cold air forming from her breath while they walked. 

“Well, yeah, obviously. But, I mean with Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and I. Levy and Wendy already adore you. I think it’d be nice.” He glanced down at Lucy and she was grateful for the cold air turning her nose and cheeks red, otherwise her blush would be radiant. She thought over his words, picturing a holiday dinner with her friends, laughing and exchanging gifts by the fire. 

“I would love to.” The smile that blossomed on Natsu’s face dazzled her and she hadn’t even realized they reached Levy’s house before the front door was thrown open. 

“Lu! We were beginning to think Natsu kidnapped you! Mira got here a little while ago.” Levy jumped out of the house, throwing her arms around the blonde. 

“Hey Levy. I had to get changed at my apartment and Natsu wanted a snack.” Both of the girls glanced at Natsu who was crinkling the now empty chip bag into a ball. Lucy was bewildered. How did he manage to eat that entire bag on the walk over here? 

“Are those my chips?” Levy narrowed her gaze at the bartender. 

“They WERE your chips.” He smirked, stepping around both of them and into the warm house. 

“Dragneel.” Levy growled, releasing Lucy to chase after him. The blonde shut the door behind her and said hello to Gajeel, Mira, Gray, Juvia, and Wendy. 

“Lucy!” Wendy threw herself off the couch and pulled Lucy in for a hug. Lucy held the smaller girl against her, smiling into her hair before they separated. Fingers circled her wrist, pulling her down towards one of the couches. She met Natsu’s grin, noticing the fading red hand print on his cheek. Though she felt a little guilty, she did warn Natsu that they were Levy’s. He shouldn’t have eaten the entire bag. A glass was placed in her other hand by Levy and she studied the blush wine swirling in it. 

“Drink up buttercup! We can have dinner once Jet and Droy get here.” She chirped, maneuvering to sit on Gajeel’s lap. 

“And we all know they’re always late.” Gajeel grumbled before Levy lightly smacked him. They always bickered when it came to Jet and Droy. Eventually, the group decided to play a few card games until the guys arrived. Which of course brought out Mira, Gray, and Natsu’s competitive sides. They clashed often throughout the game which amused the other players. Once Jet and Droy arrived, Levy ushered them into her grand dining room and passed out plates. Gajeel helped her bring the food out and they all dug into the meal she had prepared. By the time the dinner was finished, Lucy was sure she drank nearly an entire bottle of wine by herself, if not more. 

“So, it looks like you guys are stuck here for the night.” Levy’s voice sounded from the kitchen and everyone at the table paused from their conversations. Natsu jumped up, moving the curtains so we could all see the snow piled up outside. The roads were completely covered and the visibility was low. 

“Crap.” Natsu mumbled as Mira and Wendy jumped up, cheering. “Sleepover!” With Lucy and Mira’s help, Levy retrieved all the blankets and pillows she owned and brought them all to the basement. Levy had a screen set up with various couches thrown around the room. It was basically a home theater with couches instead of recliners and Lucy loved it. Her and Levy found themselves curled on couches, reading from Levy’s personal library quite often. 

“Everyone claim a couch! I’m going to put a movie in.” She smiled widely, and disappeared into the library room. Mira and Wendy dropped onto a couch, Jet and Droy each taking their own, while Gajeel claimed one for him and Levy. Gray and Juvia took the one by the door and Natsu snagged Lucy’s hand. He pulled her onto the one by the popcorn machine and grinned. 

“Wanna share one?” His brow was raised in a question and she nodded groggily, attempting to wrap a blanket around her shoulders. He leaned over, swiftly helping her pull it around her body before falling back against the couch. Everyone was slightly tipsy, giggling or whispering among themselves. The movie started and the room was silent. About halfway through the romantic comedy, Lucy felt a radiating warmth blanket her as a body leaned towards her. “Mind if I just rest my head here?” Natsu mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes before lowering his head onto Lucy’s lap. He curled his legs up onto the couch and Lucy smiled softly. 

“Go ahead.” She responded and he huffed a thank-you before soft snores escaped him. She gently ran her fingers through his soft spikes, smiling wider when hardly audible purrs of content rumbled in his chest. Just like that, she curled towards the corner of the couch and drifted off into her own alcohol-assisted slumber. She would just ask Levy if she could borrow the movie later to see the ending. 

* * *

Lucy startled awake, her heart thundering in her chest as she realized she couldn’t breathe very well. She adjusted her body, a muffled groan from below her as she opened her eyes. Her mouth and nose were covered by a scarf and she pulled her face away. With her lungs now having access to a sufficient amount of air, she noticed two things. One, she was sweating. Two, the source of the heat was the man who was still laying in her lap. Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth as she tried to untangle her fingers from the pink spikes without waking Natsu. Her attempt failed though and he slowly blinked up at her.

“Mornin’ Luce.” A large yawn escaped him as he turned towards her stomach. His reaction was immediate. His eyes widened, the heat retracted, and he basically threw himself off of Lucy. “I’m so sorry. You must’ve been so uncomfortable.” He ran his hand through his hair as he pushed himself onto his feet. He was pacing in front of the couch and Lucy smiled up at him. 

“Good morning Natsu. I actually slept very well last night. You have nothing to apologize for.” She stood to join him, folding up the blanket that had been draped across them during the night. It was then that Lucy realized they were alone in the basement. Natsu paused from his pacing and smiled softly at her. “Come on. Everyone is probably upstairs.” She led him up to the main floor of the house. To their surprise, the house was rather quiet. 

“Hey sleeping beauties! You’re finally awake! Everyone left a little while ago, but no one wanted to wake you two. They cleared the roads already so Levy had to go meet with her editor. Are you hungry? I can probably find something for breakfast.” Gajeel chuckled from the kitchen. He was seated in their breakfast nook, bending different metal pieces to form some kind of design. To Lucy’s knowledge, he worked in a metal shop downtown that sold trinkets and tools. 

“Hey Metal Face. Nah, I was actually going to take Lucy to the diner down the street. Thanks for the offer though. See you tonight.” Natsu was already on his way out the door, fingers wound around Lucy’s wrist. 

“Bye Gajeel! Thanks for having us over!” She called as Natsu closed the door behind them. She could hear Gajeel laughing through the door and Natsu stopped on the porch. “So, the diner down the street, eh?” She mused and he glanced away. 

“Only if you want to. They have the best french toast in town.” He smiled sheepishly, still not looking at Lucy. 

“Well, I’m sold. Let’s go!” She entwined their fingers and pulled him down the sidewalk. Together they hurried down the street, huddling slightly towards one another for warmth. Really, Lucy was just trying to borrow some of Natsu’s warmth. He had a very high body temperature and Lucy was going to use that to her advantage. Together, they threw the doors open to the diner, stumbling into the warmth as they laughed with their noses and cheeks red from the chilled air. They dropped into the booth in the back corner, nosing through the menu before the server wandered over. 

“You guys are finally awake! How are you?” Wendy beamed, sliding onto the bench next to Lucy and wrapping her arms around her. 

“Wendy! Hi! I didn’t know you worked here. I’m doing great, how are you?” Lucy smiled widely at the girl. Before she could answer, Natsu cut her off. 

“Wendyyyy. You know how I get when I’m hungry.” He put the menu down to grab his stomach. Wendy giggled in response to his childish banter. 

“I only work a few days a week here, when I’m not volunteering at the hospital! What can I get for you guys?” She stood back up and held her pen ready. Natsu gestured for Lucy to go first and she took one last glance at the menu.

“I’ll have a cinnamon latte and the caramel french toast with a side of fruit. ” She smiled as Wendy scribbled down her order. She flipped to a new page and waited patiently for Natsu. He proceeded to order a laundry list of breakfast food that Wendy wrote down diligently. She promised to be back soon and was off to the kitchen. 

“What? I’m hungry.” He shrugged, tucking both menus back behind the syrups under the window. 

“I see that.” She mused, placing her elbows on the table and leaning forward. Her hair hung down over her wrists and she realized she probably looked like a mess. She hadn’t showered the night before like usual, so her hair was probably greasy. She was still wearing yesterday’s clothes and she hadn’t brushed her teeth. Her eyes widened and she went to shove herself out of the booth. “I need to run to the restroom.” Natsu grabbed her arm though, keeping her at the table. 

“Luce. You look as beautiful as ever. Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I didn’t brush my teeth either, so we can have stinky breath together.” He shrugged, amusement in his eyes. Her cheeks heated as she fell back against the seat. 

“How’d you know that’s what I was referring to?”

“Because I know you.” He simply shrugged, leaning back against his own seat as his eyes watched the traffic from the window. Their food came soon after that and they ate happily. Natsu even shared some of his eggs with Lucy and if she ordered her own side and another latte, Natsu nor Wendy commented on it. Wendy joined them for a bit, telling them all about this time when two customers came in and ordered one of everything on the menu just to try it. 

“Oh wait, that was Natsu and Gray!” She pointed at the pinkette who was essentially licking his last plate clean. 

“That was all Popsicle’s idea.” He grumbled.

“We both know that you guys had equal blame for how awful you felt after.” She stuck her tongue out before standing back up. “I have to get back to work, but I’ll see you both tonight!” She leaned down and kissed Lucy’s forehead before pressing her lips to Natsu’s forehead. “Bye!” She hurried away to help the new group of people who just sat down. After leaving a huge tip for their friend, the pair made their way back into the cold and Natsu walked Lucy home. 

“Did you and Gray really eat the entire menu in one sitting?” She mused as they both hopped up the steps to her door. 

“Yeah, it was a bad day for both of us. I went into work that night and Mira scolded us for a solid hour.” He chuckled as she unlocked her door. 

“Was it worth it?” 

“Oh, heck yeah. It’s how I found out they had such great french toast.” He gave Lucy a toothy grin and a giggle escaped her lips. 

“Want to come in for a bit?” 

“Nah, I got some things to finish before work. I’ll see you tonight though. Bye Luce.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek in one swift motion before hurrying down the steps and towards downtown. Lucy shut the door behind her, pressing her back to the oak before she processed what happened. She only knew Natsu for a few months, but she couldn’t help the emotions swirling in her chest for him. 


	5. Puppet Without Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This update is a lot later than I wanted, but school has been a bit hectic this week. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I will be posting a longer chapter after my exam on Monday! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think (:

**March 30th**

The tires squealed on the pavement as Lucy whipped around the corner. Her entire body cringed in response to the sound and she was chewing on her lip as the sky opened up above her. She was never really a good driver per se, but the rain always made her worse. Her driving instructor told her it was because she was too cautious, but that didn’t make sense to Lucy. In all honesty, that’s why she left her car behind at her dad’s mansion. Public transportation usually suited her needs just find. Well, except for today. Levy graciously let her borrow her car so Lucy could clear her head. She had driven all day, ending up in the mountains surrounding the town. She had parked the car in a clearing and wandered through the woods, simply reassuring herself that she was safe. Palm pressing against the swaying leaves above her, lungs pulling in the fresh air and the earthly aroma. It soothed her broken soul, piecing her back together with every step she took. Earlier that morning, all it took for her solace to shatter was the sight of a businessman who had the same haircut as her father. One look and her body betrayed her, her thoughts running wild as panic set in. She had to escape, had to stay hidden. Once she had her fill of solitude and managed to collect herself, she returned to town and ended up in front of Fairy Tail. It was her day off, but she desperately needed to talk to someone. She hoped that someone was Natsu. 

She locked the car behind her and made her way into Fairy Tail. The loud laughter and buzz of the bar that she typically enjoyed was overwhelming and she ducked down to not bring attention to herself. Her core twisted with the anxiety that had nestled in her thoughts. Only her spirits knew the truth, the reason why she ran from everything she knew. It was time though, time someone else knew. The only person she could even picture herself telling, was Natsu. She needed to find him and see his toothy grin that always put a smile on her own lips. 

“Lucy! How was your day? We missed you!” Wendy bounced over to her, her innocent eyes wide. She wrapped her arms around Lucy’s center and Lucy returned the hug, eyes trained on the bar. 

“It was okay. I missed you guys too. Is Natsu here?” She felt the guilt deep in her stomach, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to see the quirky bartender. She regretted her question when Wendy’s eyes darkened. 

“No, he hasn’t shown up for work yet.” A deep frown formed on her lips and Lucy’s eyes widened. 

“How late is he?” While he was notorious for showing up a few minutes late, it was usually because he was arguing with Gray or Gajeel. Juvia was currently wrapped around Gray by the window and Gajeel was out of town with Levy for a book signing. 

“Three hours.” She huffed and Lucy’s heart nearly stopped. He had never been that late before. 

“Wendy. Where does Natsu live? I can run by his place.” She blurted, her hands clenched into fists to stop them from shaking. 

“We already checked his place. He wasn’t there.” She responded, winding her fingers through Lucy’s. The tension in her fists relaxed from the contact and she felt her body being soothed by Wendy’s presence. It was an odd experience for the blonde, and it took her a moment to gather herself before she pulled her hand away. 

“I’m going to find him. I’ll keep you updated.” She promised Wendy before hurrying out of the bar. Wendy shouted after her, but Lucy didn’t process anything that was said. She had no idea where to even begin looking, but she could drive around town until an idea came to her. She sped off, being careful to look down every alley for her close friend. Her search started on the outside of town, running the perimeter before spiraling in towards the center. This took a few hours, Levy’s car groaning from the sharp turns and hills surrounding the town. She made her way through the inner circle of town for an hour, nearly giving up until she caught sight of familiar pink spikes in an alley. Natsu.

She parked the car nearby, leaving the doors unlocked before sneaking down the side street. She knelt behind a dumpster, her hand inside the leather pouch she always kept on her hip as she watched the scene before her. Natsu was being held against the wall of a building, the assailant’s hand wrapped tightly around his throat. He didn’t even struggle, his eyes dark and narrowed at the man who was shouting. The glare was daunting, stunning Lucy. She had never seen such a dark look on the bartender’s face. 

“You just aren’t getting it, are you? We PROTECT you and we expect you to keep up your end of the bargain. Did you execute Liam yet? Nope. Did you locate the other guild in this freakin’ town? Nope. You’ve just been following that freakin’ blonde girl around like a lost puppy and serving booze to drunks!” The man spat in his face, his free hand drawing magic circles beside him. “When we say jump, you ask how high. That’s how this situation works, you filthy monster.” He clenched his fist, the magic circle dissipating as Natsu writhed in pain. The men surrounding them all began drawing their own circles and a smirk played on Natsu’s lips as his whole body tensed. 

“You don’t even know how much of a monster I actually am. No one does.” He growled, his fangs bared before his fist shot up and hit the man square in the jaw. The moment Natsu’s feet touched the ground, he launched himself forward, slamming the man into a collection of trash cans. He spun and punched another man across the face before jumping forward and kneeing someone else in the stomach. Natsu propelled himself onto a dumpster before throwing himself on another man, both of them crashing into the wall and rolling down the alley. As Lucy watched the brawl in awe, she noticed all the bruises and cuts decorating Natsu’s skin. Everywhere he stepped, punched, or kicked had a bloody imprint from him. He was facing a dark guild all on his own and Lucy was frozen. She couldn’t even grasp one of her keys in her hand. A mass of dark energy arched towards Natsu and he effortlessly dodged it, his body maneuvering to knock the caster unconscious. The man wasn’t even breaking a sweat as he continued his defense and assault. 

“Enough!” A taller, lanky man dropped down from the roof and shot both his arms out. His hands pressed against Natsu’s chest and Natsu crashed through the wall opposite of them. The cement cracked around him, shattering as if he hit a mirror rather than a building. “Fools.” The man grumbled, cracking his neck as he stepped forward. 

“Open gate of the lion, Loke.” Lucy whispered, her hand finally settling on a key. She had a plan. It was bad, but it was a plan nonetheless. Loke formed beside her, his brow furrowed. “Just distract them please. Keep yourself safe.” She begged him and he nodded. Loke never questioned her. None of her spirits did. He launched himself forward, blinding them all with his own magical power. Lucy slipped by undetected, finding Natsu unconscious in the building. She slipped her arms under his armpits and dragged him out and away from the group of men. They were all in shock, bewildered by Loke as he took them all on. Lucy managed to haul Natsu into the car, locking the doors before speeding off towards her apartment. Those men knew of her existence, so it wasn’t the safest place for Natsu. She didn’t really have other options though since Levy was out of town. She ignored all traffic laws and low groaning escaped the body beside her. She stole a glance at Natsu, noting how he curled in on himself, his cheeks puffed out. “Natsu?” She spoke softly, but groaning was her only response.

She swiftly pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. She urged Loke’s gate to close, hoping he would be safe, before summoning Virgo. Ignoring her question regarding punishment, Lucy asked the spirit to take Natsu inside. The maid nodded diligently and vanished with Natsu in her arms. Lucy locked the car and hurried into her place, having Virgo assist with cleaning the blood trail. After Virgo returned to the spirit world, Lucy turned the water on in the bathtub. It was lukewarm and she gently took a washcloth to Natsu’s body, carefully wiping the dried and new blood from his body. She had slid his waistcoat off before Virgo left. Now, she carefully unwound the scarf from around his neck. A gasp escaped her as her eyes settled on the jagged scar across his throat that arched up on the underside of his chin. Is that why he always wore the scarf; to keep the scar hidden from prying eyes? His entire body was littered with scars, but this was the most prominent, the most menacing. She swallowed her guilt and finished washing him off before struggling to get him out of the tub. A presence appeared beside her and Loke helped her carry Natsu to her bed after drying him off. 

“The dark guild is frantically searching the streets for Natsu. Don’t let him leave here until he is healed, okay?” Loke ruffled Lucy’s hair as she smiled softly at one of her most trusted friends.

“Thank-you Loke. I’m glad you’re okay.” Her words came out in a whisper. 

“You don’t have to worry about me. Just stay on guard and keep yourself safe. Don’t be a stranger either. We know its against the law and everything, but we all miss you.” He whispered before returning to the spirit world. Lucy bit her lip, fighting back the tears welling in her eyes as she bandaged Natsu’s wounds. Her celestial spirits. She missed them with all her heart, but was it worth the risk? If someone caught her, they would destroy her keys and she would never see them again. She wouldn’t be able to live, knowing her spirits were locked away because of her own doing. She shook her head, urging herself to focus on the man bleeding in her bed. He needed her right now and she couldn’t let herself get dragged under because of things that might happen beyond her control. Once she was satisfied with her bandages, she tucked the bartender in, kissing his forehead gently before shutting herself in the bathroom to scrub his blood from her skin. Once her skin was clean, she changed into a sweater and sweatpants before texting a quick message to Wendy, letting her know Natsu is okay. She tossed Natsu’s and her own clothes in the washer before curling up on the couch, eyes trained on the snoring bartender before she fell into a deep slumber. 

* * *

Lucy jolted awake, the sound of screaming shaking her bones. She threw her blankets to the ground and sprinted over to Natsu who was flailing in bed. His limbs were tangled in the blankets and heat was emanating from his body. Sweat pooled on his face and chest as he screamed in agony.

“Natsu! Wake up! It’s a nightmare. You have to wake up!” Lucy shouted, her arms trying to hold down Natsu’s limbs to keep him from hurting himself. At the sound of her voice, his body relaxed. His breathing was still ragged as his eyes slowly opened. She locked her stare on his onyx gaze and he blinked, confused by the situation. 

“Luce? Where are we?” He mumbled groggily, cringing in pain as he tried to sit up. 

“My apartment.” She whispered and he jolted upright, groaning as he hunched forward and grabbed his stomach. 

“What if they followed us? What the hell were you thinking? If they saw you, they would have killed you instantly.” He growled, his eyes dark as he snapped at her. He was unconscious when Loke distracted the men, so Lucy didn’t blame him for thinking she was careless. If anything had went wrong, she had her spirits with her. He had nothing to worry about. 

“I wasn’t going to let you die! Even if you are part of a dark guild. Even if you betrayed them or did something terrible. I couldn’t watch you get hurt. I couldn’t stand there and lose you Natsu.” She admitted, her shoulders hunching as the tears flowed effortlessly from her eyes. She had already decided, the moment she saw Natsu in the alley, that no matter what he did, she would forgive him. She didn’t know his past and she had no business judging him for something she didn’t understand. Was she mad that he was dealing with it alone? Of course, but that wasn’t the issue in that moment. Natsu’s gaze softened as his finger brushed a few tears from her cheeks. 

“What if something had happened to you? I couldn’t live with myself.” He responded, his voice cautious and soft. He seemed lost in his own thoughts when he spoke and Lucy smiled softly.

“I’m fine though. Nothing happened to me. You are here and we are both alive.” She assured him and a grin tugged at his lips as his eyes struggled to stay open. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” She pressed her lips to his forehead again and he nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. Lucy returned to the couch, though it took her hours to fall asleep. When she awoke the next day, the bartender was gone. All that was left was a note, having a few words scribbled on a napkin. 

_ Luce, _

_ I can’t put you in danger and I have to leave for a while. I’m going to see a healer before I leave, so don’t worry. I promise, when it’s all over, I’ll come back for you. Thank-you, for everything. You brought me happiness and clarity. I will come back, I promise. _

_ Natsu _


	6. A Surprise Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! My lab is starting a huge experiment tomorrow, so I am going to be overwhelmingly busy! I’m going to try my best to update this coming week, but if I can’t, I’ll update twice the following week! Thank-you for sticking around and understanding the hectic posting schedule. I hope you enjoy (:

**March 31st**

Lucy isn’t proud of what she did the moment she found the note on her bed. She screamed, cursing the dark guild and wishing them all dead. They chased Natsu away. They made him leave her behind. She also cursed the dragon slayers, for what they did a decade ago and for getting magic banned across the land. If only he knew. If only he knew how strong she was, that she could defend herself. As she blamed everyone but herself, a realization dawned on her. If she had told him, maybe he would have taken her with him. There still might be time. She had no idea when he left or where he was going, but someone had to. She shoved various things in a backpack before tossing her sweatpants and pulling on leggings instead. She laced up her combat boots before hurrying out the door. She ran to Fairy Tail, frowning at the dark windows. It was still early and no one had arrived yet to open the bar. She ran to Levy’s place instead, praying that Wendy was there. Levy was suppose to have gotten back late last night, so it was a possibility that the small girl was there with her. When Lucy paused to catch her breath, she noticed the front door slowly opening. Gajeel slipped through the door, shutting it softly behind him. A bag resided on his back and he slipped into the woods behind their house. 

Gajeel. Was he leaving Levy? It wasn’t possible. The two were inseparable. Lucy hurried after him, following his footprints in the mud. He walked for hours, Lucy trailing behind to stay hidden. Why would he be trekking through the woods all day? Where was he going? Despite hunger clawing at her stomach and aching pains shooting through her knees, she pressed on. He finally paused in a clearing and Lucy tucked herself between trees, making sure to keep her distance. 

“Metal face. Took you long enough.” That voice. Lucy poked her head out far enough to see around the wide trunk that kept her hidden. Natsu stood tall with Wendy beside him. His arms were crossed over his chest and a dark cloak settled over his shoulders. Wendy wore a similar cloak and she sighed as Gajeel scowled at them both. 

“Look, not everyone can just drop their lives and leave everything behind. I had to make up some story about visiting my dad before Levy would even let me pack a freakin’ bag.” He snapped and a low growl escaped Natsu. The sound caused Lucy to flinch, but the other two didn’t even blink. 

“You think it was easy for me? Lucy risked her life to save my sorry ass and I left her behind with a freakin’ note! Know why I did it? Because we put everyone we love in danger! I told you guys we never should have settled in a town. We’d be better off like Cobra, moving from village to village. Instead, we had to sell our souls to some pathetic dark guild to keep the guards off our trail.” Natsu’s voice echoed through the trees as anger built inside him. 

“No one told you to befriend the girl. You only have yourself to blame for that. As for the dark guild, what changed? What made them snap? Why are we even here?” Gajeel hissed back and Wendy stood silently, eyes trained on the ground. 

“You’re one to talk. The day you met Levy, you were ready to take her and run. You only stayed with us because she insisted on staying for Fairy Tail!” Natsu snapped back, turning away from Gajeel. “As for the dark guild, I was done being a puppet. I don’t want anymore blood on my hands just to keep ourselves and Fairy Tail safe. If we leave, the target on Fairy Tail diminishes and everyone there will be safe. As for our next move, we have to round up the others. It seems there are rumors of my brother surfacing and we have to put an end to that.” Natsu growled the last sentence under his breath and both Wendy and Gajeel tensed. Natsu had a brother? Lucy was having difficulty keeping up with the exchange between the three friends. 

“Lead the way.” Gajeel huffed, scowling as he looked away from Natsu. Natsu nodded and took off through the woods. They ended up traveling through a nearby town, gathering supplies before making their way to a mountain trail. Lucy stayed in the trees, only pausing to eat an apple. She left the core behind as she hurried to catch up with the group. All three of them tensed, pausing from their trip as Lucy held her breath. Did they notice she was following them? She made sure to keep her distance and stay quiet until she finally gathered the courage to reveal that she was following. Her eyes widened as flames formed on Natsu’s fists, the tendrils licking up his arms as his eyes scanned their surroundings. His nose twitched. In a single motion, his body jolted to the side as vines shot up from the ground. They wrapped around Wendy’s ankles and wrists as Natsu dodged them, torching the tips when they got too close. Gajeel cut through the vines effortlessly, his now metal arm glistening in the sunlight. He freed Wendy who gracefully dropped to the ground. Her hands cut through the air, her eyes narrowing into focus. Every spot her hand moved, the vine was sliced by an invisible force. Lucy was in awe of the three as they fought the ever growing vines. 

“I have to admit, I’m impressed.” A woman’s voice growled as a vine snapped around Gajeel’s waist, tightening its hold on him as he squirmed. Wendy was too busy fighting off a swordsman to help her comrade. 

“I’m not.” A lanky man stepped from the trees and yawned as he lifted his hand. A wolf-like creature emerged from the ground, frothing at the mouth as it launched itself right at Natsu. 

“Fire Dragon’s Sword Horn!” He growled as the roaring embers blanketed his entire body. He charged at the creature, colliding with its center. They both went crashing through the trees, demolishing century old beings in the process.  The creature was on its feet before Natsu and reflected the attack back at him. The fire mage slammed into a weeping willow, the bark shattering around his body. “What the hell?” Natsu huffed, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He pushed himself back up, charging at the creature with a flaming fist.

“There’s no use in fighting. My creature will reflect any attack you throw with equal strength.” The man laughed as the creature slammed into Natsu once more. His body cracked an oak tree in half this time and he grimaced. Lucy pulled her eyes from her closest friend to focus on the smallest wizard. Wendy had managed to take down the swordsman, but she was restricted from moving. She angrily tugged at her legs, but they weren’t cooperating with her.  

“Gravity.” A tall, rail-thin woman stepped out from the shadows, her one hand trained on Wendy before the other one settled on Natsu. “My magic will keep you monsters where you belong.” A devilish smirk touched her ruby red lips as Natsu fell to his knees. The mage who once controlled the vines jumped around jubilantly and cuffed the three wizards. 

“You three are under arrest and sentenced to death. Enjoy the fresh air while you still can.” She giggled as a few soldiers from the nearby kingdom emerged from the underbrush. Lucy’s hand went to her pouch as she studied the opposing wizards. The soldiers weren’t mages and if she could just free her friends and subdue the creature, they’d have a chance. Natsu shoved himself to his feet, fire still on his fists as he stumbled, struggling against the force holding him down. He punched a soldier in the face, before kicking the legs out from under another. He couldn’t get his body off the ground though and he cursed under his breath.

“Natsu! Stop! The cuffs will drain you completely if you keep fighting!” Wendy cried, tears welling in her eyes. Lucy’s heart faltered as reality weighed heavily on her. 

“I don’t care. I made a promise and I’m going to keep it.” He sucked down a gulp of air before shouting. “Fire dragon’s roar!” Flames shot out from his lips as his body flew backwards. The raging fire scorched the woman who was binding him to the ground. Wendy’s body eased into relaxation, before she  jumped up to help fight with him. 

“Sky dragon’s roar!” She shouted as a whirlwind knocked the other woman off her feet, her hold on the vines weakening enough for Gajeel to break through. With the distraction, Lucy was able to summon Plue and Cancer, as well as, change into her star dress. She grasped the scissor-blades tightly in her hands, taking a shaky breath before speaking. She didn’t use her star dresses often and the release of magic energy left her a little disoriented. 

“Now Plue!” The tiny snowman smiled and nodded, complete trust in his wizard, before his shaking body ran towards the snarling creature. He kicked at the creature’s leg and the monster shifted, shrinking to the size of Plue. A smirk touched Lucy’s lips. The man’s jaw dropped as the creature and Plue had a pathetic fist fight. Lucy sent Cancer out to help the others while she jumped from her hiding place. Her blade sliced through the center of the man controlling the creature and she kicked his body off the sword, cringing in response to the wet thud. The moment he hit the ground, the creature vanished just as Wendy was knocked unconscious by the gravity mage. Lucy spun and locked eyes with Natsu as she cut down another soldier. Before he could say anything, Cancer appeared before Natsu, clutching the cuffs and forcing tiny bursts of magic into each side. It was Loke who taught them all how to counter the binding spell embedded in the cuffs. The metal shattered and Cancer moved onto Gajeel and then Wendy before helping take down soldiers. Lucy spun again, cutting into the larger soldier. Her blade slid effortlessly through his shoulder. She had to fight the tears welling in her eyes. Now was not the time to show weakness. It was her choice to join the fight. It was her choice to use the scissor-swords.  

“You bitch.” A woman shouted, a vine centimeters from Lucy’s face. It burned to ash before it could touch her and Natsu’s flaming body slammed into the woman. He shoved himself off the ground, his brow furrowed as he studied Lucy’s conflicted expression. She pulled her stare away, focusing on the task at hand. Gajeel managed to take down the gravity mage and Lucy looked around. The bodies of the soldiers littered the forest floor, their blood staining the plush grass a daunting crimson. Lucy’s star dress dissipated, the swords returning to the spirit world as Plue and Cancer vanished as well. She breathed heavily, unable to help Gajeel and Natsu gather all the assailants. She had to focus on collecting herself. Gajeel melded the armor of the soldiers, binding all of them to trees before he turned away to check on Wendy. Natsu stumbled towards Lucy without a word, falling to his knees as Lucy dropped down to catch him before he could hit the ground. 

“You’re a celestial wizard.” His voice was low as he tried to calm his ragged breathing. His heart was racing. 

“I guess we both had secrets.” Lucy nodded, unable to read the look in his eyes.

“Thank-you.” He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers, his shaking hand cupping her cheek as his eyes shut. The warmth radiating from him was comforting and she smiled softly before his body collapsed in her arms. 

“Looks like they’re both out cold. Think you can carry Wendy while I carry him? We have to move, now.” Gajeel huffed, cradling Wendy in his arms. 

“I have an idea.” She freed one more key from her pouch and summoned Horologium. The clock spirit stood tall beside them and she managed to get Natsu inside. “Horologium can carry him as far as we need him to.” She assured Gajeel and the man nodded, impressed with the celestial wizard. 

“Let’s go then, Bunny girl.” He mumbled under his breath, not waiting for Lucy before walking away. 

“Aye-aye captain.” Lucy whispered under her breath and she hurried to catch up with him, Horologium on her heels. Gajeel ended up behind her, telling her to keep walking in that direction while he covered their tracks. When he wanted to turn, he would just yell a new direction at her and she would give him the most abrupt turn that she could. Leaves crunched under their feet as they ducked under low-hanging branches and climbed through various thickets lining their path. During their walk, Wendy had woken and she insisted on walking with Lucy. Wendy led the way, seeming to know where Gajeel was taking them. Lucy was just grateful that he finally stopped barking directions at her. It was beginning to stress her out in a unnecessary way, especially when he would make her lead the way through thorns and vines. As they walked, Wendy maintained a conversation with Lucy in soft whispers. She explained to Lucy that the three of them were part of a bigger group and that they’re looking for their friends. She also defended Natsu, saying he wanted to protect Lucy from their world, not knowing that she was a celestial wizard. It was unnecessary because Lucy had already forgiven Natsu. When they reached a clearing, Gajeel told them to rest before disappearing into the woods. Horologium returned to the spirit world, leaving Natsu sprawled out in the dirt. Wendy knelt beside him, her hands glowing over his body as she whispered softly under her breath. Wendy had wind and healing magic. That was an interesting combination.  Lucy leaned her back against a tree, thinking over the events that transpired that day. To think, she left her new home behind her to follow after three friends who just happen to be wizards like her. She never would have even known unless they were attacked. It wasn’t something people talked about these days. The images of the battle flicked through her mind. Her brain paused when she thought over Natsu’s attack. The fire mage was skilled and strong. Lucy could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves when fighting. It seemed like he had an endless flow of magical energy in his body. Though, when Lucy really thought about it, she should’ve known. His abnormally high body temperature and the fact that he extended his energy to her at Levy’s when he was asleep. She thought it was just his normal body heat at that time, but it had snapped back from her when she woke. She shook her head, letting her thoughts drift back to the fight itself. Natsu had breathed literal embers out of his throat. How the heck did his throat not burn to a crisp? It was like he was part dragon or somethi- wait. Lucy’s eyes fell on the scar that was now exposed on his throat and her eyes widened. Wendy had healing and wind magic, plus Gajeel used iron magic. Lucy threw herself to her feet, her heart thundering in her chest as her brain pieced everything together. 

“You’re all dragon slayers!” She blurted as Natsu’s eyes fluttered open and Gajeel returned with firewood and a variety of berries and nuts. Natsu didn’t say a word, staring her down as if he expected her to flee from them. “You killed all those people. You’re not even human and you’re the leader.” She gestured to Natsu, her voice wavering as she yelled. Natsu nodded, eyes trained on her while the other two looked away. “And you have nothing to say for yourself. None of you?” She huffed under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest. She saved fugitives. They were the reason magic was banned and all those people died, yet she helped them escape again. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin as she sucked down a deep breath, trying to calm her erratically beating heart. 

“There’s nothing to say Bunny girl. You won’t believe us anyway.” Gajeel muttered. 

“Try me.” She challenged, her heart still thundering away as she scowled at them all. 

“The ninth dragon slayer, Acnologia, was the black dragon. He was the king of demons before he joined our group centuries ago. He was going to destroy the entire world if we didn’t stop him. There were many casualties, yes, but we tried to warn everyone to flee. Most didn’t believe us and the few that listened and survived, turned on us. They painted us as ruthless monsters, but they didn’t know the half of it. The townspeople, they all became possessed by spirits that Acnologia awakened from the palace cemetery. Either we killed them or they’d be tortured in hell once the spirits took over entirely. He even killed one of our own, God Serena, before we took him down.” Natsu explained, his eyes trained on the firewood as he extended his hand, effortlessly lighting the fire. The flames danced in his onyx stare as he thought over what to say next. 

“The ninth member died years before the attack. That’s what the legend always said.” Lucy struggled to process everything. Her heart wanted her to accept every word Natsu said, but her brain and her past fought against the trust she had in the bartender. 

“Because Acnologia went rogue hundreds of years ago! No history book or traveling bard would remember that.” Gajeel hissed, preventing Natsu from responding. 

“Hundreds of years?” Lucy’s brain stuck on that statement. Though the attack happened a short while ago, the dragon slayers would be much older if they aged the same as humans. 

“Demons don’t age very fast. We have a different biology than humans.” Wendy spoke softly, her cheeks wet with fresh tears from the whole exchange. 

“Go back to Fairy Tail Lucy. Forget about us. When we finish our mission, I won’t come back. Only Gajeel will return and that’s for Levy’s sake.” Natsu muttered, his body completely turned from Lucy. No. That’s not what Lucy wanted… was it? 

“Where are you going?” She was in shock, but Natsu tugged on her heart. She would have followed him anywhere before learning his secret. Was he really that different from the quirky, hot-headed bartender? Was he really that different from her best friend? She didn’t think so. 

“To find Igneel.” Natsu huffed. “Hell.” Gajeel responded at the same time. The two slayers locked eyes. 

“What? We all know our dragons are in hell. You think we’d let you break down the gates alone? Once we finish off Zeref, we will find the gates and find our dragons. We will wreak havoc down there until we do. I know that’s what you always wanted” Gajeel assured Natsu with a broad grin on his face. 

“Yeah!” Wendy agreed, her tiny fists clenched. Zeref. Lucy recognized that name from the legends.

“Zeref is alive? I thought he was sealed away with his brother.” Lucy was horrified. The magic council swore that the demon warriors were sealed away, their power drained. How was the elder brother alive? 

“Well, I managed to get topside. It would make sense that he did too.” Natsu sighed and Lucy put it together. Zeref is Natsu’s brother. Her heart ached for the demon, even if she was still conflicted. “There are rumors. We won’t know until he makes a move or we find him first.” He added. 

“It’s why we need to find the other slayers! Everyone went into hiding, so it’s not an easy task.” Wendy spoke softly, eyes focused on Lucy. The other slayers. She remembered her spirits talking about them a few years ago, saying how it was easy to find them close to natural disasters.

“I think I know where to find the lightning slayer.” She blurted and the three slayers froze, eyes wide. 

“Laxus?” Wendy gasped the same time Gajeel said, “how?” Lucy locked eyes with Natsu before speaking.

“I’ve been on my own for the past year. I was always on the move. At one point during my trip, a terrible lightning storm settled over a cluster of villages. I’ve never seen anything like it. Only one village managed to not get struck once. It was like the lightning was being deflected above our heads. I think Laxus is there. It would make sense that he would protect the village that took him in.” She concluded and Gajeel scoffed. 

“That doesn’t really sound like a Laxus thing to do. Trust-” 

“Where’s the village?” Natsu cut Gajeel off and he scowled. 

“I can lead us there.” She smiled widely. 

“You’re going home.” Natsu glowered at her.

“I’m staying with you.” She snapped, glowering right back at the fire dragon slayer. 

“Really?” Wendy beamed, running over to Lucy and throwing her arms around her. 

“I think you all have been misjudged and I want to help you, all of you. If Zeref is alive, he will destroy everything I care about. If you guys were actually the ruthless murderers people say you are, you wouldn’t have went into a dormant stage after your exile. Fairy Tail never would have taken you in. It wouldn’t make any sense.” She concluded, a confident grin on her face. 

“Yay!” Wendy squeezed her tighter, bouncing with happy energy. Natsu didn’t respond, simply staring her down while Gajeel huffed something under his breath. He told everyone to eat and passed out rations. That was the end of that conversation. Looks like Lucy’s heart won the internal battle and she wouldn’t go back on her decision. She made that promise to herself. 


	7. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It is finally time for an update! I really needed a break from studying, so I figured I would do some editing and post a chapter. I have two more chapters written that will need some editing, but I'm hoping to post again soon! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! (:

**April 2nd**

Two entire days passed and Natsu managed to avoid conversing with Lucy the entire trip. Once Gajeel explained their location, she was able to design a rough map for them to follow. She was leading the way, while Natsu trailed behind to cover their tracks. It was during the third night, while Gajeel was out looking for food, that Lucy snapped. She never could handle being ignored very well. 

“So you’re just not going to speak to me anymore? That’s it? Just like that, our friendship is over?” She caught Wendy and Natsu off guard with her outburst. Wendy hurried away, mumbling something about finding a water source, heading after Gajeel. That left the pair alone, Lucy glaring at Natsu while he studied her. 

“I have nothing to say.” He muttered, pulling his eyes from her. 

“Nothing? I try to help you and you just push me away. Some friend you are.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What else do you want me to do? You know the truth now and those soldiers saw your face! Being with us, it puts you at risk. We can’t be friends. I can’t think of you in the same way anymore.” He retorted, his gaze pained as if each word cut through him as they left his lips. It didn’t matter to Lucy, how much pain he was in. It was his own doing.

“Why?” Her voice cracked as she spoke and she cursed her wavering tone. She didn’t want him to see just how much his words hurt, but it was inevitable.

“Because I’ll just be reckless and you’ll get hurt! That’s how I am in every battle. I don’t think of any consequences, I just fight to survive and to protect those I care about! Being my friend, it’s a risk even for the other dragon slayers. I never should have let my guard down around you, but I was selfish.” He shouted, pushing himself off the ground to glare down at the celestial wizard. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and she tried her best to blink them away. 

“I’m not a damsel in distress! I’m the one who saved you twice! I can defend myself in a battle.” Lucy shouted right back at him and he growled, his fist shattering bark as the flames licked the trunk of the tree in front of him. 

“If the other dragon slayers deem you a nuisance, they won’t hesitate to kill you. Zeref would rip you apart. Luce, you saved me and I will always remember that, but you won’t stand a chance against the others. Knowing that, it just makes me crazy. I can’t focus on the mission. If I lose control over my power, it could be catastrophic.” He explained through his clenched jaw. That infuriated Lucy.

“Because you can’t control your emotions, I have to lose the only person I’ve ever trusted as much as my spirits. I have to lose my best friend. That’s just great.” She snapped, shoving herself off the ground as tears flowed down her cheeks. She stomped off into the woods, leaving the dragon slayer behind her. She climbed through the underbrush, ducking under vines and low hanging branches as she pushed on into the darkness. Her only light was the moon and she summoned Plue to keep her company. She held the little guy in her arms, hugging him close to her chest. When she was far enough away, she collapsed to the ground. Her back rested against rough bark as she clutched onto Plue, pulling her knees to her chest. She sobbed. Her tears fell for the people killed a decade ago, for the mages who were torn from their families and drained of their power, for her spirits who had to stay hidden to keep her safe, for her shitty past, for the loss of her closest friend, and for the dragon slayers who were misjudged and wanted as fugitives. 

“Such a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be crying. What’s wrong?” She startled at the sound of a young voice. A little girl poked her head out from behind a weeping willow, her brown eyes wide with wonder. Her blonde hair glistened in the moonlight and Lucy couldn’t help but see herself reflected in the girl. She sniffled, wiping her eyes before responding. 

“I just had a fight with a close friend. That’s all.” She smiled softly. “What are you doing out here?” The little girl stumbled out from behind the tree, her battered body exposed under her pale nightgown. 

“I’m hiding from Daddy. He came home angry again. I ran and hid under my bed like Ms. Vivian taught me, but he found me.” Her fragile voice pierced Lucy. The girl shifted, growing taller as her body filled out the night gown. It was tattered, her hair knotted and soaked with her own blood. Her gaping side was staining the night gown as tendrils of red swirled down her hip. 

“Father had a rough night. Mom was haunting him again and he only sees her when he looks at me. Ms. Vivian is missing and I’m terrified. Please help me.” She stepped forward and it dawned on Lucy that she was screaming. She hadn’t even noticed the high-pitch tone escaping her own lips.

“We need to go home. Daddy needs us.” The smaller girl formed beside the teenager and they both stumbled towards Lucy. 

“Leave me alone! I’m never going back to live with that monster!” She wailed, her vocal chords straining as she scraped her back on the bark to distance herself. 

“Now, now. My lucky Lucy. You are a Heartfilia! You shouldn’t be roughing it out in the woods. Come home and take a nice bath. Then we can have some father-daughter time. Let’s go to the movies or go to the gallery. You always loved the art galleries in town. I miss you sweetheart.” That voice. Lucy’s entire body tensed, her limbs no longer obeying her. She couldn’t move. There was no escaping him. She would go home and be his punching bag once again. It’s what she deserved. She was the reason why her mother passed. If only she was better behaved. If only she didn’t play with the keys in the courtyard. Her mother might have survived if she could have fought back, but the young and naive toddler had no idea the dark guild had settled in town. She had no idea the keys were her mother’s only defense. “Stand up Lucy! Look at your father! I deserve that much respect! You made me hurt you!” He shouted, anger lacing his words as they cut through Lucy like a dagger. She sobbed, clutching her head as her entire body shook. 

“Get the hell away from Lucy.” A low voice snarled, heat dancing around Lucy’s body. Lucy tensed as her younger screams tore through the night air. The sound of fighting around her didn’t even pull her attention. Her mother’s kind smile plagued her mind. Her father’s disappointed and disgusted glare followed and she curled in on herself. “Luce? That sick bastard can’t hurt you anymore. Please, open your eyes.” The warmth pulled at the edge of her mind and her body relaxed into it. It was familiar and Lucy startled as a gentle hand cupped her cheek. Her eyes snapped open as she shoved herself backwards. Natsu was crouched down in front of her, his stare pained as he watched her. His movements were cautious as he leaned forward, his hand extended. 

“Natsu? When did you get here?” Her voice was soft and uncertain. Her throat was scratchy and it burned when she swallowed. 

“I was here the whole time. I followed you, but when I saw your past self, I froze up a bit.” His fists clenched as he growled. “What kind of man does that to his own daughter?” Flames danced behind his eyes as embers formed on his fists. 

“He blames me for my mother’s death. She was attacked by a dark guild in town and I had her gate keys. I thought they were toys and I was too young to understand magic. He spent most nights trashed, reeking of whiskey. He only hurt me when I sang or when he looked at me too closely. There were a few nights that he would mistaken me for my mom and that only fueled his rage. It’s why I ran away and why I can’t ever go home.” She explained before reaching out to cup Natsu’s fists with her shaking hands. The fire went out the instant her palms touched his skin, only a gentle warmth remaining. 

“Lucy...” 

“I’m okay now. I’m traveling with three of the most powerful wizards in the world. He can’t hurt me anymore.” She smiled softly at him, trying to reassure herself more than anything. 

“I’ll never let him touch you again, Luce. I promise.” He tugged her forward, wrapping his arms around her. Her body relaxed in his embrace, settling into the warmth of his body as he pulled her onto his lap. She curled towards him, sniffling to keep the tears from flowing. She tried thinking of anything but what just transpired. She wasn’t weak. She wasn’t going to shed anymore tears because of that man. The pair sat in silence for nearly an hour, Lucy finding comfort in the dragon slayer’s embrace. He was one of the most powerful wizards in the entire word. She never felt safer. 

“Is it that easy to forget about me, Natsu?” A young woman’s voice startled the two mages. Natsu’s entire body tensed around Lucy. Both of their eyes opened to settle on a beautiful woman with short white hair. She wore a lavender dress that hugged her curves and split to reveal her leg. A white Fairy Tail symbol was positioned on her left thigh. “We were supposed to get married. We always talked about it when we were kids. We would have been a family. You, me, and Happy.” Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she spoke softly. 

“Lisanna.” He whispered, jaw agape as he watched her. Her lovely features twisted into a scowl.

“Instead, you left me to die! You let my siblings get cursed and you let Happy get tortured! Now you are parading around with someone else? You’re just going to get her killed too!” She growled, her fists clenching. A small, blue cat took shape beside her. Tiny white wings expanded behind his back and a soft gasp escaped Natsu’s lips. 

“Did you forget about me Natsu?” The cat questioned. 

“Happy.” Natsu released Lucy, pushing himself to his feet. Lucy stood beside him, eyes trained on the odd pair. “I never forgot you buddy. You’re my best friend.” 

“Then why’d you let me die?” Happy shouted, launching himself off the ground. He arched in the sky, diving to collide with Natsu. Natsu shut his eyes, turning his head slightly as a tear escaped, trailing down his cheek. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so freakin’ sorry Happy, Lisanna. I failed you both. And I’m sorry Lucy. I can’t fight them.” He sounded so broken and Lucy didn’t hesitate, she couldn’t. Her outfit shifted, light surrounding her body before a bow formed in her hands. An arrow pierced Happy, the blue cat dissipating into the breeze. 

“I’m sorry Natsu.” Lucy whispered as she released the second arrow, hitting Lisanna in the chest. The girl crumpled to the ground, her body vanishing. Lucy’s star dress vanished and she fell to her knees, her hands shaking. They sat in silence for a while, breathing heavily, before Natsu’s hand tangled in her hair. She hadn’t realized that she leaned towards him when she fell.  

“Thank-you, Lucy.” He spoke softly before taking a deep breath. His fingers slipped from her hair, his fists clenching. “Show yourself, you coward! I know you’re there! Get out of our heads and fight us head on!” He shouted at the trees, his nose twitching as he smelled the air. “Found yah.” He growled as flames lit his feet, catapulting his body into the tree. He crashed through the branches, dragging the body of a woman with him. They collided with the ground, clouds of dirt shielding them from Lucy’s sight. The celestial mage pushed herself to her feet and stumbled after them. “Why are you toying with us? What’s your angle?” He spat, newly formed talons digging into the woman’s throat. She squirmed, gasping for air as she clawed at his hand. Fury was burning in Natsu’s eyes as he lifted his other hand, fire dancing on his exposed talons. A shimmering band on the woman’s bicep caught Lucy’s eye and she sprinted towards them. 

“Hold still!” She snapped and Natsu tensed immediately. Lucy wrapped her hands around the band, pulsing bits of magical energy into the cuff until it shattered. A sigh of relief escaped the woman as she stilled, her body going slack against the tree. “Put her down. She was being controlled by someone. It’s not her fault.” Lucy placed a gentle hand on Natsu’s arm and the fire mage let the woman slip through his grasp. He dropped down, falling back on his butt as he held his head in his hands. Lucy left him for a moment, making her way back to the campsite. With Gajeel’s help, she brought the woman to the campsite and Wendy got to work on healing her. Gajeel didn’t even question it when Lucy took off again. She climbed through the woods and returned to Natsu’s side, dropping down to sit beside him. Her body was shivering involuntarily and she bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Come here.” Natsu mumbled, raising his arm. The talons had retracted and he seemed to have calmed. Lucy inched forward, tucking her body under his arm. He held her close, sharing his body heat with her. Lucy finally let go, allowing the bottled up emotions to escape. Tears slid down her cheeks as she sobbed. Natsu stayed quiet, lost in thoughts of his own. As the night progressed, Lucy slowly felt consciousness escaping her. That was, until Natsu surprised them both. “I thought pushing you away would keep you safe. I wanted you to go back to Fairy Tail and forget about me. Before you moved to Mongolia, I was a puppet for a dark guild. They worked to hide my magical presence and to protect Fairy Tail.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “While Fairy Tail might look like a normal bar, only wizards can see it. To outsiders, it just looks like a run down factory. Levy took you there as a test because she sensed your magical energy. She knew that only wizards with good intentions could see the bar and enter the building. It’s how Gramps protects us. Fairy Tail is an underground guild and while Mira said the mark was for work, it’s actually the guild symbol and is only visible to other wizards.” The words poured from Natsu’s lips and Lucy refused to interrupt him. “Fairy Tail took Gajeel, Wendy, and I in without hesitation. They’re my family and I got careless and almost risked exposing them because I didn’t want to be a puppet anymore. I also didn’t want to lose myself. The woman you saw, her name is Lisanna. She’s a childhood friend. Her family took me in when I was young and first came to the surface. Her older siblings,Mira and Elfman, took care of Lisanna and I. One day, we found a giant egg in the middle of the forest. Lisanna had the great idea of hatching it and being the parents of whatever hatched. Happy was born from that egg. We raised him together and he was my best friend. When we were older, our home was attacked by a dark guild, followers of Zeref, and I lost control. I was so focused on killing that I forgot to protect. Lisanna died trying to save Happy. The dark guild, they tortured Happy and took him. I tracked him for years but I never found him. On top of that, Mira and Elfman were cursed to spend eternity with me. It was lost magic, a curse I hadn’t seen in hundreds of years. I didn’t want their lives linked to mine, but I never found a way to break the curse. Neither of them blamed me, but I know that I failed to protect Lisanna and Happy that day.” His tone broke Lucy’s heart and she curled closer towards him. 

“It was their choice to fight with you. There’s only so much you could do.” 

“I could have done more! I’m a monster, Lucy. I bring death and destruction wherever I go. I’m freakin’ terrified that I’ll slip back into the darkness. No one will be able to stop me.” His voice was quivering and Lucy pushed herself to her knees. Her fingers slipped to cup his cheek, palm pressed against the warm skin. His cheek was wet with fresh tears and Lucy swiftly wiped them away with her thumb.

“That’ll never happen. I don’t see darkness within you. When I look into your eyes, I see hope, strength, and compassion. I see my best friend. What happened to Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, and Happy wasn’t your fault. Happy could still be alive out there, fighting to see you again. Don’t give up Natsu and don’t blame yourself.” She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his forehead. 

“Lucy.” Natsu whispered under his breath as they gazed into each others eyes. Lucy had leaned her head down, gravitating closer to him. Their noses brushed as Lucy’s eyes fluttered shut. Natsu was conflicted, the battle raging within him. He couldn’t do this to Lucy. He had to push her away and keep his distance. He lacked all self control though, when it came to her. He leaned closer, breathing in her exhaled air. Twigs snapped, startling them both as Gajeel came stumbling through the woods. 

“That girl’s awake and she’s got some interesting things to say.” He huffed, trying to calm his breathing. The pair nodded, Natsu pulling them both to their feet. He stole a glance at Lucy, noting her rosy cheeks. 

“We will talk more later.” Lucy squeezed his hand before following after the iron dragon slayer.

“I know.” Natsu stated, following after them. As the foliage growing along the forest floor cushioned their feet, Lucy felt herself gravitating closer to the man behind her. She couldn’t help herself. The dragon slayer soothed the creeping fear that made a home in her heart for years. Seeing her past selves, seeing her father; it made all of the emotions she successfully buried come rushing to the surface of her memory. Natsu, he helped control them and she wasn’t ready to be apart from him just yet. In a few moments, she fell into step beside him and a soft smile touched his lips. He swung his arm out, linking his fingers with hers. Their palms nestled together and his familiar warmth danced up her arm. She returned his smile, squeezing his hand as they reached the clearing. Wendy sat on a tree stump, her shoulders slumped as she breathed heavily. Beside her, sat a girl with a chocolate brown braid hanging down her right shoulder. Her clothing was tattered and she had pulled her knees to her chest, tucking her head behind her arms. The scrapes that had littered her body were pulled close and Gajeel’s cloak resided on her shoulders. Gajeel was standing away, just outside the light of the fire. He leaned against a tree, eyes narrowed and fixed on the stranger. Natsu led Lucy towards the fire, gently tugging her hand so she would sit beside him. The moment she was seated, he slipped off his cloak, draping it over her shoulders. She pulled it close around her, enjoying the smoky aroma and warmth that enveloped her. 

“You must be Salamander, right? You’re the leader of the dragon slayers.” The girl slowly opened her eyes, settling them on the pair. They were the color of amber, sparkling from the light of the embers. Though beautiful, her eyes were puffy from the many tears she shed when she woke. 

“My name is Natsu and I am the fire dragon slayer. The one who healed you is Wendy, the sky dragon slayer. By the tree, is Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer.” Natsu introduced the slayers and the girl nodded before her eyes landed on the blonde. 

“And you’re Lucy, a human like me. You’re a celestial wizard.” Her voice was soft and unsteady. Lucy nodded, tightening her grip on Natsu’s cloak. “I’m so sorry for what I did to you, to both of you. I couldn’t stop myself though. When I felt the terror in you, Lucy, my heart broke. And Natsu, the guilt.” She took a deep breath, eyes trained on the fire now. “I wanted to vomit. I wish I could take back what I did. I wish I never stepped foot in that mansion. The moment I did, he could sense my magic and he played me for a fool.” She choked out, her arms resting on her knees. 

“Just tell them the truth, like you told Wendy and I. Natsu may look scary, but he doesn’t hold actual grudges. I wouldn’t be here if he did. And Bunny girl, she’s already forgiven you.” Gajeel mumbled, pushing off the tree to join the others by the fire. He crouched down before dropping himself backwards, sprawling his legs in front of him. The corner of Natsu’s lip quirked into a smirk and Lucy’s eyes widened. She didn’t think Gajeel could read her so well, but she went along with it, 

“He’s right, you know.” She whispered and Natsu’s hand seemed to find hers the moment the first word left her lip. “I have already forgiven you. You were being controlled, used as a puppet by someone. I only know how to break that technology because of my spirits. We just want to know the truth, really. What’s your name?” Lucy continued, taking a deep breath to calm her throbbing heart. 

“Grace. My name is Grace. I’m from Dershire. It’s a kingdom not far from here. I was traveling with some friends when we reached a neighboring town. There were flyers posted everywhere, advertising a merchant show in one of the mansions on the outskirts of town. Of course my friends insisted we go, so I went along. The moment I stepped inside though, a dark and brooding man was at my side. There was something eerie about him and I was thrown off. He introduced himself as Rogue and said that his brother wished to speak with me. He insisted that I followed and that I would regret any other decision. He led me to the chambers of a man named Sting, who immediately asked about my magic. When I refused to answer, he put that cuff on me and I don’t remember much of anything after that. I’m so sorry for the pain and suffering I caused you both.” Tears fell down her cheeks once again, her fists clenching as her body shook. Lucy released Natsu’s hand, pushing herself to her feet and moving to crouch in front of Grace. She placed her hands on Grace’s knees and smiled. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. Now we have a new destination. For whatever reason, those men were targeting the dragon slayers, but we can face them head on.” She assured the girl and Grace sniffled, her eyes wide. 

“Those men, Rogue and Sting. They are the dragon slayer twins, the shadow dragon slayer and the white dragon slayer. Grace, what town are they in?” The dark tone of Natsu’s voice startled both Lucy and Grace. 

“Berkshin! I can show you the way. It’s the least I can do.” She assured him, dropping her knees down to sit more comfortably. Lucy maneuvered back to give her some space. 

“We know where Berkshin is. It’s about a five day journey from here. Go home to Dershire. For whatever reason, Sting liked your magic and wanted to use you against us. That means he knows we are looking for them and that they don’t want to be found. It won’t be an easy confrontation and you don’t need to put yourself in harms way.” He snapped, gaze trained on the crackling embers of the dying fire. Wendy and Gajeel nodded, staying silent. 

“I may not like fighting, but I’m well trained. I can hold my own and my magic may be useful to you. I can read people and unravel their past by making figments of their memory and imagination a reality. I give shape to them. While the ones I shaped for you were easily thwarted, I can make stronger ones. I won’t get in the way. I want to know why the brothers chose me to come after you. Please.” She was determined, raising her voice in hopes of getting through to him. 

“No. Take Lucy and Wendy with you and stay at the kingdom until we return. It’ll be safer for all of you there.” Natsu pushed himself off the ground, fire forming in his fist before giving life to the smoldering ashes once again. 

“Natsu!” Lucy gasped, the hurt from his words cutting through her. Even Wendy tensed, a frown touching her lips. She didn’t speak against Natsu though. Why would he say she could travel with them, just to go back on his word?

“Why?” Grace whispered, the shock clear in her voice. Natsu stepped away, his back to them. 

“Wendy will keep you both safe on your journey. Whatever game Sting and Rogue are playing is dangerous and you shouldn’t get involved. Get some rest. We go our separate ways in the morning.” He muttered and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. 

“Get some sleep. There’s no use arguing with him tonight. I’ll keep the first watch and get Natsu to keep watch after.” Gajeel quipped at them, turning to face the forest. 

“Don’t worry Lucy. We can talk to him in the morning.” Wendy assured the celestial wizard before using her cloak as a pillow and shutting her eyes. Lucy was stunned into silence, her brain working through everything that just happened. 

“Lucy, can I ask you something?” Grace spoke in a hushed tone, looking up to meet Lucy’s stare. She nodded, still processing what happened with the dragon slayers. “You’re a celestial wizard. When I looked into your mind, I saw your childhood and when you ran away, but nothing further. I don’t want to invade your privacy anymore, but I am curious. How’d you end up here, with the dragon slayers?” She inquired, laying down and using Gajeel’s cloak as a pillow. Lucy pondered her question for a moment before a smile touched her lips. 

“When I settled in Mongolia, I didn’t have a job and was running dangerously low on funds. I met Levy, Gajeel’s girlfriend. She took me under her wing and brought me to Fairy Tail, their wizard guild. I was accepted into Fairy Tail and that’s how I met Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu.” She explained, but Grace’s expression made her pause.

“There are still normal wizard guilds out there?”

“Yeah, I was surprised too. When this is all over, we can bring you by to meet everyone. They welcome all wizards with good intentions.” Lucy smiled widely before continuing her story. “The more time I spent with Fairy Tail, the more I felt at home, finally at peace with my life. I also felt myself gravitating towards Natsu. He quickly became my best friend and the morning he disappeared for this quest of finding the other dragon slayers, I refused to let him leave without me. I sprinted to Levy’s and followed Gajeel through the woods for hours until he met up with Wendy and Natsu. I didn’t know that’s where he was going, but luck was on my side. I followed along until they were attacked by soldiers and other wizards. At that point, I had to show myself and I helped them escape. Then I convinced Natsu to let me stay.” She frowned as the last sentence hung in the air. “Get some sleep. I’m going to clear my head for a bit.” She pushed herself off the ground, stretching her legs as Gajeel looked over his shoulder. “I won’t stray too far Gajeel. My legs are just cramping.” He nodded in response to her statement and returned to scanning the forest.

Lucy trekked out in the direction Natsu had went. He couldn’t have gone too far and she just wanted him by her side once again. If she could convince him to let her accompany them to the mansion, that would be an added bonus. As her eyes were scanning the trees, she spotted a bit of white, nestled in the branches of an oak tree. It was Natsu’s scarf and she followed the fabric until her eyes settled on the pink spikes she found herself adoring. Pushing through vines and overgrown thickets was a lot more difficult than she anticipated. Thin scratches covered her arms and she stumbled into the trunk of her target tree. Biting her lip, she tried to pull herself up the tree, but her arms weren’t strong enough to haul herself up there. She was never really one to strength train. Hands reached down from the branches above, startling her until she recognized the warmth radiating from them. She grabbed on tightly, letting Natsu pull her into the tree. He set her on his lap for a moment, studying her face with a gentle look in his eyes. A warm smile touched his lips as his gaze softened. He freed a few thorns and leaves from her tangled blonde locks before setting her down next to him. 

“Did you hear me struggling down there?” She mused, dazed from the kind and gentle encounter. Those moments with Natsu always surprised her. 

“No. Your scent got stronger and I figured you followed after me.” He sighed, looking up at the moon.

“My scent?” Her brow furrowed and a small smile touched his lips again. 

“Yeah, you smell like honey and vanilla to me. I assumed it was the scent of your soap or lotion. Of course, it’s a subtle scent and the other slayers aren’t attuned to it like I am, so they may not pick up on it in the same manner as I do. It’s not a bad thing, but it’s unique to you so I can track it easily. I was always the best at tracking by smell.” He explained, his shoulders shrugging slightly. A rosy warmth blanketed Lucy’s cheeks and she glanced away, twiddling her fingers. 

“So you knew I was following the whole time, didn’t you?” Her voice was cautious and he chuckled.

“At first, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, making me feel guilty for leaving. Then, it got stronger in town. You stayed closer because there were more places to hide.”

“Why didn’t you stop me then? Just find me and send me packing?” She leaned forward, kicking her legs in front of her.

“Your scent, I rather enjoy it. I find comfort in it and I was selfish. A small part of me thought you could come with us, that our true nature wouldn’t scare you off. It was foolish.” He huffed, shoulders slumping. 

“I already told you that you’re my best friend, Natsu. Nothing you do will scare me off. We’re a team now. All of us, including Grace. You said Zeref was strong. We can all help you. Please let us go with you to find Sting and Rogue. No matter what happens, no matter what I see, I’ll stay by your side.” Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled as he inhaled deeply.

“You say that now, but what if you see something from my past or what if you see my true nature? We are demons, Lucy.” His words were heavy and Lucy sighed. 

“You have a dark side that you keep under wraps. I get that and I trust you Natsu. Nothing you do will change that, okay? Grace and I are wizards and we can help you, so let us. Let me stay by your side, please.” She whispered and the last part escaped before she could muffle her words. Natsu scooped her into his arms and swiftly dropped out of the tree. “Natsu?” She tried to look into his eyes but he was set on a target, walking while holding her tightly. 

“If you’re coming with us, you need sleep. Get some rest, I’ll watch over you tonight.” The fire and the others came into view in a few moments. Gajeel met Natsu’s eyes before he nodded, sprawling out on the ground. Natsu dropped down, lowering Lucy gently by the fire. He rested her head on his lap, blanketing her with his cloak. 

“I can come with you? Do you promise?” She blinked up at him, turning so her face was angled towards his chest. 

“Yeah, I promise. Sweet dreams Luce.” He tangled his fingers in her hair, gently massaging her head in a soothing manner. In a matter of seconds, Lucy felt the grogginess settle in her mind. 

“Goodnight Natsu.” She mumbled sleepily before letting the calm darkness overtake her thoughts.


	8. Zeref's Creations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Next week is spring break and things are calming down a bit, so I plan on writing a lot next week. I have the next few chapters outlined, so hopefully I will be able to have more frequent updates after that!
> 
> In this chapter, I decided to do something new and switch perspective/focus from Lucy to Grace for a short section of this chapter. Please let me know if you like or don't like the perspective shift. I just thought it would fit better with the plot! I hope you enjoy the chapter (:

**April 3rd**

Lucy followed after Wendy, the pair twirling through the meadow. Lupines and other wildflowers danced in the breeze, brightening their path. Lucy was grateful for the moment of peace. It was vastly different from the daunting forest they had ventured through earlier that morning. The sun was radiant above them, warming the group. Spring was finally approaching and Lucy was going to bask in the warm sun every chance she got. 

“Lucy! Look at this! It’s Calendula!” The small dragon slayer knelt down next to a beautiful, golden flower. She gently lifted the petals, smiling up at Lucy’s curiosity. “The flowers can be used in topical ointments and in teas or salads! It’s perfect for rashes, burns, or stomach issues.” She explained as Lucy helped her gather a few of them for safe keeping in her backpack. “Oh, and this plant is Motherwort! It’s perfect to use in teas for headaches and muscle sprains! That could come in handy later, but don’t grab too much. It’s very short lived!” She gestured to a thin plant that resembled lavender in Lucy’s eyes. 

“How do you know all of this Wendy?” Lucy wondered aloud while Wendy gently picked a few to hand to her. 

“When we first went into hiding, I wanted to help people. I couldn’t wander around as some faith healer though, it’d be too obvious. Not many people have healing magic and it was banned anyway. I tried working at hospitals, but I don’t have any credentials and I look way too young for any job there. So, I found myself at a small clinic in a tiny village. The healer there helped people with minor injuries for free during the weekends and at night. Rosalina, she took me in, gave me food and shelter. In return, I learned how to identify medicinal herbs and would go out collecting them everyday. She eventually taught me how to treat people and we worked together for a few years before Natsu found me again. When this is all over, I’m going back there.” Tears glistened in Wendy’s eyes as she shook her head with a smile. 

“Wendy…” Lucy was at a loss for words and Wendy wiped her tears away and smiled. 

“Come on. I want to pick some regular flowers too.” She gestured for Lucy to follow her back into the center of the meadow. Together, they picked various flowers, weaving them together into crowns. Wendy placed a crown of sunflowers and pink lupines on Lucy’s head and Lucy gave her the one made of white lupines and lilies in return. Lucy had one crown left in her hands and a smirk touched her lips. She whispered softly to Wendy before slipping into the forest, out of view. Everyone else was too busy listening to Gajeel and Grace bicker anyway. She could use that to her advantage. 

“We need to be more efficient when it comes to traveling. The quickest way would be to cut northeast and take cover in the towns. We can pass through without bringing attention to ourselves and still get to the mansion quicker. Plus, we can gather more supplies in one of the overpopulated cities. They have travelers all the time.” Grace explained logically, her eyes narrowed at Gajeel, who puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re deranged! All we need is a rumor to spread about wandering travelers and we will be toast because they’ll investigate us! The safest and smartest way is through the forest and up the mountains. We can follow the mountain range all the way to the mansion and still stay as far from people as possible!” He snapped, arms crossing over his chest. Grace pouted, her hands on her hips as she countered his argument. 

“That’ll take weeks! The twins will probably send others to hunt us down by then! We need to move quickly. They won’t expect us to cross through towns. Think strategically!” She retorted and he stepped forward, fists clenched. 

“I am thinking strategically! Who has more experience with this shit? Who is actually screwed if anyone finds us? Me, Wendy, and Natsu! That’s who! You chose to join us. We didn’t ask for your help, so your opinion doesn’t matter.” He growled and Natsu’s fists clenched, his eyes darkening. The pair had been arguing for half the morning and Natsu had stayed quiet the entire time. 

“ENOUGH.” He shouted, his voice echoing through the meadow and off the trees surrounding them. Lucy froze, her heart pounding as her hands stopped above his head. She had managed to hop onto a tree stump directly behind him during the argument. The crown slipped through her fingers, settling onto his pink spikes. Her eyes widened as his body tensed and she tumbled forward, her foot slipping out from under her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, legs swinging around his waist to keep herself from hitting the ground. Her chin smacked onto his shoulder and his eyes glanced down to focus on her. He hadn’t moved, except to slip his hands under her thighs to keep her steady. 

“I’m sorry.” She squeaked as he studied her. Roaring laughter escaped Gajeel’s lips as he hunched over. The tension dissipated as Grace knelt over, laughing along with Gajeel and Wendy. 

“You look beautiful Boss.” He howled, pushing onto a tree with his arm to hold himself up. Natsu sighed, dropping Lucy gently to the ground. She steadied herself on her feet. He looked up, fingertips gently brushing the flowers on his head. A soft smile touched his lips before he fixed a narrowed glare on Gajeel and Grace. 

“Get over yourselves, both of you. Swallow your pride and compromise. We are going to follow the mountains to the northwest and then hook around to Weliks. Then we will make our way through the most populated cities northeast until we reach the mansion. They will be less likely to notice us since hundreds of travelers go through the northern towns.” His tone was firm as he growled. Gajeel’s grin was replaced with a scowl and Grace’s mouth hung open. 

“Natsu, come on. That’s ridi-” Gajeel’s jaw snapped shut the moment Natsu fixed his glare directly on him. He gulped before crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. “Whatever Boss.” He huffed and Natsu moved his glare to Grace. 

“Sounds good to me! I’ll find some edible plants to take with us! Come on Wendy.” She snatched the smallest dragon slayer’s hand and pulled her into the woods. Gajeel dropped down, crossing his legs and leaning his back against the trunk of an oak tree. He shut his eyes, a scowl stuck on his facial features. Natsu’s fingers tangled with Lucy’s, causing her eyes to widen as he pulled her across the meadow and into the forest. 

“I’m sorry about that.” He spoke softly, handing her a beautiful cluster of baby blue flowers. Her eyes were perfectly round orbs as she studied them. Her fingers gently lifted the petals and she smiled softly. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. The two of them were going to keep arguing if you didn’t step in. Someone has to take charge to keep things in order. It makes sense that the leader of the dragon slayers would still be in charge of our group.” Her smile widened as she reassured him. “Thank-you for the flowers. They are lovely. I didn’t see these in the meadow though. Where’d you find them?” 

“Back by the creek. Thank-you for the flowers as well. I think I’ll keep them there for a bit.” He mused, a playful glint in his eyes. Lucy tilted her head down, a shy smile on her lips as she dug her toe into the ground. She startled when his face ducked down, his lips brushing against her cheek. “Really, thank-you Luce.” His warm breath danced on her skin as he spoke, lips still brushing her cheek. 

“Natsu…” She turned her face towards him, leaning closer into his space. He placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her just out of reach. He met her gaze, his stare pleading as if he was begging her to understand. She nodded, her eyes glancing at the ground as she stepped away from him. Before she could continue the conversation, he pulled her back through the meadow. Her rosy cheeks couldn’t be avoided and warmth swirled through her veins as she followed the dragon slayer.  

“Let’s go.” He stated simply and everyone fell into step behind him. He held Lucy’s hand tightly as they ventured through the forest. Wendy walked with Grace, chatting cheerfully about how to make the perfect burn salve. Gajeel followed from behind, covering their tracks. After a few hours, they reached a jagged wall of stone. Lucy squealed as Natsu swept her legs out from under her. He held her close, a smirk on his lips. Fire surrounded his feet and he used the energy below him to catapult them up and over the cliff. 

“Cheater!” Gajeel shouted from the bottom as he hauled himself up the side of the mountain. Grace was right beside him, sucking air into her lungs as she climbed. Sweat was beading on her brow, but she had a determined glint in her eyes. Wendy flew up beside them, using wind to guide her way up. “Not you too Wendy!” He cried as she giggled, dropping down beside Natsu. 

“Sorry Gajeel! I can’t carry anyone with me.” She frowned apologetically. Gajeel hauled himself up, dropping onto solid ground with a scowl. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, grumbling under his breath as he shoved himself to his feet. Lucy pushed by him, nearly throwing herself over the edge. Natsu jolted forward as Lucy dropped her arms over the cliff. Grace’s foot slipped out from under her and Lucy was there to catch her hands. Grace gasped, her arms scraping against the rock. 

“I got you! Don’t look down, okay? Focus on me.” Lucy assured her as Grace nodded, locking her gaze on Lucy’s face. The celestial wizard pulled Grace up and over the ledge, breathing heavily as Grace dropped down beside her. The dragon slayers were all watching them carefully and Lucy smiled at Grace. The other wizard threw her arms around the blonde. 

“Thank-you Lucy.” She huffed, holding on tightly. 

“We’re a team now. We have to look out for each other.” She smiled and Grace wiped the sweat from her brow. “You know, my feet are a bit sore, why don’t we let Horologium carry us for a bit?” She smiled brightly and Grace nodded. Lucy summoned her trusty clock spirit and Natsu grabbed her wrist. She glanced over her shoulder, meeting his concerned eyes with a smile on her face. “Don’t worry. I’m fine and Horologium doesn’t require a lot of magic to summon him.” She assured him, letting Grace step in first before squishing next to her. 

“‘Keep going’ she says.” Horologium spoke for Lucy and Natsu paused a moment before nodding, leading the group through the mountains. Lucy and Grace were munching on some wild berries while the group maneuvered around thickets growing tall near the top of the mountain. The group halted to a stop and Lucy’s eyes widened at the abrupt motion. Natsu’s nose twitched, eyes narrowing as he glanced around them. The three dragon slayers jumped to stand back to back. Fire manifested on Natsu’s hand and he swung his arm, the fire forming a crackling circle around them. Gajeel’s arms were iron instantly and the wind picked up around Wendy, her hair whipping around wildly. Horologium vanished, sending Lucy and Grace tumbling out and sprawling onto the ground. Lucy blinked rapidly, trying to clear the dirt from her eyes. The smoke from the surrounding fire wasn’t helping and she couldn’t see very well. A scream escaped her lips as a large, ghastly creature dug its claws into her arms, holding her body to the rock. 

“Lucy!” Natsu shouted and Lucy yanked her head back as the creature snapped its jaws at her face. Its body was a deep red, covered in spiky scales and a layer of slime. Its eyes were bottomless pits and Lucy couldn’t tell where it was looking as it snapped relentlessly, its saliva pooling on her chest. Before anyone else could react, Grace rammed into the creature, knocking it off of Lucy. Its claws tore through her flesh as it fell and she cried out. Grace caught the creature off guard and slammed her diamond dagger through its chest, right where its heart should be. The creature screeched, black ooze escaping the wound as it kicked against her before stilling. A strong odor assaulted their noses and Grace yanked her dagger free, eyes trained on the bloody, black mess. She turned swiftly, placing her hands on her knees as she vomited on the ground, tears in her eyes.  Lucy pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the blood spiraling down her arms and the saliva running down her center as she coughed roughly. 

“You all will perishhhhh.” A voice hissed as multiple creatures launched themselves through the fire, not caring that their flesh was burning. 

“Focus on yourself, Natsu.” She shouted, freeing a key from her pouch and placing it against her chest. “Open, gate of the archer! Sagittarius!” Light enveloped her as her outfit shifted and a bow formed in her hands. Sagittarius stood beside her, bow raised and arrow ready. 

“Hello m’lady.” He greeted her, a smile on his lips. 

“Hit those things in the heart Sagittarius!” She insisted and he nodded sternly, standing tall beside her. 

“Wendy!” Gajeel shouted and Wendy nodded, using wind to propel the creatures into Gajeel’s iron grasp. He effortlessly smashed the creatures’ heads in and the two slayers fought well together. Grace pushed herself up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before freeing a second dagger from her belt. She deflected the creature’s claws with the first dagger and slammed forward with the second, hitting the heart each time she fought a new creature. Lucy let another arrow fly before jolting forward and smacking a creature with her bow. She caught another creature’s claws, kicking them in the center before swiftly freeing an arrow and slamming it in the center of the creature’s chest. She took a moment to steal a glance at Natsu who was carving through creatures, ripping their hearts out with fire-coated talons. A smirk was on his lips, an excited glint in his eyes as he launched himself in and out of the circle of fire. The bodies of the creatures piled up and the assault seemed endless. Natsu was suddenly beside her, slamming his hand through the scales and skin of the creature. His hand clenched and he yanked his arm out, the heart of the creature in his palm. He kicked the creature away, throwing the heart somewhere else. As he attacked another, one creature snuck up behind him, jaw unhinged. Lucy sprinted forward, slamming an arrow into its eye. It shrieked, bucking backwards as Natsu spun and clawed through its center. Claws dug into Lucy’s back and she coughed out blood as her body was flung backwards. She flailed, her body tumbling down and off the edge of the mountain. She screamed, her arms frantically waving in front of her, trying to grab onto anything or anyone. 

“Luce!” That voice. Natsu would come to get her, that much she knew. Her body stopped free-falling, branches snapping around her as she landed in various bushes. Her bones ached, sharp pain shooting through her nerves from the various wounds in her arms and back. She was breathing heavily, her vision spinning. Her star dress had dissipated and she knew Sagittarius returned to the spirit world. Her body was sticky with her own blood, black ooze, sweat, and saliva. She had to shove that thought to the back of her mind to keep herself from vomiting. She tried to steady her gaze as a figure launched itself off the mountain. 

Natsu landed beside her, eyes wild as he gently pulled her into his arms. He whispered apologies into her hair before catapulting them back up to the fight, fire covering his entire body. The embers danced on her skin, but Lucy didn’t feel a thing as he gently placed her by Grace, who was on the defensive, but not currently fighting anything. His eyes burned with fury, fire expanding to surround him in a deadly aura. A roar escaped his lips and the talons on his fingers grew longer and sharper. His body vanished and Lucy couldn’t keep up with his movements as he slayed every last creature, ripping them to shreds. Even Gajeel and Wendy stopped, eyes wide as they watched their leader decimate every single creature by himself. When the last one fell, Natsu stood in the center of the bodies. He was breathing heavily, body hunched as black ooze dripped from his talons. His lips were still fixed in a snarl, like he would snap at any second. Lucy pushed herself to her feet, stumbling towards him before falling forward. Her legs had given out under her, but she caught herself on Natsu’s arms. 

“Shhh..it’s okay now. We are all safe.” She spoke softly, gently kissing his nose before shutting her eyes, her fingers relaxing as they let her body slip through his arms. 

“Luce.” Natsu’s talons retracted and he dropped down to his knees, catching Lucy before she could hit the ground. Everyone breathed a bit easier the moment Natsu spoke. 

“Lucy. I can heal you in a moment.” Wendy assured her softly and Lucy shook her head, curling against Natsu. He had fallen back, kicking his legs out in front of him. She snuggled closer, pressing her body to his and tucking her head under his chin. They both needed the contact in that moment.

“Conserve your energy Wendy. If you just close my wounds a bit so they stop bleeding, I’ll be okay. I really just want to wash this stuff off of me.” It took a while, but all the words came out clearly and Natsu held her tighter. He pushed them both up and stepped away from Wendy. 

“There’s a river not too far from here. We will be back.” With that, Natsu launched them from the mountain, landing near the bushes Lucy found herself in earlier. He walked a few steps away until they could both could hear the rushing water. He placed Lucy gently in the water and washed his hands off before tearing a piece of his pant leg off. He ran it through the water before gently scrubbing Lucy’s skin. He was careful around her wounds and bruises, but made sure all the ooze was off her. He rinsed her hair as well, gently tying it into a bun on the top of her head. When he was done, he pulled her back into his arms and shut his eyes. Gentle embers twirled over Lucy’s skin and clothes, warming her body as they evaporated the water. Before she could speak, he catapulted them back to where the others were. 

“Natsu…” Lucy started, but he cut her off. Her vision was fading and she was slipping from consciousness. 

“Wendy, take good care of her. I’ll be back.” He turned away, noticing that Grace and Gajeel were gone. Wendy nodded and just like that, Natsu was gone. The sky dragon slayer got to work, pulling Lucy’s wounds closed before finding bandages from her bag. The world went dark around her.

* * *

**Grace**

Grace crouched down behind the edge of the cliff, eyes trained on the two dragon slayers. They were standing in the river, unmoving every time the current smacked into them. If it was Grace standing in that river, she’d be long gone by now, pulled under by the relentless water. That didn’t matter though. What mattered was finding out what those creatures were and what the hell happened to Natsu. Even if she had to extract the information herself, she would figure it out. 

“Yah gonna tell me what the hell those things were Salamander?” Gajeel grumbled, stretching his arms after washing the ooze from his legs. Natsu’s eyes were trained on the water as he spoke. 

“Mindless, demonic beings courtesy of Zeref. He called them Buracktors when we were kids. There’s thousands of them in Hell, so who knows how many crawled their way to the surface. We will have to keep a better eye on our surroundings now that Zeref’s followers know where we are.” Natsu muttered and Gajeel scowled. 

“So you lost control over some mindless, grunts? That’s not like you Boss. Are you out of practice or something? That wasn’t even half your power and yet, I thought I was going to need Wendy to sedate you.” Gajeel ignored Natsu’s warning, focusing on his friend’s state of mind instead.

“It’s been a while since I have used my magic. It’s been boiling under my skin for years Gajeel and I have always been reckless. It shouldn’t be all that surprising.” Natsu retorted, a frown on his lips. 

“It’s been a while for all of us Natsu. You usually save your idiotic recklessness for the big bads, so yeah, call me surprised.” Gajeel spat and Natsu sighed, turning his head away to focus on the surrounding forest. “It’s bunny girl, isn’t it? She’s getting to you.” 

“Lucy has nothin-” Natsu began to argue, but Gajeel cut him off. 

“Save it. You either need to trust that she is strong and can handle herself or send her packing. You can’t be losing control every time she gets a scratch.” The iron dragon slayer paused, dunking his head under the water to wash the residual ooze from his overgrown hair. Grace ducked down as Natsu’s eyes scanned their surroundings. She shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but she was never one to control her curiosity. 

“What if it was Levy?” Natsu countered the moment Gajeel took a breath. 

“Shrimp would’ve treated that entire battle like a puzzle. She would have defended herself, but mostly worked to fuel our magic with her solid script spells. I would worry, but I would also trust that she could handle herself.” He scoffed, arms crossing over his chest. 

“You’re stronger than I am.” Natsu’s fists clenched and his shoulders curled forward. 

“Nah, I just have more practice with my emotions.” The moment Natsu tried to protest, Gajeel cut him off. “Yeah, yeah. You’ll get there. Calm down.” With that, he turned away, stepping out of the river. 

“Metal face! Do you think Rogue and Sting will betray us?” He called out and Gajeel spun to meet Natsu’s gaze. 

“Well, I did. So, yeah, probably. They always disliked you more than I did.” The pure shock from that statement startled Grace and she gasped, nearly blowing her cover. What the hell kind of team is the group of dragon slayers? What did she get herself into? Does Lucy know how messed up they are? “Though, I think Laxus was the one Cobra was betting on next.” 

“Nah, Laxus already screwed us over. He made up for it by bringing us to Gramps and Fairy Tail. Come to think of it, you never apologized for stabbing me through my stomach.” Natsu narrowed his gaze at Gajeel and the iron dragon slayer laughed. 

“And you never stopped calling me metal face. So, we are even.” He pointed at Natsu, amusement clear on his features. 

“That’s not even close to the same!” Natsu’s jaw dropped and Gajeel smirked. 

“If that wound would’ve killed you without Wendy’s help, you didn’t deserve to be our leader. I joined the dark guild to prove a point.” He admitted, pausing from his walk into the forest. 

“To prove a point?”

“You’re the rightful leader of the dragon slayers, willing to eliminate one of your own to protect the world and the rest of the group. Sting and Rogue were questioning your leadership. While I had my own motives, that pushed me to do it.” Gajeel admitted and Natsu ran his hand down his face. 

“You betrayed us to help me?”

“Don’t forget I had my own personal gains too boss. You’re in charge of a group of demons. We all have dark secrets.” He chuckled, turning away and wandering into the forest. 

“Gajeel!” Natsu called out, bewildered by his friend’s confession. 

“I’m staying loyal till I die Boss! No need to keep talking about this. Go check on your girlfriend. She’s probably worried about you.” He called over his shoulder and disappeared into the overgrown shrubbery and low-hanging branches of trees. Natsu’s bewilderment shifted into a smirk before he catapulted himself back to where Lucy and Wendy were.  Grace scanned her surroundings before stepping out into the open. She knelt on the edge of the river, dipping her daggers in the current. She used a cloth from Lucy’s backpack and methodically washed the ooze from the blades. She dry-heaved, struggling to contain her disgust and discomfort. 

“Throwing up when you see blood. Nice.” A man hissed from behind her and she startled. The dagger slipped through her fingers, easily being swallowed by the roaring current. She cursed softly, her heart thundering in her chest as her shoulders tensed.  “Hey, don’t fret. You still kicked some ass up there without magic. I’m impressed. You’re Grace, right?” The man was stepping closer, Grace could feel it. She snapped into action, not wanting to end up swallowed by the water like her dagger. 

“Who are you?” She blurted, as she shoved herself to her feet, dagger raised as her hand shook. The man stepped out from the shadows of the trees, a snake wrapped around him lovingly. He was an odd character with a smirk plastered on his lips. She could read his past. It wouldn’t be a challenge for her and then she could decide to call for Gajeel, who couldn’t have wandered far. She could scream for Natsu or Wendy, though they were preoccupied with Lucy. 

“Don’t look into my head. It’ll ruin the surprise.” He smirked, scratching the top of the snake’s head. “I’m just checking up on some old friends. I’m taking shelter in a nearby town and I heard the battle. The demons are pissed at the dragon slayers, so traveling with them is dangerous. Stay sharp.” He added the warning, catching Grace off guard. 

“Why should I trust you?” She challenged, biting her tongue to keep herself from insulting him. She wanted nothing more than to call him a freaky forest man or a slimy snake charmer. Neither were good insults, but they were fitting. An amused glint sparked in the man’s eye as he smirked again. Her heart stopped before rapidly beating again. Why was he grinning like that?

“You shouldn’t. You shouldn’t trust any demon and yet here you are, traveling with three of the most powerful demons in the world, the ones wanted for the most heinous crimes. While the celestial wizard has blind faith in Natsu, you’re different. You’re an enigma, Grace Princess of Dershire. Don’t get yourself killed before we can meet again.” With that, he vanished and Grace was left bewildered, her secret known by a stranger and one of her prized daggers missing. She fell to her knees, placing her head in her hands. If the slayers knew who she was, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill her. She needed to find out who that man was before he ruined everything. 

* * *

**Lucy**

A gasp escaped Lucy’s lips as she startled into consciousness. Her heart thudded against her chest rapidly, threatening to burst through her rib cage. Her arms and back burned subtly and she flinched, shifting uncomfortably. She attempted to turn and a shriek escaped her lips, pain shooting through her back. Her eyes snapped open, settling on Wendy who swiftly knelt beside her. Lucy felt her wounds pulling shut as Wendy’s hands glowed. 

“Stop, please.” She sucked down some air. “I’m fine.” Though it looked like Wendy didn’t believe her, the smaller dragon slayer stopped and pushed herself to her feet. Gentle fingers ran through Lucy’s hair and she looked up to see Natsu’s concerned gaze. “Natsu.” She whispered, curling her body towards him. It was then that she realized her body was curled up in his arms, his legs pushed out in front of him while his back was pressed against a wall of stone. 

“We need to keep moving and find shelter that we can secure before nightfall.” Gajeel grumbled, hauling himself over the ledge. Wendy nodded, frowning slightly as her eyes fell on Lucy. Grace had hauled herself over the edge a few moments after Gajeel, breathing heavily as sweat pooled on her forehead and dripped down her face. 

“You guys go on ahead of us. I’m going to stay here with Lucy for a bit and then we will catch up.” Natsu insisted, his hand still tangled in her blonde locks. 

“Do you really think it’s a smart idea to split up at this point?” Wendy’s eyes were wide and Natsu nodded. 

“Nobody should go anywhere alone, but we are all strong wizards. We will be fine in smaller groups for now. It won’t be long, I promise. If I start losing your scent, we will move.” Natsu assured them and Gajeel met Wendy’s worried gaze. They nodded, having a form of silent communication between the two. Grace watched the interaction carefully, a look of distrust on her face. Lucy decided to bring that up later, making a mental note for herself. As the others disappeared from sight, Lucy curled closer to Natsu.

“I really am okay Natsu. We can go with them.” She insisted, but he met her gaze with a frown on his lips. 

“Just rest a while, okay?” His tone was pleading and she nodded. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let her body relax. In Natsu’s arms, she was able to drift off to sleep easily. It seemed like a few minutes passed before she was startled awake again. Natsu was attempting to stand with Lucy in his arms. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. They are getting a bit too far and I won’t be able to track them for much longer. Are you feeling any better?” 

“My back is still sore, but I am feeling a lot better. I can have Horologium carry me for a while.” She insisted, but he held on tighter. 

“If this position hurts your wounds, you can climb on my back instead. I would rather you save your magic.” He offered and she thought over his words for a moment, noticing that both of their bags were gone. Eventually, she agreed and he placed her gently on her feet. She was unsteady, her legs weak from the blood loss. He helped her lift her thighs, wrapping her legs around his center while her arms wrapped around his neck. She pressed against his back as his hands dropped down to support her legs. She tucked her face over his shoulder and shut her eyes, trusting the fire dragon slayer with her life. He continued up the mountain in silence, following after their friends until the sun set.


	9. Hidden in the Valley

**April 4th**

The embers danced in the makeshift fire pit, bits of plants roasting on the edges. The hardly audible crackling of the flames was the only noise in the area, aside from Grace’s soft snoring. Lucy’s eyes slowly opened, settling on the beautiful sun, rising behind the mountain peaks. Yellows and oranges painted the sky, fading into the bright blue and puffs of white above. The air was crisp around them, the light breeze brushing against her exposed skin. Her gaze settled on the face above her, scanning over the sharp jawline and curve of his nose. Natsu’s eyes were shut and she hoped he was dreaming of something peaceful. The dragon slayer didn’t get much sleep to Lucy’s knowledge and she insisted that Gajeel and Wendy took watch throughout the night. A small smile touched his lips the moment his left eye opened. 

“Do I have something on my face?” He mused, his voice brushing Lucy’s ears like a soft melody. She startled, her body jolting up from Natsu’s lap. His back was pressed against a tree, legs in front of him to cushion Lucy’s head. 

“No!” She shook her head, cringing as she stretched ever so slightly. Natsu leaned forward, gently brushing his fingers along her back as his eyes focused on the bruises peeking through her tattered shirt. “You just looked at peace and it made me happy. That’s all.” His lips startled into a blinding smile that warmed Lucy’s heart. 

“Thanks for looking after me Luce.” She returned his blinding smile with one of her own before Wendy wandered over to them. 

“Lucy, can I please heal your wounds a bit more? I am well rested now.” She insisted, kneeling next to the pair. Lucy pondered this for a moment before meeting Natsu’s gaze. He nodded before hopping up on his feet. 

“I’m going to gather some berries to go with the plants you found. Don’t use too much magic, okay?” He put his hand on Wendy’s head, smiling before disappearing into the woods. Lucy nodded, exposing her back to the smaller demon. Wendy gasped, her eyes scanning the angry, red wounds and the black and blue painting the celestial wizard’s back. 

“Lucy. Why didn’t you tell me it got so bad?”

“It looks worse than it is, I promise. The wounds don’t really hurt anymore, just the bruises and my ribs.” She shrugged, eyes trained on the forest floor. As the warm light brushed her back, she focused on Grace’s snores. 

“I’ll focus on closing your wounds and then your ribs. Stay still.” Wendy insisted before falling silent. When she was finished, she fell back on her butt, breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled at her work. Lucy stretched, feeling immensely better and she frowned at Wendy.

“You did too much Wendy. Thank-you, but I’m not wor-“ but Wendy cut her off.

“You are worth it. You’re my friend and I don’t let my friends sit in pain when I have the power to help them.” She insisted, a determined glint in her eyes. 

“Thank-you Wendy.” 

“Guys! Look what I found!” Branches snapped as Natsu came barreling through the trees. His eyes were sparkling, a grin on his face as he held an overgrown plant above his head. Grace startled awake, her body jolting to an upright position as Gajeel dropped from a tree above. Both look bewildered as Wendy and Lucy sat in a fit of giggles. 

“Damn it Salamander. I thought something was wrong. Why the hell did you have to make such an obnoxious entrance?” Gajeel growled, a scowl on his face as he dropped down to sit by the fire. He reached in, turning the toasted leaves slightly. 

“Because I found us strawberries!” He danced around, dropping small red berries in everyone’s hands. 

“You woke me up for under-ripened strawberries?” Grace mumbled, rubbing her groggy eyes before falling back on the ground. 

“They’re sooooo good. Just try them!” He insisted and was staring right at Lucy. She studied them a moment before taking a tentative bite. The sweet juice burst in her mouth and she savored the flavor on her tongue. It was a surprisingly nice touch of sweetness with a bite of tartness at the end. She smiled widely before munching on another. 

“They are really good. Thanks for finding them Natsu.” He smiled and tossed a few in his mouth while the others ate them happily. 

“Well, it’s finally food that doesn’t take like dirt.” Grace mumbled, still sprawled out on the ground while she ate. 

“Yeah, I’m tired of eating nuts and plants for every meal. I feel like a rabbit. Can we please go hunting for some real food?” Gajeel grumbled, wiping the red from his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Sure, if there was anything to hunt in the forest. The only things I’ve seen or smelt so far are bats and I don’t think you want to eat them.” Natsu quipped and Gajeel scowled. “Cheer up Metal Face. There’s a town nearby, I can smell it. I can go get us some real food.” Natsu assured him and Wendy bounced over to Natsu. 

“We need more medical supplies too. We are almost out of bandages and hydrogen peroxide.” Lucy cringed just at the mention of the cleaning agent. Wendy had insisted she cleaned her wounds after Natsu washed them off in the river. The burning sensation was engraved in her mind and she didn’t want to experience that again for a long time. Natsu nodded, frowning at the few items scattered on the ground. 

“And our clothes are disgusting. I would be forever grateful for a new outfit and some soap. I don’t know if I can handle the smell anymore.” Grace pinched her nose, pushing herself off the ground. A sigh escaped Natsu’s lips and he sat with his back to the fire. 

“Everyone, pool your money.” He gestured to the space in front of him and everyone gathered around, dumping their coins in the center. Natsu swiftly counted the money and frowned. “The town isn’t too far. I can go,buy supplies and clothes for everyone, and slip out undetected. You guys should stick together and I will meet you outside of Morickson. It’s an overpopulated town, but we will definitely attract attention to us when we look and smell like this.” He insisted and Lucy scowled. “I don’t know how the crowd will react or what people in the town are like, so we should lay low.” He further explained and Gajeel nodded, mumbling something about finding more pine nuts to snack on. 

“Grace, can you help me collect more herbs? I smell a few different ones nearby that I’d like to get my hands on.” Wendy smiled sweetly at Grace, who groaned and pushed herself up. 

“Okay.” She grumbled, following the smaller dragon slayer into the woods. Meanwhile, Lucy was staring Natsu down. 

“I’m going with you.” She stated firmly, her eyes narrowed. 

“No you aren’t.” His response was simple as he pocketed the money they had pooled together. 

“If I can’t, at least take Wendy or Grace or Gajeel with you.” She insisted and he frowned. 

“Why?” She wanted to shake him. 

“You shouldn’t go alone! What if something happens? I know you’re strong, but it’d be stupid to venture off on your own.” She reasoned and he fixed a glare on her.

“Stupid?” 

“Yes, stupid.” Lucy pointed at him. “I am going with you. I can help carry everything back. You’ll need more than your backpack for supplies and clothing.” She was rational and though he usually liked that about her, now wasn’t one of those times. He pondered her words and nodded. 

“Fine. Stay close.” He stated and led the way out of the forest and onto a mountain trail. She nodded, knowing that it was very easy to stay close to him. Together, they hiked through various bushes and rocky trails. A few hours had passed by in silence and Lucy couldn’t stay quiet anymore. 

“I wonder how everyone is doing at Fairy Tail.” She whispered softly, letting her thoughts escape to the surface. 

“They are doing well. I sent Gramps an update, letting him know everyone was safe. I also told him about Grace before my phone died. He said that they will lend us a hand if we need help, but he didn’t ask many questions about what we were doing. He decided to tell Levy and everyone that you had some family issues and had to return home for a while.” Natsu explained and Lucy’s eyes studied his back as he hiked ahead of her. She frowned, guilt settling deep in her core. She hadn’t even said goodbye to Levy, Gray, Mira, Juvia or Cana. They all welcomed her with open arms and she abandoned them. She couldn’t even keep her promise to Levy, knowing the final edits of her newest novel were due a few days after they left. Natsu paused, turning to face her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She startled from her thoughts, meeting his concerned gaze. “Are you okay?” 

“Mhmm. I just feel guilty for leaving everyone behind. I should have left Levy a note or gave Mira notice before disappearing.” She blinked the tears forming in her eyes away as he smiled softly. 

“You could always go back Luce. I won’t ask you to choose between the dragon slayers and the guild that became your family. I also won’t blame you for leaving.” He assured her and she swiftly shook her head. 

“We are a team. I may not be the strongest wizard, but you may need my help. How could I abandon you, knowing that? After everything that has happened already, how could I just go home while you guys are still out here, fighting?” She stared right into his eyes and he smiled at her.

“You’re strong Luce.” He swiftly kissed her cheek before continuing his way down the side of the mountain. A sharp whistling caught their attention and before they knew it, the ground was shaking under their feet. Natsu grabbed Lucy’s hand, steadying her as they approached a tall cavern, carved right into the side of the mountain. The pair followed the whistling and sound of chatter until they reached a large crowd. They maneuvered through, noting that nobody paid much attention to them. After a few moments, they learned that the whistling was from a smaller train, just arriving at the makeshift station. Tracks led away from the crowd and down the side of the mountain, though the drop looked a bit too treacherous for Lucy’s liking. 

“Are you folks heading into town or out of town?” A taller gentleman inquired, waving at them from a ticket booth made of plywood and poster board. 

“Into town. Do we have to take the train?” Natsu’s skin tone was tinted green as he spoke, his sweating hand clenching Lucy’s tightly. 

“Afraid so. A landslide destroyed the walking trail a few months ago. It’s still not safe for travelers, so the train is the only way in and out. The ride is just a few minutes down into the valley. It’ll be a dollar each for the ride and the funds go toward restoring the walking path.” The man smiled kindly. Lucy paid the man and gratefully took the tickets. She had to drag Natsu to the train and the dragon slayer stayed silent until they were seated. 

“Lucy...maybe we should send Grace and Wendy to town instead. They can handle it.” His limbs were shaking and Lucy placed a hand on his knee in an attempt to calm him. 

“We are already here. Why would we do that?” She was perplexed at how swiftly his demeanor changed. 

“Because…” His cheeks puffed out as the train came to life and jumped forward. “...I don’t handle transportation very well.” A groan escaped his lips after as he clutched his stomach and fell to the side. His head rested on her shoulder and she looked at him, bewildered. 

“You get motion sick?!” How did he travel the land like this? It seemed rather unfortunate to Lucy. He groaned again, shutting his eyes as a few children passed by, giggling. “Huh, never would’ve guessed.” She frowned slightly, pulling him gently to lay on her lap. He mumbled something, curling closer to her. She smiled softly, tangling her fingers in his hair while she watched the scenery pass by. Town quickly came into view, only a few minutes passing by. It was gorgeous, with a luscious courtyard in the center, next to the train station. Vendors and various stores circled the courtyard, while homes and schools expanded out and around, giving shape to the town. The mountains towered over the valley, shielding the town from the outside world. A beautiful waterfall divided the northern mountains, filling a lake at the top edge of town. It was breathtaking and Lucy almost missed their fellow passengers exiting the train. She struggled to help Natsu to his feet, swinging his arm around her shoulder and dragging him off the train. The pair stopped in the station when his knees gave out, sending his body sprawling on the floor. He groaned again, his cheeks still puffed out. “Natsu. How long will you be like this?” She studied the man laying on the worn tile. 

“A while. You might have to go without me.” He grumbled, unable to pick himself up off the floor. 

“Come on.” She yanked him up and turned her back, pulling his arms around her neck. She lifted his legs, pulling them around her waist. His head rolled forward, hanging over her shoulder. He mumbled some form of protest but Lucy shushed him. “I got you. Don’t worry.” She assured him and began making her way through the crowd. She whispered apologies as the pair slipped through. She had no idea how much time they had before the others made it to the meeting point, so she didn’t want to delay their trip. The pair only pulled a few questioning gazes, most people focusing on their own tasks for the day. The first vendor they stumbled upon was a fruit and vegetable stand. Natsu, still hanging on Lucy’s back, made it a bit difficult, but Lucy gathered a bag full of fruits and vegetables, paying the kind vendor before slipping the bag on her wrist. The woman giggled as Natsu mumbled an apology, tucking his head over Lucy’s other shoulder. By the time they maneuvered through the crowd, both of their stomachs were growling. A savory aroma of spices and chicken brushed Lucy’s nose and she felt Natsu perk up on her back. He wiggled until he slipped through her hands, steadying himself on the ground. He had a bounce in his step as he entwined their fingers. Lucy’s jaw dropped as she watched him pull her though the crowd and into the restaurant. She figured it was the source of the smell, since Natsu had the strongest nose. 

“Hi sir, would you like a table? We have a lunch buffet special running this week.” The woman smiled as Natsu nearly broke down the doors. He was too busy sniffing around and Lucy laughed, pulling her hand from his. It was a fairly crowded place, people happily eating and chatting.

“Yes, please!” Lucy followed the woman to a table and the hostess seemed confused by Natsu’s absence. “We will both do the lunch buffet. Thank-you.” She assured the woman and she nodded, looking around for Natsu once more before returning to the front. Lucy sat down for a moment before Natsu returned with two plates, piled high with various foods. 

“Gajeel’s going to be so jealous!” He smirked, licking his lips. 

“It’s good to see that you’re feeling better.” She mused, eyeing the mess in front of her.

“How can I not? This food could cure anything!” His eyes were perfectly round, like a cat chasing a mouse. 

“You haven’t even tasted it yet.” She giggled and he smirked before pouncing. He quickly devoured food, scraps flinging this way and that. Lucy leaned back to avoid the splash zone. 

“It’s delicious.” His words were muffled by a mouthful of food. “Go get some.” He waved her off with a chicken leg and she laughed, pushing her chair back to maneuver to the buffet. She filled a plate with a mix of meats, pastas, and vegetables. The aroma was lovely and her stomach growled eagerly. She returned to the table to find Natsu and his plates missing, though the table was still coated with a layer of scraps from his assault. Savoring the flavors on her tongue, she hummed while she ate. Natsu returned with another plate, grinning like a child at her. Together, they ate and made a plan for the supply list. Natsu would go get food and medical supplies. Lucy would get clothing and soaps. Once they were done, they would meet back at the buffet place. Lucy cleaned off the table, wiping the scraps onto an empty plate while Natsu went to pay for the meal. Natsu excelled at many things, but good table manners was not one of them. “Always be aware of what’s around you. If you need me, scream, okay?” Natsu grabbed Lucy’s wrist when they walked out of the restaurant. She smiled reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry so much, okay? Enjoy the bit of normalcy for today.” She entwined their fingers and squeezed his hand before hurrying off into the crowd. When she glanced over her shoulder, he was still standing by the door, watching her as she slipped through clusters of people. She gave him one last wave and smile before venturing into a small candle shop on the corner of the street. The mixture of smells assaulted her nose and she had to quickly walk through the aisles of candles before finding the assorted soaps in the back. She picked a honey scented soap for herself, grabbing Grace a lovely floral scent and Wendy a crisp scent that reminded Lucy of an ocean breeze. She even found a woodsy scent for Gajeel, hoping he would actually use it. That just left Natsu. She frowned, eyes scanning the various soaps. There was a scentless option or one that smelled like the ocean. There was another that claimed it smelled like a mountain range, but it just smelled like dirt to Lucy. She knelt down, examining the ones on the lowest shelf. Campfire? It was an odd scent for a soap, but she felt it was very fitting for the fire dragon slayer. She snatched that one to add to the pile and hurried to the register. The shop owner may have talked Lucy into buying cases for the soap as well, but she just kept telling herself it was practical so the soaps would last longer. After paying, she added it to her backpack, making sure to put the bars under the produce she bought earlier. 

She hurried to find a clothing store nearby, settling on a rather large boutique. It was a bit out of her price range, but she had a knack for searching the sales rack. That talent would come in handy now. Grabbing a basket by the door, she got to work. The first thing she found was for Wendy. A small, green halter dress caught her eye and she swiftly paired it with brown sandals. Gajeel was also easy, since Lucy had seen his closet before. She grabbed him a black, short-sleeved tunic and dark tan pants. Lucy even remembered to grab him a pair of chunky black boots. For Grace, she decided on a rose colored tank-top, black shorts, and a sturdy pair of tennis shoes. Natsu was tricky. She pictured the open vest he usually wore and frowned. There didn’t seem to be many options for him and she ended up grabbing a black and gold collared jacket, black t-shirt, and pants that matched the jacket. Her lip slipped between her teeth as she scanned the racks for something for herself. What caught her eye was a dark blue halter top with gold buttons and a white collar. She paired it with a a white skirt and tall brown boots that matched the pouch she wore on her hip for her keys. With her basket full of shoes and arms full of clothing, she somehow maneuvered to the register, dumping everything on the counter. The worker startled, jumping up from her stool as the magazine she was paging through slipped to the floor. 

“You’re having a really good sale and I just couldn’t resist!” Lucy smiled widely as the woman eyed the assorted clothing. Her left brow raised when she picked up the tunic for Gajeel. “My friends all have birthdays coming up, so I thought, why not?” She continued and the woman nodded, fairly uninterested in Lucy’s word-vomit. She rang everything out, shoving it into various bags for Lucy to carry. The woman waved her off, not even speaking to her when she paid. It was an odd experience for Lucy, but she didn’t dwell on it too long. She wandered from the store, trying not to hit people with the bags decorating her wrists. The town was more crowded and the sun was positioned high in the sky. It had to be late afternoon and she wondered how Natsu was doing with his shopping tasks. People arguing in the center of town caught her eye and she paused, ducking behind a vendor to observe. The bags rustled, settling at her feet.

“Get out of here Jellal! I already told you that we are a peaceful town! If you keep spreading lies like that, the army will rampage through here!” An older man, sporting a suit and monocle shouted at a blue-haired man. He shoved the man back, this Jellal person falling backwards onto the ground. 

“I’m telling you. They’ve already been here. I just want to know if you’ve seen anything out of the ordinary!” This man, Jellal, growled under his breath. His voice was soft, so Lucy had to lean a bit further. That was when she noticed an intricate tattoo stretching through his eye. She felt like she recognized that symbol before, but couldn’t place where she saw it. At her father’s mansion? That didn’t seem right. At Levy’s? Or perhaps she saw it at the guild hall? It was going to bother her. 

“Go home. You can’t expect to actually find the dragon slayers on your own.” The older man shouted, drawing more attention to the pair. Lucy held her breath, one hundred percent of her focus on the exchange now.

“He’s not alone.” A woman stepped out of the crowd, positioning herself between Jellal and the suited man. She wore a breastplate over a blue skirt and her scarlet hair hung to the small of her back. Her lips set in a thin frown while her hands settled on her hips. Lucy flinched back as the woman’s eyes narrowed. 

“Titania Erza. How can I help you?” The man’s persona shifted and he bowed, keeping his gaze low. The hustle and bustle of the crowd around them quieted, everyone turning to look at the pair now. Something about the exchange told Lucy she wasn’t the only one intimidated by the woman’s presence. 

“Just answer my comrade’s questions and we will be on our way.” She stated and the man nodded frantically. 

“Ver- very well.” He swallowed harshly, pulling at his tie with shaky fingers. “There have been many travelers through town, more than usual. Your best source of information would be the workers in the ticket booths for the train. They see everyone who enters and leaves the town.” He forced a smile, nodding again. 

“Thank-you, that is sufficient. Come on Jellal.” She yanked the blue-haired man to his feet and he brushed the dirt and loose pebbles off his pants.The woman turned, fixing her glare on everyone while Jellal mumbled a thank-you to the man. The world erupted into action around them once again, people scurrying by to avoid her gaze. The pair slipped into the crowd and Lucy was in awe. 

“They put on a good show, don’t they?” A man’s voice whispered over her shoulder and she startled, dropping all of the bags on the ground. Clothing scattered about and the man’s eyes widened. He was an odd character with deep burgundy hair and pointed ears. “Didn’t mean to startle you.” He smirked, leaning against the stone wall of a tavern. Lucy gathered the clothing, shoving it back into bags while frowning at the man. 

“I suppose so.” She mumbled, giving him the best answer she could in that moment. Her heart was beating rapidly and she needed to find Natsu to warn him. 

“Natsu already knows about them, so calm down. It’ll be okay.” His smirked widened, his pearly whites sparkling in the afternoon sun. 

“Excuse me?” Lucy blinked a few times, processing what he said. 

“You heard me. You might want to find Natsu and get out of here. The guards are on high alert because of Jellal and Erza.” He pushed off the wall, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I’m sure we will meet again soon Lucy. Say hi to Salamander for me.” He winked over his shoulder before slipping into the crowd. Lucy was at a loss and partially afraid that he was just a figment of her imagination. Her grip tightened on the bags and she ran off through the crowd, heading towards the restaurant from earlier. Did Natsu actually know the two people looking for the slayers? Lucy couldn’t really trust that guy, though he knew Natsu’s name and her own for that matter. How? That’s what really bothered Lucy. The whole encounter left her with goosebumps and more questions. Lucy smacked into something, thrown off balance as her thoughts jumbled. Strong hands steadied her, gripping onto her shoulders. 

“You okay Luce? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Natsu’s onyx gaze was warped with concern as he leaned closer to her. She met his gaze and nodded. 

“Natsu.” His name slipped out with a breath of air. He waited for her to continue, but she was at a loss again. 

“What happened?” He didn’t remove his hands, though his eyes scanned over her body and the bags weighing her wrists down. 

“There were these two people in the town center. They were causing a scene, saying they were looking for the dragon slayers. I jus-“ Lucy let her words trail off when Natsu smiled warmly at her. 

“Jellal and Erza? They’re actually old friends of mine. Don’t let them worry you.” Lucy’s eyes widened in response and her jaw slacked open. “They don’t know the truth, but I know they’re here so we can avoid them easily. Is that what had you so worked up?” He inquired and her lip slipped through her teeth. She chewed away at her bottom lip, thinking over the encounter with the strange man. 

“It wasn’t just that. After, this man startled me. He said that it was a good show, which wasn’t out of the ordinary. I just didn’t know he was behind me. I never saw him walk over and didn’t hear him from behind. He was just suddenly there.” She frowned and Natsu’s brow furrowed. “He also said not to bother you with it and that you knew they were here. Then he said he would see me soon and to get out fast because guards were approaching. I didn’t recognize him at all though.” Natsu’s grip tightened on her shoulders. 

“Did he mention his name?” His voice was low and raspy, gaze hardening.

“No. He, uh, had dark hair and pointed ears. That’s really all I remember.” She frowned apologetically and Natsu’s fingers dug into her skin. “Ow, Natsu.” She flinched, trying to pull away from him. 

“Where’d he go? Did you see which way he went?” His words came out in a growl, though his grip loosened a tad the moment she flinched. 

“No. He basically vanished.” She couldn’t help the guilt settling in her core as he cursed under his breath. 

“Come on. We need to get out of here.” He entwined their fingers and yanked her through town, leading her to the outskirts. She glanced up at the sides of the mountains.

“The train is on the other side of town.” She pointed out and he met her gaze. 

“Yeah, that whole one way in and  one way out crap doesn’t apply to us.” With that, he scooped her into his arms, letting the backpack drop over his forearm while the bags hung at Lucy’s side and on her lap. She let out a soft gasp as fire danced around his feet. Their bodies shot off the ground, ricocheting off the rocky edges as he maneuvered them up the edge of the mountain. It felt like hours, Lucy keeping her eyes snapped shut as she clung onto him. When they reached the top, they were covered in dirt and ash. Lucy groaned the moment her feet touched the ground. She tossed the bags away and diligently brushed the particles off her. “The river connects over here. We should have enough time to wash up and change before we have to meet everyone.” He smiled apologetically and she scowled. 

“Fine, but once we get to town, I’m booking us a room at an inn and I’m taking a real shower.” She stuck her tongue out at him before following his directions to the river. The water was calm and cool on her skin as she stepped into it. She quickly undressed, unboxing the soap she bought. She took her time, letting the suds soak into her skin and hair. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she lathered her body once more before rinsing off in the river. She slid her shivering, but clean body into her new skirt and top before calling for Natsu. He stepped out of the cluster of trees, squeaky clean and dressed in the outfit Lucy picked. Her eyes widened as she noticed he skipped out on the t-shirt. The jacket hung over his chiseled chest, settling at his hips. The pants fit well and hung just above his sandals. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her in for a tight hug. As his arms settled around her, she could feel the gentle warmth drying her body off. She tucked her head under his chin, enjoying the contact for a moment before he pulled away. 

“My own personal dryer. Thanks Natsu.” She smiled and he grinned at her, nudging her shoulder with his own. 

“You did a good job with the clothes. Thanks for getting them.” He tossed their soaps back into the bag before tossing his old, tattered clothes into the clearing beside them. 

“I’m glad you like them.” She didn’t find it necessary to mention the fact that he forgot the shirt she picked. Knowing the dragon slayer, it was probably intentional. 

“Toss your old clothes by mine. I have an idea.” She did as he said, brow furrowing as his fist lit aflame. He stretched his hand out, the fire arching to engulf the clothing. In seconds, all that remained was a pile of ash. Lucy was bewildered and he chuckled. “We can only carry so much. That’s the best way to dispose of them.” He shrugged, pulling his bulging backpack on his shoulders. 

“That was my favorite shirt.” Lucy huffed, pulling socks on before sliding into her boots. She clasped her belt around her waist and tied her hair into a side ponytail while Natsu gathered the clothing bags. 

“Well, you can have a new favorite shirt now.” He mused and she puffed her cheeks out. He had a point, but that didn’t make her any happier. “Stop pouting. Come on.” Natsu grabbed her hand the moment she put her backpack on. Together, they wandered through the woods, chatting about the various plants they passed. None of them were useful and Lucy had stocked up enough produce to last a few days. The sun had set, moon settling above them while stars dotted the sky. It had taken them a few hours, but a fire danced in the distance and Natsu smiled. The trio came into view and Lucy shouted a greeting at them. Wendy hopped up, meeting Lucy halfway and throwing her arms around her. 

“We were getting worried! I’m glad you guys are okay!” She cheered as Grace and Gajeel stood to greet them. Together, Lucy and Natsu passed out the clothing and Lucy handed everyone their soaps. Not wanting to waste time, Natsu divided up the medical and food supplies into everyone’s backpacks. It made it easier to carry everything. Grace and Wendy hurried off to find a creek or river to bathe in while Gajeel leaned against a tree. 

“Really though, what took so long?” He questioned while Natsu cooked beans and mixed vegetables on the fire. 

“We had to take a train into town and someone needed to be carried until we found somewhere to eat.” Lucy smirked and Natsu’s jaw hung open as he feigned hurt on his features. 

“You made Bunny girl carry you?! Come on Salamander!” Gajeel howled with laughter, clutching his stomach as he hunched over. When Grace and Wendy returned, Gajeel left to bathe and change. Once Natsu turned their old clothes to ash, the group ate, returning the conversation back to Natsu’s motion sickness and his instant recovery at the aroma of food. Gajeel’s laughter echoed off the trees and they all laughed, joking at Natsu’s expense until the fire transitioned to tiny,  smoldering embers and everyone drifted off to sleep. 


	10. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been so long! School has been very hectic and multiple experiments are in full swing in the lab. I have the rest of the story planned out and I can't wait for you all to read the rest of it! Let me know what you think of this chapter and of Grace's perspective. I hope you enjoy! (:

**April 5th**

The trees shook as the group wandered through the woods. The sun sat high, puffs of gray and white settling around it and warping the once blue sky. The wind was whistling around them, ruffling their clothes and whipping Lucy’s hair this way and that. She chewed on her lip, picturing the abundance of knots she would have to untangle when they settled at an inn for the night. The group’s motion came to a halt, Lucy knocking into Grace from the sudden stop. She glanced around the brunette’s shoulder, noting Natsu’s nose twitching. His hand was raised to the side, signaling the abrupt stop. Wendy’s nose crinkled in disgust, tears forming in her eyes as Gajeel cursed under his breath. Grace glanced over her shoulder, her brow furrowed as she met Lucy’s gaze.

“Be careful and stay focused.” Natsu stated, his eyes narrowed as he focused on the trees before us.

“What’s going on?” Grace muttered. Her eyes flicked between the three dragon slayers.

“There’s been a massacre.” Gajeel’s voice grumbled from behind the group and Lucy’s once steady heartbeat faltered. Grace fixed a glare on him and frowned.

“And how do you know that? We can’t even see the town!” Her voice came out in a hiss, only sounding more menacing as the trees groaned from the gust of wind.

“The smell of blood is sickening. It’s all I can smell.” Natsu’s voice was hushed and Lucy had to strain her ears to hear him over the howling gusts. “Come on.” He sighed, gesturing for them to follow as he pushed through the low-hanging branches. After a few more minutes, they reached the forest’s edge. The sides of houses caught Lucy’s eyes and she gasped. They were demolished, roofs caved in. Bodies littered the ground, torn to shreds with blood pooling around them. They weren’t just human bodies though. Buracktors and other demonic creatures mingled with the human corpses and the sickening smell assaulted Lucy’s senses. She couldn’t even imagine, and didn’t want to imagine, what the dragon slayers were smelling. Natsu sprinted towards the town center, the other slayers following. Lucy’s heels brushed the edge of the forest and she didn’t want to move any further into the debris. Grace dry-heaved and Lucy could only assume that she was physically sickened from the corpses scattered about. She swallowed harshly and extended her hand to the celestial mage, a glint of determination in her eyes.

“Come on. We need to figure out what happened here.” Lucy agreed with her, but found it difficult to move. The bodies were fresh and she couldn’t help but think it was their fault that this happened. She swallowed harshly, placing her hand in Grace’s as she let the other mage drag her through the demolished town. They eventually found the slayers, huddled around an oversized snake. Grace froze, her breath catching in her throat. Lucy tugged on her hand, intrigued by the creature and the stance of the slayers. Grace seemed reluctant, eyes flicking around until she calmed herself. Lucy could feel her quickened pulse from her wrist and she squeezed her hand as they approached. Wendy knelt down beside the snake and the creature hissed, coiling tightly. It was then that Lucy realized a body was surrounded by the snake.

“Cubellios.” Wendy’s tone was pleading as a warm light surrounded her hands. The snake snapped at her, venom dripping down its fangs. It’s lengthy body tightened the coil. The snake’s beady eyes flicked to Lucy and Grace, who had just approached, before settling on Natsu.

“Let Wendy heal him Cubellios.” He growled under his breath, a glare fixed on the creature. It snapped its jaw one last time before loosening its hold on the body. Dark hair was slicked back with blood, the familiar white jacket was torn to shreds, and the skin was littered with wounds. Lucy recognized the man though, even without his daunting smile. It was the man from town that snuck up on her. A soft gasp escaped her lips and Natsu glanced over at her as Wendy knelt down to heal him.

“He’s the man I told you about Natsu. Who is he?” She inquired, eyes trained on the snake that watched the group carefully.

“His name is Cobra and he’s the poison dragon slayer.” As the last word left his lips, Grace vomited.

* * *

The lovely aroma of honey and spice wafted through the room as Lucy checked the chicken. After Wendy closed Cobra’s wounds, the group had spent the day burying the dead and decorating their graves with stones and wild flowers. It was the best they could do and they moved on swiftly after, not wanting to be discovered at the scene by wandering travelers. They ended up reaching their original destination in the middle of the night. Lucy insisted they stay at an actual hotel and she won the argument against Natsu. Cobra needed time to heal and they all needed a shower and a meal. Grace and Lucy showered first, heading out to find a twenty-four hour grocery store while the others got settled. They returned to find Wendy in the boy’s room with Cobra and the girl’s room empty. Wendy had explained that Gajeel and Natsu went to check the perimeter. That left Lucy and Grace to figure out dinner.

Lucy decided to put the kitchenette to good use while they had the time. She effortlessly sliced the fresh biscuits, slathering them with more honey butter and a touch of cinnamon. While she did so, her thoughts wandered to the newest addition to their group, the poison dragon slayer. According to Wendy, Cobra woke for a few minutes while they were at the store. He had explained that the town was under attack when he returned and that he did his best to protect them. A few townspeople managed to escape while he distracted the demonic creatures, but they were too much for him and Cubellios. Though they won, many lives were lost. She couldn’t imagine how he was feeling and she wasn’t the only one concerned. Grace had been itching to see him all evening. She had confided in Lucy, revealing that Cobra had talked to her in the forest when Lucy was injured. When dinner was ready, she was going to bring plates to Wendy and Cobra, hoping he would wake again. Lucy studied her friend, noting the furrow of her brow and frown on her lips. She seemed lost in her own thoughts and Lucy didn’t want to bother her.

The door to their room slammed open, ricocheting off the wall. It startled both girls from their thoughts as Natsu and Gajeel strolled in. Natsu’s head tilted up, his nose twitching before his eyes settled on Lucy.

“Whatcha doing?” He stepped closer, his left brow arched as Lucy smiled.

“We were tired of eating nuts and poorly cooked beans so Lucy is making us a real dinner. Normal people don’t enjoy their food charred, yah know.” Grace responded before Lucy had the chance. Though her comment seemed snarky, she had a playful tone mingled with the bite of her words. Grace was often like that, a twist of attitude and tease, sour and sweet. While her words managed to get under Gajeel’s skin, the others adapted quite well to her playfully, sarcastic snaps.

“I’m sorry my survival skills don’t live up to your elegant taste buds’ standards Grace. If I knew I was cooking for a five-star critic, I would have tried harder.” Natsu quipped with a smirk and she laughed in response, giving him a snarky roll of her eyes instead of a verbal response. Natsu placed his chin on Lucy’s shoulder, his warm breath tickling her ear as he watched her finish the last biscuit. She glanced in his direction, a soft smile on her face.

“We made honey glazed chicken, honey butter biscuits, and sweet potato wedges.” Natsu perked up at her response and his body vibrated with excitement.

“You guys are the best. I’m starving.” He bounced back, his warm aura retreating with him.

“When are you not starving Salamander?” Gajeel cackled and Natsu pouted.

“Shove off Metal Face.” He snarled before turning his focus back on Lucy and Grace. “Thank-you, both of you.”

“I just made the sweet potatoes. This was all Lucy’s idea and her recipes. She even made your chicken special Natsu.” Grace chuckled, poking his nose and dropping a plate of food on the table in front of him. She grabbed a biscuit, adding it on top before handing a plate to Gajeel. Natsu glanced up at Lucy after dropping down to sit at the table.

“Your food has an extra kick to it. I just added some hot sauce and smoked spices.” A wide smile blossomed on his lips before he dug into the food. The dragon slayers devoured their food, with Grace on their heels. Moans escaped Natsu and Grace’s lips and Lucy had to swallow harshly to avoid spitting her food everywhere from laughing so hard. Meanwhile, Gajeel watched the two in a playful mix of horror and disgust while he dug into his meal. Lucy enjoyed her food at a slower pace, a smile in place as she enjoyed the utter normalcy of it all. The moment Grace finished, she tossed her plate in the sink and grabbed two more.

“I’m going to bring Wendy and Cobra some food. See you guys later.” She spoke swiftly and ducked out of the room before anyone could respond. Natsu was too busy licking his plate clean anyway.

“Actually, I wanna ask Cobra some questions anyway. Thanks for the food Bunny Girl. You’ve got a gift.” Gajeel ruffled her hair with his over-sized hand before dropping his plate in the sink and slipping out the door. Lucy smiled softly, finishing her last bite before pushing herself up to clean.

“Sit. I got it.” Natsu assured her, snatching both of their plates off the table and stationing himself at the sink.

“I can hel-” Lucy began to protest, but Natsu cut her off.

“So, where’d you learn to cook? The food was amazing Luce.” He gave her a dazzling smile and she thought over his question for a moment, dropping her body back onto the chair.

“Well, that was my favorite meal growing up. My mom made it almost every weekend for me. After she passed, Ms. Vivian taught me how to make it myself. She taught me a lot about cooking and baking. It kept me busy and distracted from the aftermath of my mom’s passing.” She spoke softly, swiftly wiping the counter before Natsu could beat her to it. He nodded, making a small sound of acknowledgment. His eyes fell on her clenched fists, the damp rag clasped tightly in her hand. “I haven’t made this since I ran away.” Lucy didn’t know why she mentioned that and Natsu didn't question it. Without hesitation, he stepped around the counter and slipped his fingers into Lucy’s hand, gently pulling her fingers out to release the tension in her fists. Their fingers easily intertwined, their palms pressed together. The gentle heat from Natsu’s hand settled in Lucy’s left hand, the warmth spreading up her arm.

“I want to show you something.” A wide smile touched his lips as he pulled her towards the door. “If that’s okay.” He paused by the door, meeting Lucy’s confused stare with a familiar, warm gaze. She nodded without even thinking it over. He was her best friend and she would go anywhere with him. The pair slipped out of the inn, walking in amicable silence as they followed the curving roads of the town. On this particular evening, the town was quiet. The only sources of light were the gentle glow of the nearby homes, the sky speckled with stars, and the radiant full moon. The plush grass brushed against Lucy’s ankles as she followed Natsu through a ridge on the outskirts of town. They stumbled up the side of a mountain, Natsu’s grip tightening on her hand to help steady and support both of them. They stopped when their toes brushed the edge of a surrounding forest. Lucy was breathing heavily, but she gave Natsu a reassuring smile. “Up you go.” He swept her off her feet effortlessly, lifting her so she could reach the lowest hanging branch. She grabbed onto the branch, hoping it was sturdy. The tree groaned as she hauled herself up. Natsu was right below her. She paused when she reached the top, dropping herself onto a thicker branch. “We’re not there yet.” Natsu passed her, grinning at her as he extended his hand. She tilted her head, studying the thin layer of leaves above them. With Natsu’s help, they pushed through the leaves, a view of the night sky opening before them.

Lucy’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes perfect circles as she took in the sight before her. The stars were brighter than she ever remembered stars being. The town, lacking light, seemed so small below them and Lucy felt like she was in a different world.

“Natsu…” His name escaped her lips in a whisper as their legs dangled beside each other. Lines of light streaked across the sky and Lucy almost missed it when she blinked. The light swiftly increased as more meteors arched through the stars. Lucy was speechless and Natsu was too busy grinning with his eyes on her face to comment on the show stretching across the sky before them. “How’d you find this place?” The whisper slipped out as her eyes fell on the lighting bugs, mingling in a meadow on the other side of town. She never would have seen it from the hotel and the entire scene was calming and peaceful.

“I found it when I was checking the parameter. Gajeel and I split up and I just got lucky finding it on my side. Some people in town were talking about the meteor shower and I thought you would enjoy it.” He shrugged, leaning back with his arms stretched out, fingers linked behind his head. Lucy leaned towards him and his arms dropped, allowing her access to his shoulder. She tucked her head under his chin, wrapping her arms around his waist as her eyes stayed trained on the sky. Natsu curled his arm around her, allowing his body heat to expand to her, gently warming her skin. She moved closer to him, her eyes fluttering shut the moment the last meteor arched across the sky.

“Luce?” She blinked up at Natsu at the sound of his gentle voice. “Come on. Let’s get you back to the room. It’s been a long day.” He pulled her into his arms without hesitation and slid off the branches supporting their weight. His knees bent to take the impact as he hit the ground. He carried her the entire way to the hotel, despite her protests and assurance that she could walk. They slipped into the silent hotel room and Natsu finally placed her on her feet.

“Hey Natsu?” She called as he moved towards the door. He paused, glancing over his shoulder. “Can you stay with me tonight?” His eyes widened and she twirled a strand of blonde between her fingers. “It’s just, I can’t stop thinking about all those people. I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep well and no one else is here yet…” Her words trailed off and he closed the distance between them, his fingers circling her wrist and gently pulling her into his embrace. She tucked her head under his chin.

“Of course I’ll stay. You don’t have to explain.” He kissed her forehead before leading her into the bedroom, the door softly clicking shut behind them.

* * *

**Grace**

“Why me?” Cobra’s eyebrow quirked as he studied Grace, who stood by the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. She had be stationed there all night, even when Gajeel insisted that she left. She stood her ground though and listened to the dragon slayer’s conversation with a narrowed gaze. She listened as Cobra explained how he ended up in that town after wandering across the plains to the East for weeks. He was taking shelter there when he caught the dragon slayer’s scent and decided to track the group for a while until he showed himself. He wasn’t sure how well his appearance would be received and he was weighing the options, knowing he would be hunted by them once they found the twins.

The night he returned, the town was under attack and he did the best he could to defend the people who generously took him in. He said the noise was overwhelming, creatures shouting for the death of the dragon slayers and all who support them. Since the town had sheltered Cobra, they were decimated. It didn’t matter that they thought he was a traveler, passing through on his journey to find his brother. It didn’t make sense to Grace. Was Zeref that hell bent on finding and slaughtering the dragon slayers? Or was he just that cruel and monstrous? If so, how was he so evil and his own brother, Natsu, not? Was Natsu hiding his true nature from the others? Were his intentions with Lucy really as pure as they seemed? Though those questions scratched at the back of her mind, the center of her focus was on Cobra and his wicked grin.

“Getting right to the point, eh? I’m doing fine by the way. Everything seems to be healing okay and I’ve regained most of my strength and magical energy.” He quipped, a smirk on his lips.

“I know you’re fine. Wendy told me. I want to know why you chose me to talk to in the woods.” She didn’t move an inch, her narrowed gaze fixed on the man. Cobra chuckled, rolling his eyes with amusement.

“Lucy was unconscious and I didn’t want to talk to Gajeel. Natsu and Wendy were preoccupied. It just seem-” He started rambling and Grace rolled her eyes.

“Cut the bull shit Cobra. I know you’re lying.” She snapped and his brow furrowed, though the corner of his lips flicked up in a slanted smirk.

“I find you intriguing. You’re brutally honest-” She laughed with another roll of her eyes, pushing off the wall to sit on the chair by his bedside.

“I know you can hear everything, including my thoughts. You know I’m the furthest thing from honest.” She scoffed, glancing out the open window.

“I’m not talking about your past Grace.” He pushed himself up so he was sitting with his back against the wall. His hand reached out, cupping Grace’s cheek to maneuver her stare to match his. “I already know about that and why you are omitting the truth. It’s not a malicious lie. You don’t mean any harm to Lucy or the others. We both know they would have left you to die if they knew about your past.” She huffed, yanking her face from his hand as her cheeks warmed. She didn’t particularly enjoy baring her thoughts and soul to a demon. Though, she didn’t really have a choice in the matter unless she left the group, and that wasn’t going to happen. Cobra chuckled, letting his hand fall onto the mattress. “What I mean, is that you don’t sugar coat your feelings or opinions. You tell it like it is, not to be cruel, but to be real. You also cut right to the point, which makes communication more effective in my opinion. I never strayed far from your group, so that one day soon I could join. Because of that, I’ve seen how you interact with the others and it’s amazing. Even Natsu sugarcoats things at times, as does Gajeel. You’re different, in the best way.” Grace held his stare the entire time and she frowned, fighting the pressing urge to smile.

“You’re the only one with that opinion Cobra.” She muttered and he chuckled.

“We both know that doesn’t matter. Just take it at face value, accept the compliment, and we can move on.” He shrugged and Grace studied his expression.  

“Fine.” Grace huffed and Cobra laughed again.

“You’re welcome.” He smirked and Grace sighed, swallowing her pride.

“Thank-you Cobra.” The words escaped with an exasperated sigh.

“Mind calling me Erik?” This caught Grace off-guard and she paused, matching his stare. “It’s my name. Erik.” He added and Grace nodded.

“Sure. I think I can manage that.” An honest and wide smile blossomed on his face and it dazzled Grace, catching her pleasantly off-guard. He appeared beautiful to her in that moment and his smile was contagious. She couldn’t fight the own smile forming on her lips. She didn’t believe it was possible, but he smiled even wider.

“I think Grace broke Cobra.” Gajeel muttered under his breath and Grace startled, jumping up from the chair.

“What?” She blurted, fixing a wide-eyed gaze on Gajeel and Wendy who stood in the now-open doorway.

“I’ve never seen yah smile like that. I’m impressed.” He chuckled and Erik’s lips shifted into a snarl. “There’s the Cobra we know. Did we interrupt something?” He mused.

“No.” Erik snapped the same moment Grace growled “Yes.” The pair locked eyes and a nervous giggle escaped Wendy’s lips. Grace narrowed her gaze on Erik and brought one simple statement to the forefront of her thoughts. ‘You appreciate honesty? Doesn’t seem like it.’ With that, she pushed through the two standing dragon slayers and stomped out of the room and into the hallway.

“I have the sudden urge to stretch my le- oh forget it. I’m going to talk to Grace. Follow me and I’ll let Cubellios sink her teeth into you.” Erik grumbled loud enough so Grace could hear. A small smile touched her lips and she slowed her pace, finding herself outside. She took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp, spring air. Her gaze settled on the stars dancing across the night sky. She dropped down onto a bench near the entrance, following the meteors arching across the sky. Her breath sucked in between her lips as a realization hit her. It was the night of the meteor shower, April 5th. It was the night of the grand ball thrown by her father in their kingdom every year for her birthday. She angrily wiped the tears welling in her eyes as someone cleared their throat beside her.

“Happy birthday Grace.” Erik was holding himself up on the entrance way, seemingly disheveled and out of breath. He raised his hand, a sparkling amulet dangling from his fingers. It was ruby encased by swirls of silver, stretching up to form the delicate chain. “It isn’t much, but it’s all I have.” He gestured for her to take it and she pushed herself to her feet. She gently grasped it, her fingers brushing over the stone.

“It’s beautiful, but you don’t have to do this. If I wanted everyone to know my birthday, I would tell them. You just happen to be someone I can’t hide it from.” She held the amulet back out to him, but he shook his head.

“It’ll look nice with your skin tone. Just take it.” He insisted and her eyes widened as she examined the necklace again. With a nod, she accepted the gift and clasped it around her neck. It settled at the base of her throat, glistening in the moonlight.

“Thank-you.” She mumbled before reaching for Erik’s arm. She swung it over her shoulder and supported him in the walk to the bench. Together, they sat, eyes trained on the meteors and arcs of light.

“So, what do these dances usually consist of?” He inquired and she huffed, sinking down further to stretch her legs in front of her.

“They’re like any other ball, full of obnoxiously snobby people and their families.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever been to a ball, so I might need further clarification.” He chuckled, a touch of snark on his tone. She eyed him for a moment.

“You’re a dragon slayer. Father told me all about the grand parties they used to throw for you before the attack.” She narrowed her gaze and he nodded, stretching his arms behind him to interlock his hands behind his head.

“I’m not much of a party-goer. I never attended. The parties were more for the twins and their tastes. Wendy also liked to dance, but they couldn’t ever convince me that it was worth it to attend.” He explained and she nodded.

“They’re usually pointless, so you didn’t miss out. At least Natsu could enjoy the buffets, Gajeel could entertain himself by making fun of the idiocracy of it all, the twins would enjoy the luxury, and Wendy could dance. I don’t know the others, but I’m sure they found something to pass the time.” Grace spoke matter-of-factly and Erik smirked.

“God Serena enjoyed the floozy women and Laxus enjoyed the music. Acnologia simply enjoyed messing with the minds of higher-ranked individuals.” He added, much to Grace’s enjoyment.

“Interesting.” She hummed before glancing up at him. “I think you would’ve enjoyed eavesdropping on people for a while. The lives of the wealthy are quite laughable, though that also might have just pissed you off.” She spoke thoughtfully, imagining Erik in such a setting.

“Yeah, I’d go with the latter.” He chuckled and she nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a bit, watching the show in the sky come to an end. Grace imagined the party was in full swing, despite her absence. Father was always one to put on a good show, even if the center of attention detested it. It wouldn’t be the first birthday bash she missed. When she was ten, she hid in the gardener’s shed and played cards with a fern. Then again when she was thirteen, she hid in the kitchen and ate a quarter of the cake before it could be served. When she was sixteen, her father tried to marry her off and she nearly killed the prince of a neighboring country. “That’s the day you discovered your magic? Your sixteenth birthday?” Erik whispered and Grace nodded. She still couldn’t decide if she enjoyed the poison dragon slayer’s ability to read her soul or not. “I can’t turn it off and your thoughts in particular, are very loud.”

“Gee, thanks.” She chuckled and he smirked. “I made the kid’s dead mother manifest in front of him. He had a breakdown and tried to throw himself off the balcony. I didn’t even stop him. One of my guards did.” She muttered, shoulders slumping as regret settled deep in her core.

“Why didn’t you stop him?” He prodded gently and she sighed, her fists clenching.

“I was only sixteen damn it. I didn’t even know the manifestation was my doing and I didn’t want to marry the guy. Since I couldn’t fight back against my father, the prince was given fault in my mind. He could have said no and the whole forced marriage would have been abolished.” She growled, shutting her eyes. “I was sixteen. I was still a child. I didn’t want to be married. I wanted to explore the land and immerse myself in magic. I wanted to find a guild, even if I didn’t have my own power just yet. If I was married at a young age, I would have been forced to have children and prepare to rule a kingdom. How messed up is that?” Tears were streaming freely down her face now and it startled them both. Erik gently wiped them from her cheeks and smiled softly when she opened her eyes.

“You’re free now. You never have to go back there or see your father ever again.” Erik assured her and she shook her head.

“I need to go back there. Once this is all over, I’m taking the kingdom. I’m twenty now and my father is slowly losing his mind. I’m the rightful leader and if I take the throne, I can lift the ban on magic. I can make a difference. For that? It’s worth going back to that hellish castle. It’s worth facing my father.” A determined glint sparked in her eyes and Erik grinned.

“Sounds like I get to overthrow a kingdom soon.” Her eyes widened and he laughed. “I’ve always wanted to overthrow a kingdom. Don’t take my fun away.” He mused and she nudged his shoulder with her own.

“Fine. I guess I could use the help.” She admitted.

“Hell yeah!” He cheered, thrusting his fist in the air. A groan escaped his lips though and his arm recoiled to his chest.

“Just don’t get killed before then, okay?”

“I think I can manage that.” He spoke through a wince and she smiled, turning her gaze back on the stars above. “I can answer some of your questions, if you’d like.” Erik spoke softly and Grace’s full attention was on him. She pulled her gaze from the sky and settled it back on him. “Natsu isn’t evil. His anger gets the best of him at times, but so does mine. We are a lot alike in that manner. He is also incredibly reckless, but he puts everything he has into protecting those he cares about. Zeref was similar when they were younger, but the demon king liked his magic too much. He took Zeref under his wing and slowly twisted his soul. By the time we all realized, it was too late and we sacrificed ourselves to seal Zeref away.” Grace’s eyes widened and she sat up, about to cut him off to ask a question. “Natsu will have to tell you that story. I’m still hazy on the details.” His stare was distant before it settled back on her. “So, yes, Zeref is that cruel and monstrous. He doesn’t care about human life and he would love to rip our souls to pieces. That’s why this journey is going to get extremely dangerous once we gather everyone. If you’re having doubts about Natsu’s motives and leadership, leave now.” Erik snapped and that caught Grace off-guard.

“What do you mean?” She questioned and he sighed.

“He’s our leader and I’ve followed him throughout my entire existence. If you continue to question his motives, you’re going to start questioning mine and everyone else’s. From what I can see, Lucy is foolishly smitten with the guy, but she put her faith and trust in him. The girl doesn’t falter and her trust has extended to all of us because Natsu’s trust extends in the same manner. You don’t have to reach that extent, but if you don’t see yourself trusting him as much as you trust Lucy or Wendy, then it would be better off if you stay here. When we face hell, we can’t lose our faith in each other.” He fixed his gaze on her, his statement a challenge and she clenched her fists once again.

“I’ll work on it. What you told me, it helps, but I don’t promise anything.” She growled under her breath and he nodded.

“That’s all I ask.”

“That’s it?” Her brow quirked.

“That’s it.” He huffed, pulling his gaze away to look at the surrounding forest. “Think you can help me back to my room? Gajeel might throw a tantrum if I don’t go back to talk to him and Wendy.”

“Why will he throw a tantrum?” She pushed herself up, extending her arms to steady Erik on his feet.

“Does he ever need a reason?” He mused and she shrugged.

“No. He acts like he has a stick up his ass with everyone except Wendy, so it’s not surprising.” She concluded and he nodded as he used her support as a crutch.

“He’s gotten worse because he had to leave his girlfriend behind. He’s not so bad once you get to know him.” He explained before maneuvering through the entrance. “He has questions about the twins though, ones that only I can answer. So tonight, he has a reason.”

“It’s a springtime miracle.” The pair chuckled together at Grace’s comment. Together, they hobbled down the hallway and if Erik was listening to Grace’s thoughts about his toned arms and chest, she didn’t really care.


	11. The Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated! The semester has been kicking my butt and finals are next week. That being said, I really needed a break from studying so I decided to write another chapter. I know it's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it. This chapter introduces some new OCs that'll make appearances later on, so I hope you like them as well. Also, I'll be going home right after finals for a small break before summer research starts, so I plan on updating twice during that time! Thanks for being patient and as always, let me know what you think! (:

**April 9th**

It was Lucy’s turn to follow behind the group, covering their tracks while Natsu led the way. She used this to her advantage though, taking the time to observe the recent shift in the group’s dynamics. Wendy was chatting happily with Natsu, hands tucked behind her back as they fell into step with each other. Gajeel was walking a few paces away from the group, eyes scanning the forest. They were too close to civilization for his liking and he preferred to walk in silence, ensuring that he could focus on their surroundings. That left Cobra and Grace. The pair seemed to gravitate towards one another when no one was looking. Cobra’s fingers would brush Grace’s wrist and Cubellios would weave between their feet as they spoke in soft whispers. It warmed Lucy’s heart and she was truly grateful for Cobra. Even if she thought the poison dragon slayer was slightly creepy and rough around the edges, he made Grace happy. Her smile was rare before he joined the group so Lucy preferred it this way.

Lucy’s gaze wandered back to Natsu and a gentle frown touched her lips. He had been acting different since the night of the meteor shower, though Lucy wasn’t entirely sure why. She had spent that night curled up against him, drifting off in his warm embrace. It wasn’t all that different from their sleeping arrangement on the forest floor. Her brow furrowed as her memories danced through her mind, flicking through each night and watching the progression of their relationship as they drifted closer. It was a lot of back and forth with him and it was giving her whiplash. Did he really still think he was wrong for her? He was what she wanted, so shouldn’t she have a say?

“Don’t overthink things so much Lucy. You might hurt yourself.” Grace mused, falling into step beside her. She met her gaze, brow still furrowed. “Erik told me your thoughts were giving him a headache, so I came to see if you wanted to talk.” She shrugged, nudging Lucy’s elbow with her own. A sigh escaped Lucy’s lips as her eyes settled on Natsu’s back once again. 

“Like you said, I’m just overthinking things. It’s nothing.” She mumbled, pulling her gaze from the source of her inner turmoil.

“Talk to me. I’m a perfectly unbiased resource of information.” Lucy quirked her brow at Grace and she laughed. “Okay, not totally unbiased, but you know what I mean. Vocalize your thoughts. It might help sort them out at least.” She assured her and Lucy sighed. “Come on. Let’s swap with Gajeel.” She insisted, dragging the blonde from the group. They drifted behind Gajeel, assuring him that they could handle covering their tracks. After the usual bickering between the two, Gajeel gave in and wandered towards Cobra. 

“I’m assuming you already know the subject of my thoughts.” Lucy mumbled, brushing the dirt to distort one of Gajeel’s footprints. 

“I know they are centered around a certain hothead.” Grace chuckled, ducking under low-hanging branches to keep pace with the group. 

“I just don’t understand if I did something wrong or if he just doesn’t feel the same way. Heck, we might even be wrong for each other, but that doesn’t mean I want to give up. Does he think I’m wrong for him or is my head playing tricks on me? I don’t even know how to feel anymore.” Lucy’s shoulders slumped forward as her words trailed off under her breath. Grace whistled softly before clicking her tongue. 

“You’re an idiot.” She chuckled and Lucy gawked at her, stunned by her response. “Look, maybe I shouldn’t be the one you’re talking to. But in my opinion? He has it bad for you. The guy would do anything, risk anything for YOU. I think he doesn’t know his own worth and I think that he believes he is dangerous. The last thing that demon wants to do, is put you in danger.” She explained, a genuine smile on her lips. 

“Then what do I do? He knows my magic and he knows I can handle myself. How do I show he’s not a danger to me or to anyone else?” Lucy ignored the hopeful fluttering of her heart and pressed on. 

“Ha. That’s a good question and I honestly have no idea. What I do know though, is that you need to make the first move. Stop questioning everything he does. Stop over-analyzing all of your interactions and just freakin’ do something. Every single one of us is in danger. We don’t know if we will get caught, hurt, or killed during this messed up scavenger hunt. If you really want to know what I think? Don’t wait until its too late. You don’t need that kind of regret lingering in your mind for the rest of your life. Trust me.” She stated firmly, squeezing Lucy’s shoulder. Towards the end of her speech, her words felt heavy. 

“Is there something you want to talk about, Grace?” Lucy swallowed her self-doubts and follow-up questions when she noticed the deep sadness swirling in her friend’s eyes. 

“Nah, you don’t need my problems entangling with your own. Focus on fixing your issue first and then we will talk.” Grace shook her head, blinking away the few tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Anyway, I have a nosey demon in my head. I’ll just weigh him down with my problems.” She mused, quirking a grin before nudging Lucy’s elbow again. “I really do mean it though. You gotta make the first move because he’s too scared to. And stop overthinking.” With that, Grace returned to Cobra’s side, smacking his shoulder with her own. Lucy smiled gently, grateful for the friend she found in Grace. She took a deep breath, trying to settle the ball of nerves forming in her stomach. She could do it right now and get it over with or she could wait until they reached the next town. Yeah, she could do that.

No. She shook her head. It’s now or never, just like Grace said. They might not have much time left, so why waste it? Abruptly, the group came to a halt and Lucy nearly smacked into Gajeel who had wandered to the back once again. They all tensed as the underbrush shook between the trees, branches snapping and creaking in protest. A woman fell out of the bushes, deep red pooling under her battered body. 

“Please help us. Please.” Her strangled cry escaped her lips as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. The grass around her, once plush green stained deep red, was all Lucy could manage to focus on.

“Wendy.” Natsu growled, fangs bared as his fists clenched. Lucy’s eyes snapped to him, her pulse echoing in her ears. 

“Right!” Wendy stated firmly, magic circles forming over her hands without hesitation. “Oh swift winds that dashed through the heavens!” She gasped, the air around her circling and vibrating with energy. Magic circles formed below Natsu, Gajeel, and Cobra. “Vernier!” She shouted and their bodies lifted, defying gravity as light surrounded them. The three dragon slayers bolted, their bodies moving swiftly into the trees. In a blink, the three were gone, leaving Wendy on her knees as she worked at healing the woman. “I need to preserve my magic to save as many people as possible. Cubellios will take you to them. Go. I’ll catch up.” Wendy spoke sternly and Lucy didn’t hesitate. Cubellios lowered her head and Lucy clutched onto the thick scales, shutting her eyes as she wrapped her legs around the winding body. Grace sat behind her and Cubellios stretched her wings out, arching her body up and over the trees. A squeal escaped Grace’s lips as Lucy tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Wind whipped their hair back until Cubellios hissed, jolting in the opposite direction. Lucy was flung off the snake, her body smacking into the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and she shoved herself up, struggling to suck down air into her tightened lungs. As her eyes opened to a squint, burning from the dirt coating her face, she noticed Grace a few feet away from her. Grace was muttering curses, shoving herself to her feet while freeing her remaining dagger from her hip. Cubellios was coiled around a creature, her jaw unhinging before snapping over the being’s head. Heat surrounded Lucy and her eyes widened. Natsu was suddenly standing in front of her, hand extended. Blood dripped from his wrists and face, though none of it appeared to be his own. Lucy scanned over his body once more, checking for wounds, before she grasped his hand. 

“You okay, Luce?” He scanned over her body as well. It was then that Lucy took in the scene before her, her gaze slipping to view the battleground. The town was in shambles, but most of the people seemed alive. They were huddled in small groups, screaming as the other dragon slayers fought off the demonic creatures. These creatures were different from before. They were more humanoid than buracktor and it made Lucy’s skin crawl to see them fight on two feet. “Luce?” Natsu’s hand cupped her cheek, his finger gently brushing her skin. She focused on his eyes and nodded. 

“I’m fine.” She insisted as her hand reached into the pouch on her hip. He didn’t look like he believed her and she pulled away from his grasp. “Go. I promise, I’m fine.” She freed two golden keys from her pouch as a determined glint sparkled in her gaze. Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but a creature pounced on them, knocking the keys from Lucy’s hand and yanking the scarf off of Natsu’s neck. Natsu landed near a group of townspeople, fire forming on his fist. He launched forward, fingers clawing through the creature’s abdomen as he growled, scorching it from the inside out. It turned to ash, forming a cloud in the air before dancing off with the breeze.

“You’re a monster!” An elderly man shouted, eyes wide as he focused on Natsu’s neck. Natsu turned to glare over his shoulder, fire dancing up his arms and down his legs. 

“Father, that man is protecting us!” A younger woman pulled on the man’s arm, trying to bring him closer to the group. They were all distraught and this was only making it worse. 

“Look at the scar on his neck. That’s Salamander, the leader of the dragon slayers! He’s just as much of a monster as those creatures are!” The man spat, a mix of fear and disgust warping his hard gaze. 

“Yep, I’m a monster.” Natsu agreed with the man, holding his gaze with a glare. “But I’m a monster who’s going to risk everything to save your entire town. So shut up and keep your head down.” He growled, before the fire extended around his feet, catapulting him into a hoard of creatures. Lucy watched in awe as he effortlessly tore them apart, his gaze fearless. A low growl sounded in her right ear and a jaw snapped, centimeters from her face. She fell backwards in shock, eyes trained on the dark figure separating her from the creature. The figure looked like her and she had to blink a few times, unable to fully focus on it. Its wrist was in the creature’s mouth and it swung its leg around, nailing the creature in the abdomen, sending it flying. A small girl stepped up beside her, fist clenched and angled at the figure. 

“Sorry, I had to borrow your shadow. It only takes a bit of your magic, so you’ll still be able to fight.” The girl’s voice was shaky, her other hand grasping the two golden keys tightly. 

“Thank-you.” Lucy let out a breath of relief, grasping her keys tightly from the girl’s extended hand. 

“This is our town. If you’re human and willing to use forbidden magic to destroy these things, we should do the same. I wish to fight with you.” Though the girl was vibrating with nervous energy, she had a determined glint in her eyes. Lucy nodded. “We aren’t alone.” The girl shouted, swinging her arm to control Lucy’s shadow.

“Open, gate of the twins! Gemini!” Lucy felt magic dance down her fingers, unlocking the gate above them. Gemini greeted her, floating above their heads. “Help guide the townspeople out Gemini!” Lucy shouted as the spirits shifted into a familiar form. 

“Right!” They shouted, her own face staring back at her with a confident grin. They sprinted to the huddled townspeople, dodging creatures as the dragon slayers fought around them. They grabbed the first person, encouraging them to run to a nearby house. It was the most stable structure left standing in the town. 

“Open, gate of the golden bull! Taurus!” She unlocked the gate in her soul, feeling the magic flow around her, warming her body as her features shifted. Her hair lifted from her shoulders, twisting into buns on either side of her head. The familiar black and white print formed over her chest, her skirt shifting into the form-fitting bottoms. The small bell rang once before settling at the base of her throat. She stretched her whip out in front of her, a smirk on her lips as she felt Taurus’s strength blossoming in her muscles. Taurus cheered beside her, charging into the mob of creatures without hesitation. The young girl beside her blinked away her awe, pulling her gaze from Lucy to settle on the creatures. 

“My turn.” She stated, stretching her arm in front of her, her body vibrating as a dark tendril of light danced down her extended limb. A soft, glowing circle formed around her feet before her own shadow shifted, lifting off the ground to take shape beside her. She lifted her other arm, angling it towards Natsu, before clenching her fist. His shadow shifted, taking solid form beside him. It bolted, launching through creatures, cutting them down with the same strength Natsu possessed. The girl smiled up at Lucy, her eyes sparkling. “Go. I will be okay.” The girl nodded and Lucy took off, joining the fight with her comrades. She swung her whip above her head, snapping it down with all the strength she could gather in her arms. The ground cracked below the impact of her hit, creatures flying into the air and crashing into trees. She braced her feet before launching off the ground, fist raised. 

“Lucy punch!” She growled, jaw clenched as the energy flowed into her fist. It smashed into another creature’s jaw, its body flying back until it hit a tree, cracking the trunk in half. 

“Poison dragon’s scales!” Cobra hissed from beside Lucy. The dark red scales glistening in the sun caught Lucy’s eye and she paused, her breath hitching in her throat. Cobra’s arms were dragon-like, covered in scales that formed talons at the ends of his fingers. They dripped with poison and Lucy was taken aback by the power rolling off of him in waves. 

“Sun’s Radiance!” A man shouted from the group of remaining townspeople. Blinding light formed on his fists and he manipulated it, using it to carve through the creatures. Lucy’s head snapped around to follow the shouts of the new fighters. 

“Grip strike!” A small boy grabbed a creature’s throat, crushing its pharynx and slamming it into the ground.

“Hall of mirrors!” Another man from the town stood with his arms raised, glistening mirrors forming to block creatures in. Similar creatures launched out of these mirrors, taking their counterparts down with snapping jaws.

“Sound wave!” A woman baring similar features to the young girl sprinted out of the safe house, noise pulsing from her hands. The targeted creatures were instantly writhing in pain on the ground. 

Magic whirled around Lucy, the energy overwhelming as the creatures’ attack slowed. She returned to the battle, joining in the flow of energy. Hit after hit, spell after spell. So much power was emitted from the group and she felt her magic dwindling away. Noxious blood coated her whip and body. She felt Gemini vanish, the spirit finished with its job. She swiftly summoned Capricorn with her remaining energy, the spirit joining the fight with his speed and strength. He stunned the remaining creatures, allowing Lucy to take them out in a single sweep. She high-fived Capricorn, the spirit giving her a smirk before vanishing. 

“Ms. Lucy! Can I get a smoooooooooch?” Taurus danced over to her and she rolled her eyes fondly, closing the gate with a blink. Her outfit shifted, the energy leaving her body as her hair brushed her shoulders and her knees hit the ground. Lucy glanced around at everyone, taking in the piles of bodies littering the ground. Many townspeople were breathing heavily, drained from joining the battle. The dragon slayers had regrouped, standing in the town center. Grace stumbled up behind her, breathing heavily. Blood pooled at her side, tendrils stretching down her leg. Cobra’s nose twitched, his eyes flicking to settle on the pair. His arms shifted, the scales retreating under his skin as he launched himself away from the other slayers

“Grace! What happened?” He shouted, pushing her hand away to look at the wound. He tore the bottom of his shirt in a single motion, tying it around her center. “Wendy!” He snapped and Grace grabbed his wrist. 

“She needs to heal the townspeople first. I’m fine.” She let out a shaky breath, her hands trembling. “Can you-” She coughed roughly, her body curling towards him. “-just sit with me for a second?” Her body fell forward into his arms. He lowered her down gently, pulling her body to settle on his lap. He curled around her as Cubellios slid across the ground, stopping to settle around the pair. Wendy did as Grace said, focusing on the townspeople. 

“Luce?” Lucy turned from the pair, her eyes settling on Natsu. A thick, jagged wound stretched across his forehead, blood clouding his vision as he stumbled towards her. 

“Natsu!” Her heart clenched as she ran forward, meeting him halfway to catch his body before it could hit the ground. 

“I think-” He coughed roughly, grinning. “I think I overdid it again.” Lucy glanced up to take in the burning buildings and the piles of ash. There was more ash than bodies littering the ground. 

“You think?” Lucy sputtered, clutching him tightly to her. 

“Excuse me? I think I can be of some use.” A young man knelt down beside them, his hand sparkling. “May I?” He lifted his hand to Natsu’s wound and a low, animalistic growl escaped Natsu’s lips.”I understand your hesitation, Salamander. I know demons despise druids, but I can heal you. I assure you I’m the last druid left, and I don’t harbor the same hatred for demons as my ancestors.” He explained, before gesturing to Cobra and Grace. “I already healed your friend and I would like to do the same for you if you’d allow me. I may not be able to mend broken bones or cure infections like the sky dragon slayer, but I can close wounds.” Grace was standing already, her cheeks a deep red as Cobra pressed his hand to her closed skin, eyes wide. 

“You’re a druid?” Lucy inquired, confused by the terminology and by Natsu’s hostile response to the man.

“Yes. My ancestors helped a celestial wizard seal the demons away centuries ago. Druids are healers and bringers of peace. They viewed all demons as vile creatures and wished to seal away their dark magic. I was raised as a druid, but my parents were killed in the attack ten years ago.” The man’s fist clenched, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Why are you helping us then?” Natsu snapped, his jaw clenched as he maneuvered Lucy behind him. 

“Because I know the truth! My parents, their souls came to speak to me. You know as well as I that druids can see souls and talk to spirits as they pass to the afterlife. My parents told me the truth, they told me how you saved them from being possessed and twisted by Acnologia. I’ve wanted to find you since then, but this town, these people, they needed me. Please, let me heal you. It’s the least I can do to repay you for everything. These creatures, they were after our souls for Zeref. He wishes to use human soul energy to open the gate. We need you alive, all of you. You’re the only ones who can stop him.” The man lifted his hand once again, extending it towards Natsu’s forehead. 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Natsu was still hesitant, his fangs bared. 

“Because he’s not lying Boss. Just let the guy heal you.” Cobra snapped, eyes narrowed at Natsu. Natsu pondered his words for a moment before nodding, shutting his eyes. The man pressed his hand to Natsu’s wound, whispering foreign words softly. The wound pulled close and the man let out a shaky breath, falling back on his butt. 

“I’m not as strong as Wendy, but I knew I could be of some use.” He chuckled, taking a deep breath before coughing roughly. 

“Thank-you…” Natsu’s words trailed off as he opened his eyes and extended his hand. 

“Jayce. My name is Jayce.” The druid shook Natsu’s hand with an honest smile. 

“I’m Natsu Dragneel and I may need your help sometime soon.” Natsu responded and Jayce’s eyes widened.

“Of course! Anything. After I help rebuild the town, I’d be happy to join your group in your travels.” He chirped, his tired eyes bright. 

“You might change your mind when you find out what I’ll need from you.” Jayce’s brow furrowed and Natsu sighed. “There’s no need to dwell on it now. I’ll come find you when I need help and you can always say no.” Natsu pushed himself off the ground, extending his hand to Lucy to help her to her feet. The elder pushed through the townspeople, falling to his knees in front of Natsu. He bowed, his head low. 

“How can we ever repay you? We are deeply sorry for our prejudice.” The man shouted, his eyes not meeting Natsu’s. Natsu took a deep breath, meeting Jayce’s gaze before glancing at each dragon slayer. His eyes eventually settled on Lucy before he snatched her hand tightly. 

“Don’t stop fighting. Wield your magic and fight back. These creatures, they are demonic entities courtesy of Zeref. They won’t stop because the government says magic isn’t allowed.” He shouted and the wizards from the town all cheered, rallying in excitement. “Jayce, watch over everyone and make sure that people are training and building up their magical strength. Especially that one, keep an eye on her. She may even surpass me one day.” He gestured to the younger girl with the shadow magic. Her smile was blinding as the others around her hugged her and cheered. 

“Are you leaving already?” She asked, eyes wide. 

“We have to. If we stay here, it would only put you in more danger. What’s your name?” He released Lucy’s hand and strolled over to the girl. She stood up straighter and smiled. 

“My name is Opal and Jayce is my guardian.” She spoke proudly. 

“Well, Opal. I’m sure we will meet again then. Help Jayce keep everyone safe, okay? All the power you need, is right here.” He pointed to her heart before giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded, smiling widely once again. “Don’t give up hope and keep fighting!” Natsu shouted, fist in the air. Gajeel lifted his fist from the shadows of the surrounding trees. Cobra and Grace lifted their fists as well, followed by Wendy who staggered away from healing the last of the wounded. Lucy was in awe of the way Natsu moved a crowd. She lifted her fist in solidarity, smiling proudly. Natsu returned to her side, entwining their fingers before thanking Jayce one last time. He led the slayers from the town, grateful shouts following them until the town disappeared behind them. Lucy’s eyes were on Natsu the entire time and he met her gaze, quirking an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“Oh, no. I just- you’re amazing Natsu.” She smiled widely and he gave her an honest smile back. 

“Thanks, that means a lot to me.” He tilted his head, teeth sparkling in the setting sun. “You know, it’s a good feeling.” He continued. 

“What is?” Gajeel huffed from behind them. 

“Helping people, crushing Zeref’s plan to harvest human souls, sparking a rebellion. Take your pick.” He shrugged, laughing over his shoulder. 

“Sparking a rebellion?” Grace mused, Cobra snickering beside her. 

“Yep, looks like the dragon slayers are back with a vengeance. I don’t know how long we’re going to be able to stay hidden because that rebellion is going to spread like wildfire.” He chuckled, tugging Lucy along to quicken their pace. 

“Well, I’m not surprised that you were the spark to that fire.” Lucy nudged his shoulder playfully. Natsu turned to her with a wicked grin.

“We were the spark, Luce.”


	12. Fail to Acknowledge, Doomed to Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow evening! I hope you enjoy reading this (:

**April 12th**

**Grace**

    “This is ridiculous. How do we even know the twins will be there?” Gajeel growled, crinkling the flyer in his fist. He tossed it into a garbage can on the street corner, his lips fixed in a scowl. The group had arrived in Dershire earlier that morning, slipping through to blend in with the bustling crowd. The town was active this morning, the streets littered with flyers advertising a grand ball at a mansion on the outskirts of the neighboring town, Berkshin. As luck would have it, the mansion was the same place Grace met the twins.

“What, do you think I lied to you? They live there, so yeah, they’ll be there.” Grace snapped, keeping her head low. Erik had been by her side all morning, having found a cloak for her to keep her face hidden. Together, the pair had been yanking flyers, plastered with pictures of her face, from the alleys and storefronts. She had to stay one step ahead of the others or this would all blow up in her face.

“Leave it to the twins to dabble in luxury and shove it in everyone’s faces.” Erik smirked, amusement in his eyes. Everyone turned to look at him and he rolled his eyes, shoving off the wall. He tended to linger on the outskirts of the group, taking over Gajeel’s typical role as the group’s shadow. “Look, we just have to doll ourselves up and play the game. Knowing the twins, they did this intentionally to draw us in so we have to make our appearance on our own terms or we’ll never get the two idiots to join us.” He reasoned, meeting Natsu’s narrowed, but thoughtful gaze. Grace glanced between the two of them, noting the tension forming there. She made a note to ask Erik about it later, but judging by his hardened gaze, he heard her curious thoughts loud and clear.

“We aren’t going to a ball dressed like this. We would stand out and be laughed at. It would draw too much attention to us. We should just keep watch from outside the mansion and make our move when all the guests leave.” Lucy was always the logical one, but this time, the slayers disagreed with her.

“We have to go. Cobra’s right. Maybe we can find dresses at an antique shop or borrow clothes from somewhere?” Wendy offered, shrugging her shoulders as she spun to look at everyone.

“Yeah, let’s borrow some clothes. Come on Gajeel, we have a job to do.” Natsu muttered, stepping away from the group.

“I can go with you guys!” Lucy moved to go after him, but he met her gaze over his shoulder.

“Stay here Luce. We won’t be long.” He stated flatly before slipping into the crowd with Gajeel on his heels. Lucy faltered, her breath catching in her throat. Grace frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. What was Natsu’s problem?

“Hey, Lucy?” Erik spoke gently, his gaze softening as he looked at the stunned celestial wizard. She shook her head, shaking herself out of the surprise before turning to face him. “Don’t take it personally. Boss lost someone important to him in this town. My guess is that the idiot thinks history might repeat itself, so he’s distancing himself from you. Give him time.” He walked over to her, squeezing her shoulder before moving to stand next to Grace.

“Was it Lisanna?” Lucy’s fists clenched, tears welling in her eyes. Erik seemed taken aback, speechless for a moment. Grace twiddled her thumbs, guilt settling in her core. She decided to answer before Erik could.

“I don’t know, but I never should have fabricated her from his memories. I’m sure he will tell you when he’s ready, so don’t pester him.” Lucy fixed a glare on Grace and it took her by surprise.

“Don’t pester him? Really Grace? It’s your fault I know about her in the first place. If it is her, that means Natsu’s childhood home was here and that he lost his best friend here too.” A few tears slipped down Lucy’s face and Wendy grabbed her hand.

“Salamander is stronger than you give him credit for. Don’t worry so much.” Erik added and she scowled at him.

“Natsu is the strongest person I know, demon or human. Even so, he still needs support every now and then. He’s not an emotionless creature.” Lucy countered, before freeing her hand from Wendy. “I’m going to look around and see if I can learn more about the party. I’ll meet you back here in a few hours.” She quipped, disappearing into the crowd before anyone could follow.

“I’ll shadow her, don’t worry.” Wendy whispered softly before slipping away in the same direction Lucy went. Grace sighed, dropping down to sit on a curb. She placed her head in her hands and tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. No matter what you said, she was going to stomp off. I think this place makes everyone on edge.” Erik dropped down next to her, stretching his legs in front of him.

“Where’s Cubellios?” She responded, not really wanting to talk about it or this forsaken place. He sighed, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.

“She’s circling the town, sulking. She’s pissed I didn’t let her follow us.” He responded, eyes scanning the crowd.

“How’d you meet Cubellios anyway?” She continued and he looked down at her, surprised. “It’s not like a giant snake is in any of the stories or legends surrounding the dragon slayers. I can only assume you found her in the past decade.” She shrugged and he sighed.

“It was a year after we went into hiding. Natsu and Gajeel had joined Fairy Tail. They offered me a spot, but I never saw eye to eye with Laxus, so I didn’t want to owe him anything. I went out on my own, traveling and trying to pick up odd jobs to stay afloat. One day, a mob had formed, pitchforks and all. It was laughable, but I thought they figured out who I was. I fled, not wanting to cause any trouble. I ended up stumbling into a cave and set up camp for the night. I made a fire and was roasting some squirrels I had caught earlier, when I felt another presence.” His gaze was distant as he spoke and Grace didn’t want to interrupt him. She kept her mouth shut, trying to clear her mind so she didn’t distract him. The corner of his lips twitched up, as if he heard her internal struggle. She almost laughed, but he continued the story. “I couldn’t hear words, you know? They weren’t normal thoughts. I just felt pulses of fear, confusion, hunger. It was overwhelming and for a moment, I thought I was losing it. I left a few squirrels out and curled up for the night. When I woke up the next morning, there was Cubellios, staring me down with a curious look in her eyes.” He choked out a laugh, his lips fixed in a smirk.

“What?” Grace inquired, leaning closer to him. Erik turned his face, leaning closer to her, right into her personal space.

“I shrieked. When I saw a giant snake staring me down, I thought I was going to be her next meal, and I shrieked like a little girl.” He paused, focused on Grace’s stare. She couldn’t help it, laughter shaking her core as she nearly fell over, clutching her stomach. A wide smile blossomed on Erik’s lips as he continued. “It was so loud, Grace, that the townspeople came running and Cubellios bolted, disappearing into the cave. My heart was pounding and it’s all I could focus on as I laid on the ground, staring into the darkness. I didn’t even hear the mob approach.” He was still smiling when Grace calmed her laughter, eyes trained on him. “This old guy, he stepped into the cave with a torch and pitchfork. I mean, it was a classic medieval mob. I would’ve laughed if I wasn’t terrified of the giant snake that almost chowed down on me. So, anyway. This guy walks up and he starts questioning me about a serpent. He said this monster was chowing down on the local cats and dogs, and that it needed to be punished.” He paused, turning his gaze to the woods for a moment. “I would’ve sold her out in a second if I didn’t have this power, but I could feel her fear, hear her worries. Images of cats and dogs flicked through my mind, mingled with a pulse of raw hunger.  Then images of kids throwing rocks flicked through my mind. They were tiny kids, small enough that she could have devoured them, but she didn’t. Now, in my opinion, a creature choosing to feed on animals instead of people has to have some kind of moral compass. So I looked at this guy and basically told him I screamed because bats lived in the cave. I told him they’d probably get rabies if they didn’t leave and the man sprinted out of there. I left after that, hunted a bit more and returned to the cave. I cooked my meal and then left food out for the snake creature. When I woke up the next day, I was surrounded by scales. Cubellios had surrounded me and I panicked, but then I saw her head. Her eyes were shut and she was just snoring peacefully. I tried to wiggle out of her grasp and it woke her up. When she realized I was freaking out, she loosened her grip and slipped away to the edge of the cave, watching me closely. All I could feel was a sense of content and warmth. Those lingering feelings of fear, hunger, despair; they were all gone. I looked at her and introduced myself. She was buzzing with happiness, weaving around my legs and then she stretches up and nudges her face against mine. I took her with me after that and the rest is history.” Erik’s gaze was misty and he used his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

“You saved her.” Grace concluded, a smile on her lips.

“Honestly, we saved each other. I was going a bit crazy, always looking over my shoulder. I felt more secure with her on my side.” He smiled softly and Grace nodded, leaning her body towards him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He smirked, letting his head drop on top of hers.

“Princess?” A voice shouted across the townsquare and all eyes turned to the source of the voice. A guard stood by the fountain, eyes trained on Erik and Grace. The eyes followed his gaze, settling on the pair.

“Shit.” Erik huffed and yanked Grace to her feet. They took off, sprinting through the winding streets, dodging cars and clusters of people. Grace was breathing heavily, trying to keep up with Erik as they stumbled into the forest. “Cubellios!” He hissed and the snake answered his call instantly. “Go, I’ll find you guys later.” He picked Grace up in a swift motion, dropping her onto Cubellios. The scales were rough against her thighs and she clutched onto the snake, bewildered by the sudden motion.

“Erik…” Her eyes were wide and she didn’t want to leave him.

“I’m not fast enough. They’ll catch up and I can hide easier when its just me. Cubellios will take care of you and bring you back in a few hours when things calm down. I promise.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead before slipping back into town. Cubellios chirped, her wings expanding, before taking off into the forest. Grace held on, shutting her eyes as she tucked her body close to the snake. Her cheeks were warm and she tried her best to calm her pounding heart. Erik had kissed her head. What was happening?

**Lucy**

Lucy stormed off, shoving through the crowd. She just needed to clear her head, that’s all. Natsu was just being cautious, and she understood that. She just wished that he would be more honest with her. He had lived multiple of Lucy’s lifetime, experienced more than she could ever imagine. While she was just starting to process that, she accepted that there were things about him that she might never know. Something like this though, something that impacted how he interacted with her, she should know. She paused in front of a store, her eyes catching that familiar salmon color through the window. Natsu was holding up a mauve-colored dress, his nose scrunching as his hand ran over the ruffles. Gajeel was holding his stomach, cackling as he snatched the dress and shoved it back on the rack. He grabbed a small, beaded gown, light coral in color. Natsu’s head tilted, his brow furrowed as he studied the dress. A sigh escaped Lucy’s lips and she slipped away from the window, not catching the turn of Natsu’s head as he gazed out the window.

She continued through the crowd, slipping through and blending in with the townspeople. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted a street dancer. The girl was young, her body adorned with peach chiffon and lupines. She twirled about, a violin resting on her shoulder. The girl was beautiful, her body swaying with the music. Lucy was entranced, the music giving her chills. It was beautifully haunting and Lucy couldn’t place where she heard the song before, but she felt her body swaying to it. Her chest tightened, the song pulling on her heartstrings as she lost herself in memories of couples dancing, swaying together to that very song. The girl curtsied, the last note leaving her violin as she smiled brightly. The crowd erupted in applause around her, startling Lucy from her trance before a hand snatched her arm, yanking her back into an alley.

“Are you Lucy Heartfilia?” A musically harsh voice snapped. Lucy yanked her arm away, hand settling on the pouch on her hip.

“No. Who the hell are you?” She barked back, her mind still hazy from the beautiful performance. She studied the lean woman in front of her, her pale gray eyes fixed in a glare as the soft breeze blew her deep purple locks behind her shoulders.

“You smell like her. You sound like her. Your magical aura matches and you recognized her parent’s wedding song.”

“Who the hell are you?” Her grip tightened on the pouch, beads of sweat forming on the small of her back.

“Taryn, the huntress. Your father, he’s a tough man to say no to. He had an offer that I just couldn’t refuse. I’ve been tracking you for months. You’re pretty good at hiding, I’ll give you that. But, you can’t hide from me or my magic. I always find my target, so just come with me quietly and no one will get hurt.” She smirked, flicking her wrist to form iron handcuffs, glistening in the afternoon sun. Her stance faltered, stumbling backwards as a body hit into her. Natsu positioned himself defensively, yanking Lucy behind him. Taryn’s eyes widened, her mouth hanging ajar as Natsu growled, his fists clenching.

“I don’t know who the hell you are, but you’ll be the only one getting hurt if you don’t get lost, lady.” He hissed, fangs bared.

“What kind of monster are you?” The huntress was bewildered, frozen to the cobblestone as Natsu growled. Her body braced itself against the faded brick of the buildings lining the alleyway.

“Your worst nightmare. Get lost before I burn you to a pile of ashes.” His voice was deep and honest.

“I won’t give up. You won’t be with her every minute.”

“If you so much as touch a hair on Lucy’s head, you’re dead. I’ll send you to the deepest, darkest pits of hell. Your soul will be screaming for mercy.” His gaze hardened and Taryn was the one visibly sweating now.

“This isn’t over.” She fixed a glare on him, the iron vanishing from her hand as her fists clenched.

“Judging by how your lip is quivering, I’d say it is.” Gajeel smirked, slipping from the shadows to lean against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Just how many of you are there?” She stepped back, bewildered.

“A few and we won’t let you touch Lucy.” Wendy danced out of the crowd, standing tall with her hands clasped behind her back. Even the smallest of the dragon slayers appeared fiercely intimidating, the gentle breeze picking up as it whipped her hair around. Taryn gulped, glancing around at the slayers, sizing each one up. She cursed softly before vanishing into the crowd. Gajeel pushed off the wall, grabbing Wendy’s shoulder and guiding her away from Natsu and Lucy as the atmosphere around them calmed.

“Come on. I want to show you what we found. Natsu can handle this now.” He smirked.

“But-“

“Just quiet down and come on. If you don’t like the dress, I’ll have to find you a new one.” His words trailed off as they mingled with the crowd.

“Natsu…” Lucy started, eyes trained on his tense shoulders.

“Why were you alone? Where’s Grace and Cobra?” He growled, spinning around to stare her down. His eyes were twisted with anger and worry, pulling at Lucy’s resolve.

“Probably back at the town square. I don’t need a babysitter Natsu.” She spoke half heartedly.

“Well apparently you do because you were almost kidnapped by some psycho your own father hired.” She stepped back, tears welling in her eyes.

“I didn’t know he was still looking for me. I figured he wouldn’t care.”

“I should just go and send him to an early grave. He deserves to have his soul rot in hell along with that cursed huntress.” He muttered, eyes darkening.

“That won’t change anything right now Natsu. Please, just drop it.”

“YOU COULD'VE BEEN TAKEN BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE!” He shouted, stepping away to pace in the narrow alleyway. He took a deep, shaky breath before pausing to meet her wide eyes.  “I can’t lose you too. Not now, not in this forsaken place. I can’t. I just wanted you to stay put, where I knew you would’ve been safe. I can’t go through it again.”

“Natsu, I know you lost someone you loved here, but-“

“You don’t understand.” He cut her off, a look of foreign terror distorting his features.

“Then help me understand.” She pleaded, stepping forward to close the distance between them.

“No.” He spoke abruptly, startling her.

“Please, Natsu. I want to understand. I care about you.” Her hand reached out, cupping his cheek gently. His face settled in her touch, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he met her concerned gaze.

“This place. This is where I lost Lisanna and Happy. Both of them had wandered from the group to find me, but they were found by someone else first. This bitch, she crushed Lisanna’s soul and ripped Happy apart before I could find them. I can’t-.” Tears were spilling from his eyes, his body shaking. “You can’t wander off! You can’t just follow after me. You’ll only wind up dead. I’m a monster and there’s nothing but bad luck in this town.”

“Natsu, that won’t happen again. This was completely different from then.” She assured him, stepping even closer.

“It doesn’t matter.” He shook his head, pulling it away from Lucy’s touch. She grabbed his wrist, her hand brushing down his skin to settle in his hand.

“History isn’t going to repeat itself Natsu. The only thing my father ever taught me was that if you fail to acknowledge the past, you’re doomed to repeat it. He used to tell me that all the time before my mother passed. I hated learning history in school when I was a child. I didn’t get why any of it mattered, but his words, they stuck with me. They’ve followed me, even now, when I want nothing to do with him.” She took a deep breath, squeezing his hand. “It’s important to remember the ones you lost and to be a bit cautious, but going to the extremes won’t help anything. You, the other slayers, Grace, and I. We are a team, Natsu. We look out for each other and we won’t let anything like that happen again, okay? History won’t repeat itself. Just, stop pushing me away. Please.”

“How do you know it’ll be okay?” His voice was wavering and she smiled softly.

“I don’t.” She stated simply. His eyes were trained on her, waiting for her to continue. “What I do know, is that distancing yourself from me, won’t make it any easier. We’re a team, Natsu. You and I. We are stronger together than apart.” Natsu blinked, processing her words as he gazed into her misty stare. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and reached out to grab her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. He curled his body around her, holding tightly.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll do better. I promise.” Lucy hugged him tightly, arms wrapping around his waist as she settled in his gentle warmth.  

“We can do this, together.” She assured him and he made a noise of agreement, tucking her head under his chin as his hand tangled in her locks.

“Come on. I think you’re going to really like the dress I picked out for you.” He released her, smiling gently at her.

“You picked out my dress?” Her eyes widened and his gentle smile flicked into a smirk.

“Of course. I wasn’t going to let Gajeel choose a dress for you. He doesn’t know you like I do.” He shrugged, entwining their fingers together as he led her from the alleyway.

“How’d you guys afford the dresses anyway?”

“We borrowed them.”

“People don’t lend out fancy dresses to strangers.”

“So maybe we borrowed them without asking…”

“You stole them?” She hissed under her breath as they ducked through the crowd.

“Heh.” Natsu smiled innocently. “I mean, we are demons Luce. We don’t exactly have a sparkling moral compass.”

“What if someone knows we stole them?”

“No one will know, trust me. Now stop worrying and hurry up. The ball starts soon.” He quickened his pace, Lucy hurrying to keep up with him. They ended up at a hotel and he swiftly led her to the fifth floor. He knocked on the door of the room at the end of the hall and Wendy opened it, smiling widely. She stepped back, twirling as her coral dress sparkled in the sun leaking from the open windows in the hotel room.

“Whatcha think? Gajeel picked it because it was the same color as the dress I wore when I joined Fairy Tail. It’s a lot fancier than I’m used to.” She beamed, adjusting the halter top. The dress was shorter in the front, showing off her crystal heels. The back of the dress brushed the floor as she twirled and Lucy smiled widely.

“You look beautiful Wendy and your hair looks perfect with the dress.” Lucy gently brushed her fingers through Wendy’s curls.

“Thanks Lucy! I can help you with your hair after you get your dress! It’s hanging in the closet!” She bounced away, dropping down on the bed to sit next to Grace who are pulling twigs and leaves from her hair. She was wearing an opal ball gown adorned with gold lace. The dress was gorgeous and she looked like she belonged in it. Cobra sat cross-legged next to her, donning a sleek black suit, gold shirt glistening under the jacket. He scratched Cubellios’ head while Grace muttered under her breath.

“What happened to you guys?” Lucy inquired, freeing her hand from Natsu’s to step over to the closet.

“Nothing.” They both huffed at the same time, causing Wendy to giggle. They both fixed a glare on her and she giggled even harder, clutching her stomach.

“Okayyyy.” Lucy huffed a laugh, pulling open the door. Her breath caught in her throat, eyes widening as a soft gasp escaped her lips. A beautiful burgundy gown hung in the closet, the sweetheart neckline catching her eye. It was an off-the-shoulder satin dress, one that Lucy never pictured herself wearing before. She felt a presence behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see Natsu on his toes. “It’s gorgeous Natsu.” She let out with a breath of air. His smile dazzled her and he bounced forward.

“See. I told you I know you.” He mused and she laughed, her fingers running over the soft material.

“I never doubted you, you know.”

“Stop flirting and get dressed. We got shit to do.” Gajeel grumbled, shoving by them with two suits over his arm. “Come on Natsu. I got us another room to get ready in. We have to go scout out the place first before everyone arrives.” He grabbed Natsu’s arm. Lucy giggled, Natsu’s worried gaze relaxing as he laughed as well.

“Aye-aye Captain Metalface!” He saluted to Gajeel, laughing as the other slayer rolled his eyes. “See you at the party Luce. I’m sure you’ll look beautiful.” He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear before Gajeel yanked him out of the room. Cobra’s nose crinkled as he locked eyes with Lucy.

“Guess everything’s alright because you two are back to being nauseating.”


	13. Luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is later than I promised, but a lot happens in this chapter and I rewrote some of it this weekend! I would love to hear feedback on this chapter because I reworked it so many times. I also wanted to let you guys know, I plan on having six more chapters and an epilogue! They're all outlined, so I am hoping to get them written and published before July. I am presenting research at a conference in June, so that might slow me down a bit, but I will try my best to stick with the plan! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank-you so much for reading Never Look Back!

**April 12th**

 

Lucy stood in the grand entrance-way, gaze scanning over the intricate chandeliers that hung methodically on the ceiling. Crystals and diamonds lined the golden arches of the decor, the light dazzling her. One of them was probably worth more than everything she owned and that realization baffled her. What kind of party did the dragon slayers bring her to? Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears and she stepped into the ballroom, following the flow of the crowd.

“Heya Luce.” A hand was extended out to her and she startled. Her gaze flicked up to focus on Natsu, who was standing before her. A toothy grin, one that warmed Lucy’s heart, was plastered on his face. His onyx eyes were squinty from smiling so hard. Lucy’s gaze was locked on his, a smile blossoming on her face as she placed her hand in his. Their fingers entwined as Natsu led her into the party, weaving through the mingling crowd. Lucy couldn’t help, but let her gaze wander to the other attendees. The women wore sleek gowns, necks and wrists adorned with the finest jewels. The men had well-fitted suits, silk ties, and wristwatches of various styles composed of diamonds and leather. Lucy felt very out of place, so she took a moment to pull her eyes from her surroundings to focus on the man before her. Natsu was wearing a white button-down, collared shirt that fit him snugly with a slim, black suit jacket and black slacks. He was beautiful and she really hoped she was out of Cobra’s hearing range as she let her imagination wander for a moment, enjoying the view before her. Natsu’s lack of scarf surprised Lucy and she noted the slightly dark skin tone where his scar resided. He must have used some sort of foundation to keep it covered. Lucy’s breath faltered when he smiled over his shoulder at her. He stopped abruptly and pulled Lucy closer, their bodies flush against one another. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, holding her right hand up with his left. As the song changed, he began swaying them, dancing around in the center of the hall. Others joined in as they twirled around, Natsu’s eyes never leaving Lucy’s surprised stare.”You look beautiful, Lucy.” He spoke adoringly and Lucy felt her cheeks redden from his words. 

“You look beautiful too.” She choked out and a round laugh escaped his lips. “You do, really.” She continued, smiling sweetly at him and he faltered, stepping on her toe. Her nude heels did nothing to protect her from the weight of his foot. She jumped from the sudden contact and he took a moment to compose himself before mumbling an apology under his breath. “Natsu Dragneel, are you nervous?” She leaned forward, studying his face as his eyes widened. 

“No.” He muttered before circling his arm around her waist again and guiding her to sway with the music. He swiftly twirled her, pulling her back close against him. She smiled, her eyes trained on him the entire time as another song echoed through the ballroom. A sigh escaped Natsu’s lips as his eyes slipped to the floor. 

“Is something wrong?” Lucy tried to follow his gaze as they twirled, but she couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. 

“No. Cobra is just using Cubellios to piss off the pretentious women by the buffet table. He’s having her nip at their ankles. They were snickering and eyeing Grace, so I can only assume he was retaliating on her behalf. She looks much happier now.” He spoke softly and Lucy managed to catch a glimpse at the two. Cobra extended his hand, a wicked smirk on his lips as Grace giggled, rolling her eyes before accepting his hand. The pair disappeared onto the dance floor and Lucy smiled. 

“Good. Those women were probably being horrible. They deserve to be bitten.” She concluded and he quirked an eyebrow at her. “My parents had parties like this all the time. It’s not hard to tell when catty people are being terrible. They’re no good at being casual and they can’t possibly handle keeping their opinions to themselves. Sadly, most wealthy people at these parties fit the stereotype. I’m glad that Cobra could make Grace smile. I think they’re good for each other.” Natsu hummed in agreement until the last statement. 

“Whatcha mean good for each other?” He questioned and Lucy giggled.

“Oh come on. You had to have noticed how they gravitate towards one another.” She continued and his eyes glazed over. “Seriously? You can’t be that oblivious Natsu.” 

“I just- I didn’t notice. I’ve been a little preoccupied lately Luce.” He mumbled under his breath and she met his stare, her gaze concerned. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. I’ve just been contemplating things.”

“Sounds dangerous.” She mused and he barked a laugh, startled by her teasing comment. 

“Yeah, yeah. Very dangerous.” He smirked, extending his arm to twirl her body. He pulled her in close to him, his nose brushing her own. 

“Natsu.” She whispered, her eyes wide as he leaned in, breathing in her scent and their shared air. He smiled gently before pressing his forehead to her’s. They continued swaying slowly and his eyes fluttered shut. Lucy’s heartbeat calmed as a gentle warmth settled over her body. When Natsu opened his eyes, Lucy was looking right at him and he smiled. His hand brushed her cheek before cupping the soft skin. 

“May I?” He leaned closer, the whisper brushing Lucy’s lips. She nodded, her eyes shutting. 

Except, the kiss never came. Instead, the couple was jostled by a very intoxicated party-goer. Natsu and Lucy fell forward, Natsu turning them so he hit the ground with Lucy above him. He narrowed his gaze at the man who swiftly apologized and bolted from the pair. A low growl was escaping his scowl and Lucy squeezed his arms gently. 

“Natsu, it’s okay.” Lucy couldn’t help the giggles escaping her lips, her body shaking from it. Natsu caught her eye before dropping back onto the ground, letting an exasperated sigh escape his lips. It only took a moment for Natsu to recover and he jolted up, his eyes widened into perfectly round saucers.

“Luce.” His grip tightened on her hand, his body buzzing with excited energy as he hauled them up from the ground. 

“What?”

“They have barbecue ribs!” He danced on his toes, pulling her off the dance floor towards the buffet table. She laughed as he shoved through the cluster of people, pulling her along for the ride. Natsu piled his plate high as the other guests around him watched in disgusted horror. Lucy had to swallow her laughter, her eyes tearing up from the sight. Natsu and food was a hilarious and horrifying combination, one that Lucy found herself noting as quite endearing. There was something seriously wrong with her. She stood at a table with him while he stuffed his face, leaning back to avoid getting food debris on her gown. The pleasant warmth still danced on her skin and she was grateful for it. She stretched her leg, letting it slip through the slit in the gown as her eyes scanned the dancefloor. Gajeel was leaning against the wall, sipping a glass of something bubbly. Wendy was dancing with a crowd of younger girls, giggling with them as she spun. Cobra and Grace were dancing, Cobra whispering something every now and then to make Grace laugh. Lucy was glad everyone was enjoying themselves. The group needed a break, even if it was at a pompous ball. 

“Hey Luce?” Natsu spoke through a mouthful of clams. Lucy focused her gaze on him, waiting for him to finish. He swallowed harshly, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere, okay?” His gaze was pleading and she nodded, her eyes following him until he blended in with the crowd. She huffed, leaning her face in her hand as she placed her elbow on one of the few clean spaces left on the table. 

“You are absolutely lovely.” A voice whispered in her ear as a man stepped up behind her. She tensed, her eyes glancing over her shoulder. The man had blonde, wild hair and a kind stare. “Have you been to our previous parties?” He inquired and Lucy’s eyes widened. Was he one of the twins? Her hand reached down to brush the ring of keys, hidden under her dress. “No, silly me. I definitely would have remembered you.” He purred, giving her a dazzling smile. That smile, it was beautiful and captivating. Lucy’s mind cleared, her body relaxing and thoughts dissipating as she lost herself in his gaze. “May I have this dance?” He extended his hand and she immediately accepted his offer. He led her out onto the dance floor, twirling her around as a new song began. “What’s your name?” Gosh, he was gorgeous. 

“Lucy Heartfilia.” She smiled sweetly. 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Sting.” He leaned closer to her and she smiled even wider. So freakin’ gorgeous. 

“Sting.” She whispered softly and he moved his body flush against hers. They talked, though Lucy couldn’t really recall what was said in the actual conversation. She could only follow the motion of his lips and the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. He was beautiful and Lucy couldn’t contain the strong pull she felt towards him. He led her off the dance floor and she found herself in a hallway, adjacent to the ballroom. He pulled her close to him, cupping her cheek before pressing his lips gently to hers. His kiss was cold, but sweet and she moaned softly as he nipped her bottom lip. His other hand slid up to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He helped lift her legs, allowing them to securely wrap around his waist as he pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. Lucy was lost in complete bliss, enjoying the feeling of his tongue wrestling hers for dominance. In a moment, his body tensed as he turned his head slightly to glance into the ballroom.  

“Stay here. I’ll just be gone a moment.” With that, he slipped away, leaving Lucy lost in a blissful daze. She focused on the light above her, humming along with the music. She felt her body lower onto a bench in the hall. As the song changed Lucy’s blissful feeling distorted into confusion. Screams of terror and confused shouting tugged at the edges of her consciousness, though she couldn’t get herself to move. 

“Lucy!” Lucy blinked, focusing her now blurry gaze on Wendy. “Where were you?” She gasped, breathing heavily. 

“Dancing with Sting. Where did he go? Have you seen him?” She mumbled and Wendy’s eyes widened. 

“Sting? You met Sting? He’s one of the slayers we are looking for! Him and Rogue are always together! Where did he go?” She rushed forward, grabbing Lucy’s hand to pull her from the bench. 

“He told me to wait here. I can’t leave.” She pulled her hand from Wendy’s and the smaller slayer faltered. 

“Natsu needs our help. We can’t just stay here.” She pushed and Lucy’s heart skipped before beating rapidly. 

“Natsu?” His name slipped out with a breath. 

“Yes, Natsu! Come on!” Wendy tugged Lucy to her feet, dragging her back into the ballroom. Chaos engulfed them. People were screaming and running around frantically as mages in robes filed into the mansion. They were taking people down with various forms of elemental magic, cuffing those who tried to fight back with their own magic. Wendy separated from Lucy, using her sky dragon’s roar to knock a cloaked figure over. She helped a woman to her feet, urging her to keep fighting. 

“Luce?” Natsu! Lucy pulled her gaze from Wendy to focus on the man stumbling towards her. He swung his arm around her shoulder, breathing heavily. Lucy startled, blinking away the fog that made a home in her mind. Oh no. She wanted to gargle salt water, right now. The taste of whiskey lingered on her tongue and lips. It was absolutely nauseating. Sting’s unwelcomed kiss flashed through her mind and disappointment settled deep in her core. Her stomach twisted in disgust and she became furious with herself, falling for a charm spell like some novice wizard. She fell victim to that pathetic trickery and gave her first kiss to some pervy stranger. She was going to be sick. “Luce, I really need yah to focus.” Natsu’s body weight began pulling her down and she had to focus her attention on him. 

“What happened?” She blurted and he grimaced. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a bandaid tucked away in that outfit, would yah?” He choked out and she then noticed his hunched position, his free hand stained red as it clutched his side. A wide gash arched across the side of his abdomen. She gasped, her pulse ringing in her ears. 

“Natsu! How’d that happen?” She was frantic, lowering him onto the bench gently but quick.

“I just- I need to stop the bleeding before I can go back to the fight.” He muttered under his breath. 

“I can find Wendy! She was just here!” Lucy jumped back, scanning the crowd for the sky dragon slayer. 

“No time.” He grunted, pushing himself back on his feet. He was unsteady, swaying slightly as he took a deep breath. Lucy didn’t even hesitate. She tore the bottom of her dress and swiftly pulled his jacket off. She unbuttoned his shirt and tied the dress tightly around his center, layering it over the wound before tying a bow on the other side. Her hands were covered in his blood and she wiped them off on the upper half of her dress. She freed Loke’s key from her belt, hidden under her gown, and swiftly changed into the leo star dress, the black gown replacing the blood-stained satin. 

“I’m coming with you.” She was determined and he nodded, mumbling a thank-you as he stumbled back into the main room. She swiftly turned to Loke before he could speak, begging him to help the slayers. He nodded, complete trust in his wizard. People were fleeing as creatures crashed through the windows, ripping the soldiers and party-goers to shreds. The soldiers were fighting the other wizards and the creatures. The party-goers began giving up, retreating instead to leave the slayers fighting alone. Grace swung her dagger around, keeping the creatures at bay to the best of her abilities. People formed in front of soldiers, causing them to stumble backwards as the fabricated people cried for them to stop this madness. It was all Grace could manage as she sliced away at the snapping jaws around her. Cobra’s hands were talons as he dug his poison-laced claws through the chest’s of the creatures. Cubellios worked her way around the two, keeping them safe from any potential sneak attacks. Wendy and Gajeel were back to back, fighting off other wizards and creatures. The creatures were standing on two-legs, looking even more human than before. It was deeply disturbing, the creatures resembling humans with jaws of steel. They snapped furiously at anyone standing in their way and they manipulated darkness, wielding the dangerous magic to bring people to their knees. Once fallen, they would murder the people, suffocating them with darkness or simply biting their heads off. Lucy was nauseous, her limbs trembling as she tried to focus on her magic. 

Dark purple caught Lucy’s eyes and her fists clenched. Taryn.

“Well, well, well. The princess does have some magic of her own. It’s nice to see you without your attack dogs. Guess they’re a little busy. Oops.” She clucked her tongue, pushing off the wall to stand before Lucy. Her shoulders were squared, a metal trap hanging beside her. 

“Shut up.” Lucy quipped, sprinted forward as she focused all her energy into her leg. “Regulus Lucy kick!” She launched herself, pushing all of her power into the kick as her foot cracked against Taryn’s face. Taryn flew backwards, crashing into the inner wall. She shoved herself up, wiping the blood from her lips. 

“Iron jaws!” She shouted, a bear trap extending outward, the chain secured tightly around her wrist. The metal locked around Lucy’s arm and her body was flung. She crashed into one of the chandeliers, the glass and gemstones slicing into her skin as they shattered around her. Her body jolted, slamming into the ground. She struggled to push herself up. 

“Cancer.” She growled, her body shifting as the scissor-swords took shape in her hands. She sliced through the chain, shoving herself forward to attack Taryn. The huntress met every cut with her own swords. “You can requip.” Lucy gasped, struggling against the force of her swords. The huntress met every strike and it seemed like Lucy’s swordsmanship was no match for her. 

“You should just give up and come with me Lucy. Your father wants to see you, but he said I can just bring your body back too.” She growled, pulling back before shoving the sword right through Lucy’s center. 

“Lucy!” Natsu’s strangle cry echoed through the ballroom as fire arched over everyone. It looped around Taryn’s center, flinging her body through the windows. The moment the glass shattered around her, the flames expanded, engulfing her body. Lucy coughed roughly, blood spattering the ground as she ripped the sword from her center. She could still stand. Taryn didn’t hit any of her essential organs. The room was spinning around her, but she could still fight. She would still fight. 

“I’m fine Natsu!” She called back, praying he could hear her and just focus on himself. Taryn emerged from the shards of glass and wood, her scorched body struggling, but still obeying her. A crossbow formed in her hands as she aimed it right at Lucy. 

“Gemini!” Lucy shouted, her fists clenched as the twin spirits formed above her. The twins shifted, reflecting Lucy’s appearance. “It’s time to use Urano Metria.” She muttered, almost losing her voice as she swallowed harshly. 

“Right!” Gemini grabbed her hand and Lucy let her consciousness slip away. The incantation was being echoed by Gemini as she whispered it softly. Taryn’s body was surrounded by lights, blinding her as she stepped back, the crossbow slipping from her hands. 

“How do you know this magic? This is impossible!” She cried as the lights around her snapped out, the pitch blackness surrounding her. As the last word left Lucy’s lips, the lights exploded around Taryn, sending the huntress flying. Her body shattered the mirror above the grand fireplace, falling to the floor as Lucy fell backwards.

“Thanks Gemini.” Lucy huffed before the spirit vanished and her dress dissipated, switching back to the burgundy satin. Her ears were ringing and she struggled to take deep breaths. She felt her magic leaving her body, knowing the moment Loke’s gate closed. She knew he used his own magic to open it again and Lucy was grateful for that. She sprawled out on the floor, and looked back behind her, her mouth falling open. Natsu was crawling towards her, deep crimson dripping from his lips. She shoved herself over, pushing herself to her feet as she stumbled towards him. The adrenaline had kicked in, allowing her to move. She fell to her knees in front of him, what was left of her strength slowly leaving her body. “Natsu.” She gasped, her hand cupping his cheek as he shoved himself to his knees. He wiped his lips and held her gaze, breathing heavily.

“Where’d you learn that spell?” 

“My mother. She left it to me in a letter, though she warned me I could only use it once. I summoned Gemini in hopes of amplifying my power.” She explained her thought process, tears welling in her eyes from the pain and the sight before her. 

“Why’d you use it?”

“I wanted to save myself. Taryn had to go so you could focus on everything else.” Tears slipped down her cheeks as he coughed roughly, blood staining his hand. He swallowed harshly and met her gaze again. 

“ Luce? I got to do something because I'm the only one that can and I just need you to know something, before I do it.” His voice was hoarse, his words slowly leaving his lips.

“What is it Natsu?” She cringed as a body hit the ground with a wet thud beside them. She couldn’t even make herself look at it, eyes trained on Natsu. 

“I just need you to know that I love you. Remember that okay?” The world slowed around them and Lucy’s breath caught in her throat. Why was he saying this now? What-

“Natsu….” She cut her own thoughts off, bewildered by the situation. 

“Please, remember that. I didn’t want to tell you this way, but I’m out of time. Promise me, please.” His words were soaked in desperation. 

“I promise. Natsu, I-” But he cut her off, pushing forward and sealing her lips with his own. The world fell away around them as his warm energy enveloped her, shielding her from the fight that raged on. Love, adoration, and warmth. That’s all she felt and it was the complete opposite of the emotions she felt when Sting had done this earlier. His tongue gently swiped against her own as he kissed her deeper, hand tangling in her hair. Who he was, what he felt, everything that was Natsu, was poured into that kiss. Before she could pour her soul into the kiss in return, he pulled away from her. 

“Remember me like this. Please.” He pressed his lips to her once more in a swift peck before pulling her to her feet. Wendy was at her side in a second, her hand slipping into Lucy’s to steady her. Lucy felt the gaping hole in her center pulling close and she wasn’t even capable of forming words of protest. Natsu’s shoulders squared, his body filling out with muscle as fire arched around him, enveloping his body as he yelled. The fire shifted to smoke as talons formed on his fingertips, black scales emerging from under his skin, covering the left side of his body in a sparkling onyx. Small, intricate horns poked through his spiky hair as they curved before arching out backwards. Spikes tore through his clothing as they formed equidistant apart down his spine before jutting out over a newly formed tail. Wings unfurled behind his back, spikes lining the bottom tips. Tiny flames danced on his skin before engulfing his entire body. He snarled, flexing his fingers before he turned to face the others. A soft gasp escaped Lucy’s lips as she stared at him in awe. Power and heat radiated off of him in waves. She knew he was one of the strongest wizards, but this was overwhelming. The wounds once littering his body were pulled close, scales glistening in the light as they healed his body. He fixed his now amber gaze on Lucy before extending his wings. She hadn’t even realized Wendy had pulled her back from him. The fire vanished, dissipating into ash and smoke. The motion of his wings catapulted him to the spot right in front of her. His sharp toes brushed hers and he leaned forward, nostrils flaring as he sniffed her. The atmosphere was tense around Lucy, Gajeel’s arm covered in iron scales as he maneuvered to stand beside her. He was also battered and bleeding, and Lucy didn’t think he could handle Natsu in this form. Natsu slipped his arms around Lucy’s center, pulling her towards him with a wicked grin on his face. His scaled skin was rough against her sides and she bit her tongue to internalize her scream. 

“You,” His words slipped out in a low growl, his voice deeper in this form. “-are adorable. I meant what I said. Don’t think it was just an adrenaline thing or a dying confession. I meant it,” he took a deep breath, “and don’t get yourself killed.” His forked tongue slipped out and slid up the side of Lucy’s jaw. Gajeel and Wendy looked bewildered, Wendy’s cheeks turning a deep crimson. Lucy couldn’t help but laugh from the sheer ridiculousness of his actions, her cheeks rosy as she shoved the dragon slayer away from her. 

“Don’t get yourself killed either.” All of the tension surrounding them had vanished as she gazed at him lovingly. Even in this demon form, he was still Natsu. She just had to keep reminding herself of that. 

“Worrying about a demon is foolish. Focus on yourself.” Warm energy emitted from his body, dancing around Lucy’s body before Natsu catapulted himself back towards the battle. He landed between Cobra and the twins, slashing his talons across Sting’s face. 

“Lucy deserves better than a monster like you. Crawl back to hell!” Sting growled as a man with dark hair, stabbed a sword through Natsu’s center.

“Natsu!” Lucy cried out right as he ripped the sword out, chucking it at the ground. He cracked his neck, smirking. Scales had already emerged, sealing the wound shut. 

“Cobra told me what you did. You dare put your putrid lips on Lucy? You tricked her, twisted her mind. Lucy is mine and mine only. And you? You're going to suffer in the depths of hell for that.” He growled, fire covering his body as he launched forward, slamming into Sting. 

“Lucy, we have to go. You can’t fight anymore. Natsu and the others will handle this.” Grace was panting as she sprinted towards Lucy. She was covered in black ooze and blood, though she seemed unharmed.

“But, he’s going to kill Sting. I thought they wanted the twins to join us….” Her words trailed off as Grace yanked her away. 

“Those aren’t the twins. They lured us in. Zeref, he bribed them. There are messengers of Zeref everywhere and we fell for it.” She dragged Lucy back into another room, the motion disorienting. 

“Let me go back in there! I have to make sure Natsu stays alive!” In that moment, that was all that mattered to Lucy. 

“You will only distract him. I’m sorry, but you don’t have enough magic left to fight out there. You’re safer here.” The pair glared at each other for a while, the time ticking by. Lucy was breathing harshly, her heart pounding. They both turned to look at the doorway, the sound of shattering glass catching them both off guard. 

“Like hell I am.” Lucy shoved by and sprinted back into the ballroom. Everyone, the soldiers and party-goers were gone along with the fake twins and Natsu. The creatures were still attacking and Grace cursed behind her. They swiftly turned to face the pair, eyes focused on them like they were fresh blood. Grace narrowed her gaze on a creature, her fists clenching as a magic circle formed below her. A man took shape in front of the creature, his eyes darker than Natsu’s, his hair jet black. Though, there was a striking resemblance between Natsu and this man. One big difference was when Lucy looked at him, she felt empty inside, like he pulled her soul from her body. She was frozen to the floor, unable to pull her stare from the fabricated man. Grace jolted as Cobra screamed from the center of the ballroom. A creature had its claw through his eye, blood arching from the wound as he desperately clung onto the creature’s arm. 

“STOP IT!” Grace shouted, an aura of energy launching from her body. It knocked Lucy off her feet as the man she had formed mimicked her actions. Darkness took shape around him, arching out and swallowing everything in its path. As Grace fell to her knees, the darkness vanished, as did the man. The creatures all dropped, their bodies turning into smoke, leaving piles of bones behind. She sobbed as Cobra hit the ground. Wendy, bewildered by the scene shook her head and sprinted over to Cobra. She leaned over him, her hands glowing as she focused on the hole in his head. 

All that was left was shattered chandeliers, bones, ashes, the bloodied slayers, and a cracked buffet table. Cobra sat up, gasping for air. A thin, raised pink line stretching through his socket was left behind. His lid was shut and Wendy mumbled apologies, falling back on her butt. She was shaking, her hands covered in the blood of her comrades. She had healed so many, closed so many wounds, that she could hardly keep her eyes opened. Lucy watched quietly as Cobra ran his hand through her hair and forced a smile.

“It’s alright kid, thank-you. I didn’t need both eyes anyway.” His voice was hoarse but it was all Grace needed. She shoved herself up and sprinted towards him, collapsing in Cobra’s arms. Lucy pulled her gaze from the pair, giving them a bit of privacy. Gajeel was breathing heavily and placed a gentle hand on Wendy’s shoulder. Wendy lifted a glowing hand to heal Gajeel and he pushed it away, despite the burns stretching down along his back. 

“Natsu just got carried away. I’m fine.” He assured Lucy as she gawked at them. Natsu did that? 

“Where is Natsu?” Lucy whispers and the slayers ignored her, whispering among themselves. “Where’s Natsu?!” She yelled and everyone turned to face her. 

“He’s gone, Lucy. I’m sorry.” Gajeel muttered, glaring at the ground. Wendy had shut her eyes already, leaning her head against Gajeel’s leg. 

“What do you mean he’s gone?” She shouted, stepping backwards as her eyes fell on the blown out entrance way. It was scorched, the lights that once surrounded the door turned to ash. 

“He took off and I couldn’t stop him. When I tried, he attacked. I’m sorry bunny girl.” Tears were streaming down Lucy’s face and as the last word left Gajeel’s lips, she fell to her knees. She couldn’t believe this. He loved her and he gave in, turning into a demon before her eyes. He unleashed his true nature to save all of them and she couldn’t even find him to make sure he was okay? Her vision was cloudy, her consciousness slowly slipping away. Though Wendy closed her wounds, she still lost a lot of blood and magical energy. It was a miracle she was conscious for as long as she was. 

“NATSU?” Lucy startled. Was she screaming his name? No, it didn’t sound like her voice. She didn’t even recognize the voice shouting for him. “NATSU? WHERE ARE YOU?” The voice shouted again. The room was spinning and Lucy couldn’t focus on her surroundings anymore. The stranger called his name one last time before she slipped into the darkness. 


	14. Calamity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the hiatus! It was unexpected, but a lot has been going on. I presented research at a conference in a different state and I've actually been sick for a few weeks, but I am finally back on track! While this chapter is more Grace-centric, I hope you still enjoy it. I quickly edited this chapter, so I am sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
>  Thank-you so much for sticking around and please let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter!

**April 20th**

**Lucy**

_ “I just need you to know that I love you. Remember that, okay?” _ Lucy jolted awake, heart thundering in her chest as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her eyes burned from the make-up crusted from her tears. Groggy and drained, she furiously rubbed her eyes. After the group had fled the mansion, Gajeel had carried her to the hotel where they currently resided. Wendy was curled up next to her, sharing a blanket. The top of the soft material was crusted with what Lucy assumed was her own tears and snot. She only clutched it harder as her mind flicked back to the night prior. She remembered crying in the tub while Grace washed her hair. Wendy had healed the others before healing her wounds and curling up with her. Gajeel had left to find a phone, wishing to hear Levy’s voice. Grace had left with Cobra, slipping out of the room with a soft click of the door. 

Wendy stirred, sitting up to wrap her arms around Lucy. Her sleepy eyes were worried and she only held on tighter as Lucy tried to sniffle. 

“Why? Why would he just vanish like that? Where did he go? What if he was hurt?” Her voice was mumbled, distorted by her heaving chest. 

“We have altered thought processes in our natural forms. It’s why Natsu’s true power was a last resort. We all would have fallen to Zeref’s followers if he didn’t give in. We’ve been away from hell for too long and he was the only one who still had a strong enough connection to do it. I suggested it and I am so sorry, but it was the onl-” Her words rattled off until someone by the door cleared their throat. 

“For what it’s worth, he was thinking about you throughout the entire battle. Even when he left, you were there, in the back of his mind.” Cobra was leaning against the wall by the doorway, his left eye watching Lucy as she glanced around the room. Grace was sitting on the floor by his feet, cross-legged and leaning against his legs. Gajeel was seated on the chair under the window, eyes shut with his face tilted toward the ceiling. She hadn’t even noticed that the group returned in the morning. “We were here all night. Good friends don’t abandon their friends in times of need.” He huffed, a small smile on Grace’s lips as she glanced up at him. 

“Thank-you.” Lucy let out a long breath to steady herself. “Cobra. Do you know where he went?”

“Natsu’s pretty good at disappearing. He filled his thoughts with you and then he fell off my radar. I was a bit preoccupied by other things and I can’t hear the deep thoughts people keep buried, only what’s on the surface.” He sighed, glancing down at the ground. 

“Salamander was sensing something that we couldn’t. His nose kept twitching and he kept looking at me in anticipation. Then he huffed at me and went to leave. I tried to grab him and he attacked, saying I wouldn’t understand.” Gajeel grumbled, stretching his limbs as he opened his eyes to meet Lucy’s gaze. “It had to be important. He wouldn’t have left you behind if it wasn’t. He’s going to come back. If not for us or this mission, for you. You’re his future Bunny girl. There’s no escaping it.” 

“And if it makes you feel better, Natsu can heal all his wounds with his scales. So, there really isn’t anything to worry about in regards to his safety.” Wendy smiled widely, trying to cheer up her friend.  

“Kid’s right. You gotta have faith in Natsu and focus on helping him finish this fight.” Gajeel shrugged and the room fell silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. 

**Grace**

They were right. If they sat around worrying about Lucy who was worrying about Natsu, they would get nowhere. Something from last night could serve as a clue to where Natsu went or to where the actual twins were. Though, Grace didn’t actually get a good look at the fake twins, let alone hear anything they had said. She also was busy distracting Lucy to pay attention to Natsu’s final fight. The conversation that erupted around her slowly faded away and Grace had zoned out of it, brow furrowed as she flipped through her memories of the night prior. She remembered Lucy fighting that huntress and Natsu throwing himself at her before shifting into a winged demon that was equally badass and terrifying. She remembered dragging Lucy away and trying to keep her safe with her practically useless dagger. Then she remembered the claw slashing through Erik’s eye, the adrenaline flowing through her veins as fear overwhelmed her and sent her to autopilot. She had felt her magical energy envelope her like an aura before expanding outwards, but that was really it. She knew she had targeted the creature’s, attempting to manifest their master. Had that been Zeref?

“It was Zeref.” Erik’s soft whisper brushed her ear and she tensed. The others turned their attention towards the pair and she sighed. “The man Grace manifested last night was Natsu’s brother, Zeref and the dark magic that decimated the creatures was his magic.”

“But-” Grace paused, frowning as she glanced up to meet Erik’s gaze. “I’ve never been able to use a manifestation’s power before. I can sometimes control what I fabricate and I can use the memory as a puppet, but that’s it.” She mumbled and Erik smiled softly at her. 

“I’ve only ever seen Zeref’s magic once, but I know that’s what that was. There’s no mistaking it for anything else. You tapped into the demon lord’s magic.” Gajeel mumbles, eyes trained on her. “Maybe that is the true extent of your power. It’s not like you had the freedom to train like the rest of us.” He added and the others nodded. 

“Something probably triggered it. When it happened, your magical energy rolled off you in waves, expanding outwards. It was incredible.” Lucy added softly and Grace met her honest gaze. Her friend was distraught, but seemed okay with the temporary distraction. “I think it was Cobra.” She added and Grace startled. Erik leaned forward, a small smirk on his lips. “You wanted to stop the creature from killing him. That’s what triggered you. You had no other choice, but to just unleash your full power. It’s like there was a gate around your energy, keeping it under control and you completely busted through it in response to the fear and adrenaline.” She sniffled, pulling the blanket up to her chin. 

“Bunny girl has a point. Can you try doing it now without a trigger?” Gajeel placed his elbows on his knees, eyes now fixed on her. 

“I can try. Did you have anyone in mind?” She pushed herself to her feet, separating herself from Erik. He muttered something under his breath, but she couldn’t catch it and didn’t dwell on it. 

“Yeah, my girlfriend, Levy. She uses script magic. Just make her do a solid script or something.” He closed his eyes and Grace nodded, focusing in on his mind. She weaved her magic through the intricate framework of his memories, settling on the one of a tiny blue haired woman dancing with him. It quickly flicked to a memory of the woman nestled against Gajeel, reading under a tree. The memories were personal and sweet, capturing the essence of Levy perfectly, despite Grace not knowing her. She let out the breath she had been holding as Levy took shape in front of them. Gajeel shot up from his seat, his fingers delicately brushing the fabrication’s wrists. Grace shut her eyes, focusing on script magic and the delicate mechanics behind it. It was difficult, without a memory of her using the magic. She dove deeper into Gajeel’s mind until she found a memory of Levy using magic to light a candle when their home lost power. She tried channeling that, her own magic trying to change confirmation to fit a different style. 

She felt her body swaying, her mind hazy as her magic fully retracted. The moment her eyes opened, the fabrication of Levy vanished and her legs gave out under her. 

“Grace.” Erik sounded desperate, as if he had been saying her name multiple times. He slipped his arms under her armpits, helping her gently lower her body onto the ground. She gathered herself, pulling her knees to her chest as she leaned back against his legs. The contact helped ground her, no matter how subtle it was. 

“I’m sorry. I was so close, but I couldn’t make the last connection.” Her shoulders curved forward as she placed her chin on her knees. Gajeel shrugged, dropping back down. 

“It was worth a shot I guess. We just know that we can’t depend on that happening now.” He muttered, shutting his eyes once again, uninterested in future conversations. She had failed and she couldn’t help, but feel guilty about it. She didn’t even understand her own magic, so how could anyone else? She was of no use if she couldn’t get a handle on it. Erik’s hand settled on her shoulder, gripping it gently. He squeezed and she relaxed into his touch. 

“For now, I think we should focus on tracking down Natsu and the others. If the twins caught wind of the events that transpired, knowing their names were dragged through the mud, they’ll be heading towards the mansion. Gajeel, Wendy, and Grace. You should circle the perimeter with Cubellios and keep a look out for the twins. I want to take Lucy to a seer. She was the one who informed me of Natsu’s location the first time and I’m sure she can be of use once again. All she requires is snake venom and an item connected to the one you seek. I have ash from one of Natsu’s attacks. She will only speak to an individual once and I think Lucy should get a chance. She has the deepest connection to Natsu out of all of us.” Erik explained slowly, letting the group process his words. 

“Cobra, I think that’s the smartest thing you've said in your entire existence. Let’s get moving.” Gajeel shoved himself up and Grace noticed Wendy whisper something to Lucy before hugging her. The smallest slayer climbed out of the bed, standing by Gajeel’s side. It was interesting how the group dynamic changed to follow Erik’s opinion in Natsu’s absence. Grace was too busy being annoyed to ponder that for the moment. 

“I’m not staying here. I’ll go with you guys to the seer.” 

“No. The seer does not like to be crowded. I am only going as a guide for Lucy and she can handle this interaction alone. Stay with Cubellios and the others. Look for the twins. Please.” He spoke softly and she pushed herself to her feet to meet his gaze. His was unmoving and she huffed. 

“Fine. But you better do a damn good job protecting her. She’s been through a lot and her magic hasn’t had time to rejuvenate.” Grace gestured to Lucy before glowering at him.  _ And keep yourself safe too, asshole. _ The bite to her thoughts were playful and Erik smiled, nodding in understanding. 

“Keep your minds clear and stay focused. We will be back in a day or so. It’s not far from here.” Erik gestured for Lucy to follow him and she quickly said her goodbyes before slipping out the door. Grace was saddened by their departure, but she quickly got herself in focus when she realized Wendy and Gajeel had already left the hotel. Jerks.

* * *

 

Grace fell into step behind the slayers, Cubellios watching the group from the forest. Gajeel figured she would cause too much commotion in the town and he wanted to mitigate any potential distractions from their task at hand. The town was calm, people going about their days shopping and chatting with friends. Gajeel and Wendy were talking in hushed tones and Grace felt like she could ignore them for a little while. She just wanted a break from the madness, if only for a few minutes. As she wandered, a storefront window caught her eye and she sidestepped away from the slayers. They were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her absence, and she gave a quick wave to Cubellios, letting their guard snake know she was okay. She slipped into the store, smiling widely at the wall of knapsacks, running her fingers over the coins in her pocket. Erik had slipped them into her pocket on his way out the door and she was grateful for that. She didn’t have a talent in thievery like the slayers. 

She freed a deep purple bag from the wall, smiling at the stitch-work and thick straps. It would be perfect for their travels and Lucy wouldn’t have to carry her belongings anymore. With bag in hand, she maneuvered to the front of the store towards the original item that pulled her focus. A white collared jacket resided on a mannequin in the window. It had black detailing that gave it a very similar appearance to the jacket Erik wore when they first found him. The original couldn’t be salvaged, the white material soaked with his blood and ripped to shreds by the creature. Grace figured this could be a suitable replacement. She slipped it off the mannequin, wandering to the front register. 

“Hello dear.” The elderly woman greeted her, scanning the backpack and pulling the tag off for her. She held the jacket up, her nose crinkling. “Are you sure you want this dear? It’s been here for years. My husband put it in the window as a placeholder, so the mannequin wasn’t bare.” She freed the tag, studying the price. 

“Yep. I have a friend who lost a very similar jacket. It would make him very happy to have a replacement.” She insisted and the woman smiled softly. 

“Of course. I’ll give you a discount on it then.” She scanned the tag, typing in a few numbers on her register.

“Thank-you. I really appreciate it.” Grace smiled gratefully, folding the jacket and slipping it into her backpack before hanging the bag over her shoulder. She handed the woman exact change and thanked her once again before slipping out the door. She managed to spot Gajeel and Wendy, not far from where she left them. She weaved through the crowd, set on her destination. Despite her best efforts, she smacked right into someone, nearly falling backwards from the impact. 

“Someone is too busy daydreaming to pay attention to others. Jeez, you have a solid frame.” A taller, blonde man’s laughter roared from in front of her. Her cheeks heated and she stood her ground and fixed a glare on him. 

“That’s no way to talk to a lady, Sting. Just apologize and move on.” A man nearby glowered at this Sting disapprovingly. 

“Whatever Rogue.” Sting muttered, before making a big show of swallowing his pride. 

“You’re the twins.” Grace blurted, before he even had a chance to half-ass an apology. Both of their eyes darkened, staring her down with an intensity she wasn’t accustomed too. 

“Who the hell are you?” Sting’s fists clenched as he stepped towards her, a snarl on his lips. 

“Grace. I’m a friend of the others. We’ve been looking for you!” She answered quickly, frantically searching for Gajeel and Wendy. 

“Why are yah looking for us? We made it clear we wanted to be on our own after the shit storm that Acnologia caused.” Sting continued while Rogue quietly observed the interactions. 

“Zeref is back. We need your help.”

“You need our help? To clean up Natsu’s mess? Yeah, I don’t think so.” Sting huffed a laugh, stretching his arms behind his back while Rogue maintained a stoic expression. 

“And why’s that? We swore to follow Natsu, so sounds like a group problem to me.” Gajeel huffed, maneuvering to stand beside Grace. Wendy stood on her other side, flashing her an apologetic smile. 

“Gajeel. Wendy. Great to see you, really. Did you take care of the phony dragon slayers for us?” Sting mused, glancing at both of them in acknowledgement. 

“It’s taken care of. You’re welcome. You can repay us by helping with the Zeref thing.” He grunted and Sting smirked. 

“Yeah, see…” He glanced at Rogue before continuing. “We have our own problems. We aren’t cleaning up everyone else’s messes anymore.” 

“Sting, we talked about this.” Rogue huffed and Grace took this as an opportunity to slip behind the dragon slayers. She wasn’t a fan of the twins and if she had a way out of the conversation, she would take it. It didn’t really involve her anyway. 

“No, we have a guild to look after. We aren’t attack dogs. Just find two wizards with souls as strong as ours and you’ll manage just fine without us.” He pointed at Rogue before fixing a glare on Gajeel. 

“Sting...Rogue…” Wendy’s tone was pleading and disappoint was clear on her face. 

“Sabertooth needs us. I’m the guild master and I can’t just abandon them. Natsu can figure this mess out without us. Get some of your Fairy Tail friends to help you.” Sting turned swiftly, stepping away from the group. “As a thank-you, I’ll tell you this much. Natsu’s blue cat found us in the night. We found him some fish and I’m sure he’s still there. We will point him in your direction, so don’t run off just yet.” With that, he carried on with his stride away from them, Rogue on his heels. 

“Bastards.” Gajeel growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Wendy’s shoulders slumped as she let out a long sigh. 

“Well that was useless.” Grace huffed.  She had managed to sit on the ledge behind them, kicking her legs back and forth. She pulled her focus from the slayers, not interested in their bickering. Her thoughts wandered to Erik and his eye. Sure he can defend himself, but he left her Cubellios. What if he ran into trouble? She had complete faith in him, but couldn’t manage to shake the worry. A soft nudge against her leg startled her and she looked down to see Cubellios staring up at her. The snake clicked, swirling around her feet before slithering away from the group. When Grace didn’t move, she looked back, narrowing her gaze. Grace glanced over at Gajeel and Wendy, who were too busy sulking. She wasn’t one to sulk so she dropped down, following after Cubellios. They walked for miles, weaving around towns and through overgrown shrubbery. Grace was torn between begging Cubellios for a break and just picking up her pace. Fatigue and curiosity battled for dominance in her mind. Curiosity won that battle. If Erik trusted this snake, she would too. They eventually came to a cavern, surrounded by weeping willows. Below one of the curved trees was Erik, his eyes shut as he rested peacefully. 

“Thank-you Cubellios.” She rubbed her hand in a circle motion on the snake’s head. The snake blinked before weaving around her legs and nudging her shoulder with her head. She left Grace to circle around the area and Grace smiled. Erik seemed at peace, lost in his dreams. Her smile flicked into a smirk when she realized how vulnerable he was in that moment. It was a rare occurrence and she did want to deal out some payback for all the times he snuck up on her.  She tiptoed towards him, dropping down to her knees in front of him. 

“Sneak attack!” She shouted, gripping his shoulders with a bright smile. His whole body twisted away from her, talons dripping with poison a centimeter from impaling her face. Her heart faltered, time slowing as her breath caught in her throat. Damn, that was a poor decision on her part. 

“GRACE?” Erik choked out, gaze bewildered as his eye flicked from her to his hand. “What the hell are you doing? I could have killed you.” His hand shifted back to his familiar tanned skin before he shoved her away, pushing himself to his feet. He paced around her, a scowl on his lips.

“I’m sorry.” She squeaked, eyes perfectly round spheres as they tracked his every move. 

“If I wasn’t so attuned to your thoughts, I would have attacked. While the claws may not have killed you, the poison would have. Without Wendy, it almost killed one of Fairy Tail’s strongest wizards. What the hell are you doing out here?” He growled and Grace gulped, trying to ignore the guilt settling in her core. 

“Gajeel and Wendy were sulking and I was worried about you, okay? Cubellios brought me here and I wanted to surprise you. It’s probably the only time I could get the jump on you.”

“It’s not worth it. That was stupid and childish.” He snapped and she frowned. Anger was rolling off him in waves and Grace wasn’t good at dealing with that much emotion directed at her. 

“Oh don’t worry. It’ll never happen again.” She shoved herself off the ground, pushing the worry she once held for him to the back of her mind. In its place was annoyance and a tiny sliver of fear. She smacked his shoulder with her own, stomping off through the forest until she reached the edge of a town. With a glance over her shoulder, she noticed that he wasn’t following and she huffed. Pushing forward, she found herself wandering the streets. There were plenty of stores to entertain her with window shopping for a few hours. Eventually, she found herself in the town square, enjoying the normalcy of the townspeople's chatter around her as she indulged in a chocolate croissant from a bakery nearby. It was decadent and she happily sank her teeth into it, savoring the flavors on her tongue. There was a hint of orange under the chocolate and it was lovely. It would have to go unfinished though, because her arm was yanked behind her back. She was pushed off the chair, shoved to the ground in a single motion. Her knees smacked against the cement heated by the afternoon sun. A grunt escaped her lips as her other arm was yanked back, just before she could grab the dagger tucked under her shirt. Shit. 

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.” A snarky voice barked, a tongue clicking behind her. 

“Princess Grace. It’s truly an honor.” A man knelt in front of her, tucking her hair behind her ear as she snarled at them. She spat at the man’s feet and he chuckled. “I see you live up to you reputation. I’m glad, for it would be terribly boring if you didn’t.” His emerald eyes stared her down and she clenched her jaw. 

“Did my father raise the bounty on my head or something?” She growled and the man behind her cackled. 

“Oh, no no no, my dear. We aren’t after your kingdom’s pathetic reward.” He curled his finger, lifting her chin with it so she met his gaze. “We want to extract every last drop of magic and soul energy from your body until your left with nothing but a heartbeat and some memories.” He grinned like a Cheshire Cat and her stomach dropped. “Then we will give your lifeless body to the king for the reward if he still desires you after. Let’s go Chauncey.” He shoved himself to his feet and had a bounce in his step as he pushed through the crowd. Cold metal clasped around her wrists, locking her arms behind her before she was yanked from the ground. The man beside her was rounder, his face fuller. He wore a similar grin to the taller man and Grace swallowed down the bitter taste in her mouth. She had to think of a plan, something that would let her escape long enough to find Erik, Cubellios, and Lucy. They were her only hope. She closed her eyes as her body was shoved by people and she tried to focus on either man’s memories. They were scattered terribly and besides each other, they didn’t seem to be attached to anyone. A scream tore from her throat as she fell forward, the sudden jolt to the back of her skull sending her to her knees. 

“Stay out of our heads. Boss gave me the go ahead to zap the shit out of you.” The man holding her snickered in her ear. Her limbs were trembling, her thoughts jumbled. There was a lingering tingle in her brain that kept her from forming a coherent response or thought for that matter. 

“Keep moving.” The taller man ordered over his shoulder and Grace was shoved to her feet once again. Her legs were shaking, hardly able to hold her weight as she swayed down the sidewalk. The only thing keeping her upright was the man’s tight grasp on her arms. As the group reached the outer edge of town, opposite of the cavern, Grace cursed softly. The man holding her either had some kind of electrical magic or a taser and she really didn’t want to find out which. Her best guess was that the other man had an ability to sense the use of magic. If she could just reach her dagger or summon someone from her own memories, she might have a chance. She’d have to access their power though, otherwise the fabrication would be useless. With her mind still scrambled, it would be increasingly difficult to do so, but she was out of options. 

Erik. His smirk flashed before her eyes and she shut them, focusing on his features and his magical aura. He wielded dark, toxic magic that stunned her with how powerful it was at times. She knew it well though, eyes never straying too far from him on the battlefield. He was rhythmic with his attacks, having them perfectly timed to deflect his opponent. He could hear every decision before the opponent had a chance to strike and she had to channel that. She held her breath, allowing magic to seep into her own mind. Another scream formed from the back of her throat, her body hitting the ground. Her muscles were spasming, brain glitching as she writhed on the ground. The man had jumped away, not expecting her reaction. 

“I didn’t mean to hit her so hard. I swear.” 

“You better hope she can still walk after that, you imbecile. Or you will seriously regret your choices.” The taller man snapped, his calm demeanor cracking. 

“Both of you idiots are going to regret turning your back on your prisoner.” A familiar voice snarled from above Grace. She could hardly manage to lift her head from the scratchy grass, but she was grateful for even the smallest range of motion. 

“Erik.” His name came out in a huff, tears welling in her eyes. It was all she could manage, unable to form other words with her lips. Erik was crouched defensively in front of her, talons dripping with poison on either side of him. He glanced over his shoulder, meeting her gaze with his narrowed eye. His snarl softened ever so slightly, as if to reassure her, before his head snapped back to face her attackers. 

“Well this is an inconvenience. Please see to it that it is handled promptly Chauncey.” The taller man leaned his body against the tree, studying Erik’s position. 

“Right away sir.” The shorter man clenched his fists, bright blue lightning engulfing them. Erik didn’t waste anytime, sprinting forward with his talons raised.

“Poison Dragon’s Fang Thrust!” He shouted, a wave of poison countering the energy bolts targeting him. It smashed into the shorter man, sending him sprawling backwards. The rounder man chuckled, jolting forward with speed Grace had never seen before. He managed to counter every one of Erik’s attacks. From his spiral jaw attack to his dragon’s roar, his opponent was one step ahead. Despite hearing his plans, Erik couldn’t move his own body fast enough to get the upper hand. He was stuck on defense. 

“You’ll have to do better.” The taller man smirked, lifting Grace’s head off the ground by her hair. She squirmed in his grasp, begging Erik to focus on himself with her thoughts. She still couldn’t see clearly, but she could pick up on his sudden motion. 

“Brace yourself.” It was a soft whisper, delivered right to her ears. She relaxed her muscles and shut her eyes, putting all her faith into the dragon slayer. “Sound wall.” The words were solid, a snap of fingers following. It was as if that snap broke the sound barrier around them, a wall of pressure sending them all flying. Grace fell victim to it like her attackers, her body jolting backwards until it hit something that curved to follow the motion of her body. Her eyes slowly opened, widening at the decimated trees surrounding them. Erik stood in the center of it all, only dirt remaining in the nearby vicinity. She glanced down, noticing dark purple scales surrounding her. 

“Cubellios?” Her voice cracked as she wrapped her arms around the snake. A smirk touched Erik’s eyes as he stepped forward towards the men who were sprawled out in the dirt. Chauncey sprinted forward and Erik smashed the heel of his palm into the man’s jaw. 

“Sound palm.” He growled and the man’s body ricocheted off his hand. From the impact, Chauncey’s body shot upwards and arched far away from the group, his screams fading until they completely silenced. 

“Well this didn’t go as planned.” The taller man shoved himself to his feet, spitting blood from his mouth. 

“Sorry about your attack dog.” Erik grunted, cracking his knuckles. The man raised his hands in surrender, stepping towards Erik. 

“I think you have it all wrong my dear demon.” A devilish smirk touched the man’s lips and he raised his hand. “Purify.” A bright light arched from his hand and Erik crossed his arms to brace for the attack. A shield of deep red poison countered the attack, but Erik’s feet were slipping through the dirt from the force of it. Grace dropped off of Cubellios, trying to focus on the man’s mind. It was jarring, his mind mostly empty. She dug deep, nearly losing herself in his thoughts before the flickering of a woman caught her attention. She tugged on the memory, yanking on it with all of her strength to bring it to the surface. Her magic was fading quickly, this fabrication consuming it faster than any other. A woman took shape between the two fighting and the man tensed. 

“Geoffrey. You know better than to play with demons. You fool!” Her voice was shrill and the man visibly shivered in response to it. Grace dove into the woman’s memories and managed to slip out one word of her own. “Counter!” The woman’s voice melded with Grace’s weakened voice and a light cut through the man’s magic. The beam reflected back at him, sending his body crashing through the trees. As he lost consciousness, Grace’s grip on the memory vanished and the woman dissipated into the dry breeze. Grace managed to meet Erik’s bewildered stare before slipping into her own darkness. 

* * *

Heat. Sweat. Sticky. Her brain pulled together simple words to explain her environment and her body’s reaction to it as she regained consciousness. Her limbs felt heavy and she knew her magic energy was depleted. That was all she knew though.

“You’re an idiot.” At the sound of his voice, her eyes fought to open, settling on the fire being put out. Erik dumped water on it, the embers crackling as they died out, leaving ash and charred wood in its wake. “You nearly ran yourself dry and your body was shivering. I thought the fire would help.” Grace mumbled some kind of noise in acknowledgment, noting that she was propped against a tree. The bark was rough against her cheek and she struggled to hold herself up. It was a failed effort, but Erik quickly maneuvered to sit behind her. The grass was indented where he slid his legs, as if he had been there for hours in that same position prior to her waking. With his legs on either side of her, he leaned her body back gently. Her back pressed against his chest as his knees bent to brace either side of her. She turned her head, pressing her nose to the base of his throat. 

“You came after this idiot.” She choked out, her voice hoarse. His chest moved under her as he chuckled, sliding his arms to wrap around her. 

“Makes us both idiots.” She nodded in agreement at that statement. “Are they dead?” She forced herself to whisper and he sighed. 

“The one with a stick up his ass was still breathing, but the other one passed on. I buried him after getting you back here with Cubellios. When I went back for the taller guy, he was gone so I came right back. I couldn’t hear his thoughts anywhere, so I can only assume he was long gone.” Erik’s words were almost regretful and Grace tried to curl herself closer to him. She wasn’t accustomed to this much contact, but she was grateful for it. “Were they after the bounty? Did they say?”

“My magic and soul.” She coughed harshly and he gently tilted her head back, touching a canteen to her lips. The cool water slipped down her throat, saturating the dried surface. “They wanted to drain me and give my lifeless body to my father.” She winced as the pain in her side became more apparent. “That’s all I know.” Erik tucked her closer at that, placing his chin on her head. 

“They were part of a cult, seeking to destroy Zeref. Which, technically, puts them on our side.” He grumbled.

“That’s terrifying.” Grace whispered and he nodded. 

“People get desperate and make bad choices. I was one of them once, before I decided to follow Natsu.” Curiosity clouded Grace’s thoughts and he sighed, easily picking up on the shift without her speaking. “My sound magic. I did some really bad things to obtain it. Things that I regret. I was naive and craved power. I wanted to lead the dragon slayers and I wanted Natsu to fall.” His shoulders slumped as he held her tighter. 

“So what changed that?” She pushed and he clenched his jaw. 

“He kicked my ass. I put up a good fight and things weren’t looking good for him, but the guy is strong and reckless. He throws himself head on into danger and his power is unbelievable.” Erik paused, lost in his own thoughts. “After he defeated me, he offered me a chance to atone for what I did. He told me I could follow him to hell with the other slayers to seal Zeref away. I didn’t know Zeref, but I had heard stories. His power surpassed Natsu’s and he was set on destroying all life in existence. I spent many years in hell after that, only to resurface and find that Acnologia took Zeref’s place while we were gone.” Grace knew where this story was going. 

“And that was ten years ago, when the slayers were forced into hiding and magic was banished.” She concluded and he nodded. 

“That was ten years ago and now we are facing Zeref once again. At the end of all this, I just want to overthrow the corrupted government and return this world to its natural state before we messed everything up.” 

“Natural state?”

“Yeah, a place where magic flowed freely and guilds could coexist peacefully. You could join a guild and form a team, go on quests to support yourself and never see your father again. You wouldn’t have to live in fear of being hunted for your magic or for your status. You’d have a group of friends to trust” He explained and her eyes widened. 

“I already have a group of friends that I trust. They aren’t perfect and some are a little rough around the edges, but we make it work. There’s even this one friend that can hear my thoughts, literally hear them. He’s in denial about a lot of things, but I hope he pulls his head out of his ass and sees I feel safe with the group I have around me already. Plus, I think he could rock an eyepatch and channel his inner pirate. I can’t pass up the potential opportunity to see that” She admitted softly and he tensed. 

“Grace…”

“The dragon slayers and Lucy. You guys are my guild. Erik, I thought I was going to lose you back in that stupid mansion. That's how I reached an entirely different level of my magic. I did it to try and save you. Yeah, you lost an eye but you’re alive. And today, I thought I was going to give my life trying to get away from those guys and then you showed up with a vengeance. Even when I thought you wanted nothing to do with me, you were listening and tracking my movements. That should make it clear enough to you that I’m not going anywhere without you when this is over.” She mumbled, making circles on his shin with her finger. “And anyway, we have a kingdom to overthrow when this is all over and I don’t go back on my agreements. I was raised better than that.” That got a laugh out of Erik and the pair enjoyed each other’s company in amiable silence for a few minutes. “That reminds me. I grabbed you something from the town.” She reached out for her bag that was propped against the tree. She almost forgot about it . Almost. 

“What, why?” He reached out, snatching the bag and depositing it in her lap. Grace had done a good job of clearing her mind and she hoped he was clueless. 

“I wanted to get you something nice.” She unhooked the bag, freeing the jacket from inside. She felt Erik lean over her as he sucked in a breath. “It’s pretty close to your old jacket, right? I couldn’t just leave it to collect dust in that store.” She beamed, lifting it up so he could see it better. He maneuvered her gently, resting her back against the tree. He slid his arms through the jacket, adjusting the collar and jacket until it settled over his body. His wide smile was enough for Grace and she returned it. 

“Thank-you Grace.” His smile held such adoration that Grace turned away, leaning back against the tree. 

“No problem.” She choked out as the focus shifted from the palpable awkwardness emitting from Grace to Lucy as she stumbled out of the cavern with a frown and furrowed brow. 

**Lucy**

Lucy had been kneeling on the sharp stone for hours, the offering of bottled venom from Cubellios and soot from one of Natsu’s attacks still nestled in the tiny basket. She was beginning to doubt Cobra and this mystical seer when a soft glow filled the cavern. Her skin warmed as a figure took shape in front of her. The seer was an elderly woman, blanketed by a smokey blue aura. Her hair hung down her back in ringlets and a cloth covered her eyes. 

“Lucy Heartfilia. Hello celestial wizard.” Her voice was quiet and Lucy leaned forward, bowing her head as Cobra had instructed. 

“Hello. I have come with gifts of venom and soot. May I speak with you?” She hopes that was what Cobra had told her to say, but she was caught off guard and couldn’t remember it word for word. 

“You may rise. Please, sit more comfortably. A comrade of the dragon slayers’, is a comrade of mine.” At the seer’s words, she rose, leaning back with her legs in front of her. “Now tell me. What is it that you seek?”

“I seek the location of Natsu Dragneel.” Lucy whispered softly and the seer clicked her tongue. 

“Ah, yes. Lean forward a moment dear.” The seer extended her hand, fingers arched. Lucy did as she was told and the seer’s fingers pressed into her scalp. They sat like this for a moment, Lucy’s breathing slowed before the seer’s voice echoed through the cavern. 

“He was born of wrath and fire, bones reinforced with brimstone and smog in his lungs. The fire dragon slayer does not know peace. It’s a foreign concept to him. Peace of mind, times of peace, even the ideology perplexes him. He was raised in a time of constant war, tortured and twisted into a demon soldier, a warrior. If Dragneel truly has your heart,  I think you’re asking too much of him. He does not have a warm, loving heart to give you. This is why you cannot find him. This is why he fled from you. He does not wish to be found and I will not go against his wishes.” Lucy yanked her head away, gaze narrowed as the seer tilted her head curiously. 

“You’re wrong.” Lucy growled, fists clenching. 

**“** Pardon me?” 

**“** Natsu has a warm and pure heart. He has mastered the fire inside of him and uses the pain he went through to fuel his fight. He consistently puts himself at risk for the sake of those close to him and for the sake of the world. Though reckless, he is willing to die for a world in which the majority of the population views him as a monster. He craves peace and he longs for the day he can have a permanent home. You cannot put him in a box. He may be a demon, but he is just as complex as a human being. His brother may have been twisted into a monster, but Natsu is stronger than Zeref. Don’t underestimate him and the other dragon slayers.” Tears welled in Lucy’s eyes and she scowled at the seer. 

“I think you put too much faith in a demon and I fear that you will be severely disappointed in the end. That, or dead.” The seer concluded and Lucy rolled her eyes. 

**“** And I think you’re wrong. I’m going after him and I guarantee our friends will come with me.”

**“** You have foolish friends.”

**“** They were his friends first. I thought you were one of them.” The seer laughed at this. 

**“** I’m nobody’s friend. We are simply of use to one another for the time being and that is all.” 

“Then I feel sorry for you.” Lucy shoved herself to her feet, jaw clenched as she turned her back on the seer. 

“I cannot tell you where the fire dragon slayer resides, but I can give you something else you seek.” The seer’s voice caused Lucy to pause and she glanced over her shoulder. “The final slayer. Follow your original instincts.” She started before vanishing, taking the only source of light with her. The basket also disappeared, a small stone in its place. Lucy scooped the stone up, cupping the smooth sphere in her hands before slipping it in her pocket. Cobra said to take everything the seer offered, and she would follow his advice. She wandered from the cavern, finding Cobra no longer alone. 

“Grace?” She spoke up and her friend took a deep breath. Her body seemed battered, clothing disheveled and Lucy felt the worry blossoming in her core. 

“Hey. Gajeel and Wendy were kind of boring, so I set off to find you guys with the help of Cubellios.” She gestured to the trees nearby, but there was no sign of the snake. “She was there earlier.” Grace added, seemingly unconvinced by her own words. 

“What did the seer tell you?” Cobra pushed himself to his feet, stepping towards her.

“That Natsu didn’t want to be found. She wasn’t much help in that regard.” Lucy grumbled, her words touched with bitterness. Her fingers settled around the stone in her pocket, but she kept its existence to herself, focusing on the words the seer said to her instead. “I think I know where to find Laxus though. She told me to follow my original instincts and I’m sure I could find the village if I had a map.” She explained and the pair nodded. 

“So it was a success then Bunny Girl?” Gajeel emerged from the low-hanging branches, Wendy on his heels. Cubellios returned to Grace’s side, weaving between her and Cobra. 

“Not in terms of finding Natsu, but I know where Laxus is.” She forced an encouraging smile and Wendy swiftly grabbed her hand. 

“Perfect! Let’s get going then. I’m sure a nearby town has a map we can borrow. The twins are out, which isn’t really a surprise.” He added quickly, turning to head towards town. 

“What?” Cobra growled, his fists clenching as Gajeel glanced over his shoulder. 

“We have a plan, so calm down.” He snapped and motioned for everyone to follow. The group fell into step behind them, Cobra falling behind to cover tracks, Grace walking with Cubellios weaving through her feet, Wendy skipping beside Lucy. It was back to normal, for the most part. Only, part of Lucy’s heart was missing. She was startled from her thoughts when a weight settled on her shoulder. She turned her head to come face to face with a blue cat. A shrill scream escaped her lips and she fell backwards, the cat forming wings to float by her head. 

“You sure are jumpy! I thought you said she was strong Gajeel.” He whined, crossing his paws in front of him. Gajeel cackled at that, not paying much attention to them. 

“Are you-” Her words trailed off, eyes wide as the memory from that night replayed in her mind. 

“My name’s Happy! I heard that Natsu loovveeesss you and I wanted to find out why.” He snickered, covering his mouth with his paws. 

“What did you say?” Lucy narrowed her gaze on him in an instant and he snickered again, flying around her shoulders. 

“Happy, just tell her the truth.” Gajeel grumbled.

“Fine. You’re still no fun Gajeel.” Happy puffed his cheeks out before meeting Lucy’s gaze. 

“I was looking for Natsu when I found the mansion you guys destroyed. Leave it to Natsu to go overboard as usual.” He added slyly, before continuing. “Anyway, I called out for him, but he had already left. I tried to follow his trail and ended up finding Sting and Rogue who gave me lots of fish! They went on their way, but came back to tell me you guys were near the mansion. Since I can’t find Natsu, I guess I’m stuck with you now.” He shrugged, his wings vanishing as he dropped onto the ground. 

“You’re actually alive…” Lucy was back to being in awe of that simple fact. 

“Yeah. Back when everything happened with Lisanna, I got separated from Natsu. I also lost my memories for a while, but this old lady found me in the forest. She fed me lots of fish until my memories started coming back! Gajeel also told me that you’ve been watching out for Natsu, so I wanted to thank you.” Lucy threw herself to her knees, hugging the cat tightly to her chest. 

“Natsu is going to be so happy.” Her own happy tears were falling down her cheeks and Happy squirmed in her grasp.

“We just have to find Laxus and Natsu!” Happy mumbled against her chest.

“We will, I promise.” Lucy assured him. It was a promise to Natsu’s best friend, to their friends surrounding her, and to herself. It was a promise she was going to keep. 


	15. Storm on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so so sorry for the delay! Life has a crazy way of sneaking up on a person, but I’m hoping to be more focused. There’s only a few more chapters left to wrap this story up so I hope you’ll stick with me! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope you enjoy!

**April 22nd**

**Lucy**

The plush grass cooled Lucy’s aching feet as she followed behind the group. She had neglected to put her boots on before the group left their campsite. Her feet had cramped too much the day prior to deal with that. A soft sigh escaped her lips, shoulders slouching. Cobra was leading, following the map Lucy pulled together in her mind. It was always present, though her surrounding thoughts tended to wander. They were cloaked with worry, fear, and adoration for Natsu. She was certain Cobra was sick of it, but she couldn’t help herself. Her hand slid into her pocket, cupping the smooth stone. Her thumb rubbed circles on it’s cool surface. 

“Lucy! Do you know how to fish?” A bubbly voice pulled her focus and she was grateful for a distraction other than the tree branches creaking in the breeze. 

“Not even a little bit.” She shrugged, glancing down to meet Happy’s gaze. He frowned, sulking beside her. 

“Natsu always fished for me. I could really go for a big, juicy salmon.” His words were muffled. 

“We can learn together, okay? Just remind me.” She tried to reassure him, but Happy’s mood was already soured. He made a noise in acknowledgment before falling into step with Grace. Lucy watched as his shoulders continued to drop. He paused by each member of the group before settling beside Cobra. His little body perked up and he had a bounce to step in response to whatever Cobra said. Maybe Cobra had a hidden talent. He could be a great fisherman.

“He probably lied to get Happy to shut up about the fish thing.” Lucy startled, failing to notice that Grace had slowed her pace to walk beside her. Lucy’s brow arched and Grace laughed. “Come on. Erik, a fisherman? The guy can’t even be bothered to gather berries or herbs at the camp sites. He probably sensed everyone’s annoyance and knew Happy would only stop if he heard what he wanted to.” She shrugged, a spark of amusement in her gaze. 

“He might surprise you.” Lucy mused, smiling softly at her friend. 

“He has already, so much so, that I’d be disappointed if he didn’t.” She gave Lucy a shrug before returning to her place in line. Lucy sighed, letting her mind wander. She couldn’t fight the images flashing through her brain, the ones of Natsu and his surprises. She hoped Cobra could still decipher the map. 

~

__ _ Lucy sighed, dropping down on a stool and leaning forward to place her forehead against the sticky counter. Her shoulders slumped forward, her arms sweeping up to lean on the counter and cushion her head. The combination of odors from the liquor and fried food was making her nauseous. She just wanted some fresh air and to be able to shut her eyes for a few minutes.  _

__ _ “Lucy?” A soft voice brushed her ears and Lucy glanced up from her position, her head tilting slightly. “Why don’t you take a break? It’s chilly, but some fresh air might be nice.” Mira. She smiled kindly at Lucy, worry in her eyes.  _

__ _ “I’m okay Mira. I have an hour before my shift ends. I’ll make it. I’m just not feeling too hot. I probably caught Gray’s cold. It’s not a big deal.” Lucy exerted more effort than she thought was necessary to sit upright on the stool. She wavered slightly, steadying herself with her hands against the counter. A cool hand pressed against her forehead and she was met with Mira’s scowl.  _

__ _ “You’re burning up. Go sit outside for a bit. I’ll call someone to take you home and Juvia will finish your shift.” She stated. Lucy knew that tone of voice well. It was the tone that emphasized who was in charge and that she couldn’t argue her way out of it. She still wanted to try though.  _

__ _ “Juvia has been here all day.” _

_ “Go. Now.” Mira’s eyes darkened and Lucy  _

_ gave in. She didn’t have the strength to bicker anyway today. She dropped off the stool, steadying herself on her feet before moving. She dragged her feet, forcing her legs to move. She moved on autopilot, finding herself under a tree behind the bar. It was Natsu’s tree. She hadn’t seen him in a few days and when she questioned it, Gray grumbled that he was out of town. Lucy didn’t push further. Instead, she found herself under this tree a lot. It was a great spot during breaks and gave her space to think. She pressed her back against the rough bark, settling into an indent in the grass from her previous trips outdoors. She pulled her knees to her chest, leaning forward to rest her chin on them. Her hair fell in front of her face and she took a deep breath. The fresh air filled her lungs and she was grateful for how clean and crisp it smelled. She linked her fingers, cursing herself for running on autopilot. Her coat and gloves were forgotten on the hook by the door and she didn’t want to move just yet.  _

__ _ “Luce. Whatcha doing out here without your coat?” That voice. Lucy perked up and lifted her head to see Natsu smiling fondly at her. She blinked a few times, studying the sharp curve of his jaw, the spikes of salmon hair on his head, the gentle sparkle in his eyes. Then her eyes settled on his bare arms and chest, covered only slightly by a loose vest.  _

__ _ “Where’s your coat?” She tried to muse, but her chattering teeth lessened the effect she was going for. He chuckled, stepping forward so his toes brushed her own. He crouched down in front of her, freeing her hands from her knees. He held them gently, the warmth from his hands soothing her frigid fingers. _

__ _ “I’m not the one shivering, with a fever. Mira told me. I brought you this.” He reached behind him, using one hand to grab whatever he was talking about. “It’s chamomile and honey tea. Levy said it was your favorite and I heard it’s soothing.” He gave a sheepish grin and a shrug of the shoulders. The steam warmed Lucy’s cheeks. The aroma tickled her nose and her lips tugged up into a smile. She cupped it in her hands once Natsu released the other. Her lips touched the edge of the cup and she sipped. It was the perfect temperature, soothing her burning throat. The warmth settled in her stomach and she smiled in content.  _

__ _ “It’s perfect. Thank-you Natsu.” He nodded, his cheeks rosy. He gently maneuvered her to slide his body between her and the tree. He wrapped his limbs around her. A startled breath escaped her, forming a cloud in front of their faces. “N...atsu?”  _

__ _ “I’m just warming you up before I bring you home.” His voice was nonchalant.  _

__ _ “I can walk home. You probably want to spend time with everyone, since you’ve been gone.” She mumbled softly into the mug.  _

__ _ “I came back to walk you home, so let me. Stop being so stubborn.” His voice tickled her ear and the tips of them warmed against her will.  _

__ _ “But…” _

__ _ “Luce, I’d rather be with you, if you’ll have me.” He whispered into her hair.  _

__ _ “Always, Natsu.”  _

_ ~ _

“Grace, mind leading for a bit?” Cobra had slowed the group down and called over his shoulder. This startled Lucy from her memory, but her attention shifted elsewhere. The stone. It was warming her fingers gently, as if it held the warmth of  Natsu’s embrace. Her fingers wrapped around it, pressing it to her palm. She enjoyed the warmth traveling up her arm. “He’s not far. Don’t lose yourself in memories, okay?” Cobra’s voice startled her, the stone slipping from her hand. It settled at the bottom of her pocket once again, the heat warming her thigh. She reflected Cobra’s furrowed brow back at him and he sighed. “Natsu. He’s nearby.” He huffed and Lucy’s heart stopped for a moment before beating rapidly. She stopped following the group and turned swiftly. Her gaze danced over the oaks surrounding them and bit her lip. Cobra’s fingers circled her wrist and tugged her back. 

“I need to see him. Which direction is he? You guys can go on without me.” She struggled against his grip, though it was useless. If he didn’t want her to leave, she wouldn’t be able to. He was a lot stronger than her and he knew her next move every time. 

“Listen, I only told you that to comfort you. He’s not far, which means we can find him. As a team, after we find Laxus.” 

“But we can have the group together faster if you let me go. I can take Happy with me and we can find him.” She retorted, but her hopeful gaze was met with a frown. 

“I smell him, but that’s it. I can’t hear his thoughts, which makes him difficult to locate. I promise you. Finding Natsu will be my top priority after Laxus. But right now, we need you focused. I need that map or you need to lead. You’re the only one who can find Laxus. Find him, and I won’t stop until I find our leader.” Cobra extended his hand, catching Lucy’s gaze and holding it. She accepted his promise and nodded. 

“It’s a promise. Do demons actually keep promises?” 

“Only to our friends.” A smirk touched his lips before he nudged her forward. “Go on. Take your place. I may be good at bossing people around, but I’m a cruddy navigator.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Grace snorted, dropping back to let Gajeel lead temporarily. She nudged Cobra’s shoulder with her own and Lucy smiled at their playfulness. 

“Okay.” She nodded, determination blanketing her worry. She picked up her pace, pausing only so Wendy could squeeze her hand. It was reassuring to be backed by three dragon slayers, a bad-ass wizard, and a flying cat. “Thanks Cobra.” She added over her shoulder before stepping in front of Gajeel.

“You got it Bunny Girl?” His pierced brow raised and she nodded. 

“I do. I promise.” And she meant it. 

**Grace**

“I’m a great navigator.” Erik huffed from behind her and a smirk touched her lips. “I am.” He continued, his toes brushing her heels. Grace chose to ignore him, quickening her pace a bit. She kept an eye glancing over her shoulder, dodging his foot jabs directed at her. She had to fight the giggle bubbling in her chest as she hopped over scattered branches and shrubbery. Lucy was still leading the group, more determined. Whatever Erik said to her gave her motivation and Grace was thankful for it. She took a moment to look at the sun, extending her arms so it could warm her limbs. She was ready to embrace spring and all the warmth and sunshine it offered them. 

Erik seemed tired of the games because he snatched her wrist, yanking her towards him. His body cocooned around her, holding her to the tree. Leaves and branches tickled her cheeks as she stood face to face with Erik. He was taking slow, quiet breaths. Grace’s eyes met his as she breathed in his exhaled air. Her nose twitched. Mint. She smelled mint. How did he have minty breath? They ran out of toothpaste two days ago. 

“Mint leaves.” He huffed and his words were hardly audible. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Can you think quieter? Please?” He growled, staring into her eyes before looking elsewhere. She scowled and would have stuck her tongue out, but it would probably hit his nose. He was hunched over her, not even giving her room to breathe. She decided to check his blind spot for him, studying their surroundings to the best of her abilities. The other slayers and Lucy had vanished from sight. If she strained her eyes, she could just see the edge of a village. It was surrounded by a spiked, wooden fence. Low growling caught her attention and she shivered. Zeref’s creatures. They were here, in this village. They were waiting for them as if Zeref knew Laxus was here and the slayers were coming for him. 

“Maybe.” Erik muttered. “It could also be by 

chance. Laxus wields a high level of magical energy and he’s been stationary for years. It wouldn’t be difficult for Zeref to track, so it could be rotten luck.” Grace returned her focus to the man holding her to a tree. The growling faded, the creature distancing itself from the group. Grace’s breath hitched, her eyes flicking down to study Erik’s lips. His hand slipped down the bark to caress her cheek. It warmed under his touch and he leaned closer so their lips were a centimeter apart, 

“You won’t hurt me.” The whisper escaped her before she could muffle the statement. 

“I’m poison, Grace. It’s what I do best.” He shoved off the tree. With the distance, Grace could breathe, her lungs screaming for air. She hadn’t moved and Erik turned, linking their fingers together in a swift motion. He led her to a cluster of trees. Gajeel dropped down with a startled Lucy in his arms. Happy lowered Wendy to the ground, surprisingly gentle. 

“Do you think…?” Gajeel didn’t finish the question, yet Erik answered it.

“Yeah. They’re scattered, picking off villagers without causing too much chaos. They’re getting smarter and they’re hunting. We have to split up. I can fight from the air with Cubellios.” At the sound of her name, the snake came into view. She curved around his leg, arching her head to settle by his shoulder. “Lucy, can you summon Sagittarius and switch into the costume-thing?” 

“My star dress? Yes.” She freed the golden key from her pouch. Her knuckles turned white from the grip on her key. 

“Happy, take Lucy to the sky so she can fight with me above. Sagittarius can stay with Wendy in case we need extra support or healing. Grace and Gajeel can attack from the ground. Call out if you need help and keep an eye on each other. Got it?” Erik barked. He had the best idea of what was going on in the village and a sharp scream pierced the air. The group didn’t argue or hesitate in that moment. The scream sent them into action, following his plan. It was well-thought out. He was playing to everyone’s strengths and Grace would give him credit for that. Lucy shifted, the light blinding them. When it dissipated, she was left in shades of green, holding a bow and arrow. Happy formed wings, snatching the back of her shirt and flying off. Grace snickered as she caught him commenting on Lucy’s weight. He was going to get an earful up there from her. Erik and Cubellios left next as Gajeel gestured for her to follow the fence to the east. She freed her dagger, nodding. Twigs snapped under her feet as she left Wendy and Sagittarius behind. She maneuvered around the perimeter, listening to the chatter of the villagers. At the sound of another scream, she hauled herself over the fence. She hit the ground hard, but managed to shove herself to her feet. She sprinted forward and slammed the dagger through the creature’s skull, right before it could close its jaw around the arm of a villager. She kicked the body off her dagger and flicked it, the black goo sizzling when it hit the ground. The grass was scorched and her brow furrowed. Their blood was acidic? It was almost like Erik’s poison. 

Once Grace made sure the villagers were fine, she took off. She managed to kill two more stragglers before finding Gajeel circled by them. Erik was busy with Cubellios, fighting his own hord. Arrows arced through the sky, hitting each creature in the chest or head. Bolts of energy erupted from the town center. They raced through the streets, paralyzing creatures in their wake. Lightning. Laxus. Grace turned on her heels and sprinted towards the source. She was too late though. The door was kicked open by a boot, lightning surrounding the figure. He wore a confident smirk, but his eyes were expressive. He was furious. 

It caught Grace off-guard and she found herself tumbling with a creature. It snarled. It’s saliva pooled in its mouth as it snapped at her. She held it back, keeping her arm under its chin. Of course her dagger was in that hand and she’d have to swap it or let go to stab the thing. Both weren’t appealing options. The saliva overflowed, slipping down its jaw in thick tendrils. No. No. No. Something was burning and it wasn’t the creature. 

A sharp scream sounded through the crowd and it came from Grace’s lips without her even processing it. The saliva was eating her flesh and there was nothing she could do about it. The creature convulsed above her, its body enveloped by yellow light. The body hit the ground with a wet thud. A sigh escaped her and she dropped back, pressing her arms into the cool cement. She shut her eyes, sucking in air to calm her breathing. A bitter, burnt odor assaulted her nose and her stomach twisted into a knot. 

“What happened to your arm? Grace?” Pressure settled on her shoulders, shaking her gently. “Grace? Open your damn eyes.” Gajeel was adamant and getting impatient. 

“No.” She snapped, squeezing them even tighter. She couldn’t make out what was being said above her, but people were arguing. There was also shouting and creatures snarling. It was a cacophony that Grace couldn’t sort out.

“Grace. Look at me, just straight up. Please.” Erik. That voice she knew and she held onto it like a liferaft. She took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. “There she is.” He smiled widely. Red oozed from his empty eye socket and she lifted her hand to brush his cheek. 

“You’re bleeding.” Her voice was hoarse. 

“I wasn’t using the socket anyway.” He chuckled, covering her hand with his own. “Let’s get you on your feet.” Together, with a lot of effort on both their parts, they managed to get Grace on her feet. And if she had tears welling in her eyes, Erik didn’t comment on it. “Let’s get you to Wen-” Before he could finish his statement, lightning bolts lit the sky, aimed right for Lucy and Happy. Happy wobbled, his wings vanishing. Lucy’s arms shot out and snatched Happy, pulling him close to her chest. She arched her body around him. Grace blinked, frozen from shock. When she refocused, Erik was no longer beside her and she was propped against a wall. 

**Lucy**

“Is Grace okay? Happy, do you see her?” Lucy was aiming at a creature that was about to sink its teeth into an elderly man. She couldn’t look away without potentially hitting the villager. 

“She’s not looking so hot Lucy. Gajeel is being rough with her.” 

“Is Cobra nearby?” Lucy released the arrow, sighing in relief as it hit its rightful target. 

“He almost punched Gajeel and they were bickering like old ladies.” Happy snickered and Lucy let relief flow through her. At least Cobra was with her. “LUCY!” Their bodies jerked to the right and the tip of Lucy’s ponytail was singed. Before she could process what was going on, the pair was free-falling. 

“Hold on Happy!” Lucy snatched him out of the sky and pulled his body to her chest. She curled her body around him, bracing them for impact. She was hoping they could land on some trees. The impact came sooner than expected and Lucy grunted, the object following the motion of their bodies. 

“Is the fight getting too electrified for you Happy?” Their savior mused. Lucy opened her eyes to see Cobra securing them to his chest. He landed gracefully, Cubellios dropping down beside them. He steadied Lucy before sprinting over to retrieve Grace, who was hardly keeping herself on her feet. 

“Laxus! Stop being an idiot!” Cobra growled towards the newcomer. He pulled Grace’s untouched arm over his shoulder, easing her over to the rest of the group. Wendy had stepped up beside Lucy with Gajeel. She ignored everyone and beelined for Grace, her hands glowing as she studied the melted flesh. Lucy was certain she saw bone and she had to look away before she got sick. Instead, she focused on who she assumed was Laxus. He was taller and blonder than she expected, though the cocky grin fit Natsu’s description perfectly. 

“Why are you traveling with some human and her… Happy?” He shouted before pausing to gawk at Happy who finally released his grip on Lucy’s top. Happy dropped to the ground and glared at Laxus. 

“Yeah, you big dummy! You don’t attack fellow guild members!” Happy spat at him.

“I didn’t know it was you! And I didn’t know she was in Fairy Tail!” 

“It’s okay. Really, guys. I’m Lucy and I’m a celestial wizard.” Lucy stepped into the center of the hostile circle they were forming. She had hoped to calm the rising tensions, but Happy had a different approach. 

“She’s Natsu’s girlfriend. He looovvveesss her.”  He snickered and Lucy spun, fixing a glare on him. 

“Shut it cat.” She growled and he shrunk back, his tail vibrating. He slipped behind Gajeel. 

“She’s scary.” At that, Gajeel cackled. Wendy had dropped down on her butt, sweat beading on her brow as she breathed heavily. Cobra had examined Grace’s arm before hugging her tightly. The three had been fairly oblivious to what was transpiring beside them. Now their full attention was on Laxus. 

“You must be pretty special then Lucy. Where is Natsu anywhere?” The cocky grin slipped off Laxus’s face as he met each person’s eyes. He waited as the group fell silent. 

“He went full demon during a battle and flew off somewhere. It wasn’t until Grace ended the battle, that we even had time to track him.” Cobra grumbled under his breath.

“Who’s Grace?” Laxus blinked at them and Grace raised her hand, despite the fact that it was shaking. 

“Present.” She huffed.

“Human?” Laxus’s left brow raised. 

“She can pull people or creatures from a person’s memory. And she kicks butt with a dagger.” Lucy matched Grace’s smirk with one of her own. 

“And she can tap into the fabrication’s power too.” Cobra had a more prominent smirk than both of them as he half-hugged her. He even had a spark of pride in his eye. Laxus whistled in appreciation before looking at Gajeel. 

“So, I leave you guys for a few years and you’re parading around with humans like it’s your job. Can’t you handle our shit on your own?” 

“Lucy didn’t really give us a choice and neither did Grace. They’re stubborn as hell and we could use the help.” Gajeel actually complimented them and Lucy smiled in his direction. 

“Fair enough, as long as they can hold their own. Did you find the twins yet?” Laxus continued moving the conversation along. 

“They’re out. Sting is a guild leader now and you know Rogue follows his every word.” Cobra huffed and Laxus sighed. 

“Great. We’re going to need the humans and more. We might need to make a stop at Fairy Tail on our way.” Laxus walked right in between Gajeel and Lucy. 

“Where are we going?” Lucy blurted at the same time Gajeel said, “-the hell?”

“We’re going to get lover boy.” Laxus chuckled over his shoulder before taking off towards the sunset with a confused group of demons and wizards on his heels. 


	16. Twisted Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this is so late again. I've had a lot of medical and personal issues this summer, but I'm finally learning how to manage all of it! I just finished editing this chapter and I'm almost done with the chapter after, so I hope to post it over the weekend to keep this story moving! It is getting close to the end, though I strayed from my original plan, so it might be a little longer than originally planned. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! (:

**May 1st**

**Lucy**

"Come on you lazy-" Laxus was shaking the tree above them, leaves scattering over their bodies. Lucy grumbled, rolling over to avoid getting leaf debris in her eyes and nose. She hadn't been sleeping well and the nights that she actually did fall asleep were always the worst. She would get two to three hours of restless sleep and it would make mornings extremely difficult. She didn't even need to sleep anymore on this particular day. She just needed Laxus to shut up so she could at least get up with some peace and quiet. He had been like this everyday the past few weeks and it was getting on everyone's nerves. What made it even worse was that he refused to tell them their destination. Cobra couldn't even figure it out. Lucy rolled back over, shifting to a more comfortable position now that Laxus moved to a different tree. The others must have stirred awake as well because voices were arguing above her. In the little time he had been with the group, Laxus had become her least favorite dragon slayer. He even surpassed the twins and the supposedly egotistical God Serena. A yawn escaped her as she shoved herself to her feet.

"If I had known how slow you guys would be, I would've left your asses behind. I thought you wanted to find Natsu." Laxus was looking right at her and Lucy scowled. She didn't appreciate being targeted.

"Don't you dare question my feelings. I will find Natsu with or without you, but I'm useless without sleep. Unlike you, I can't sleep straight through the night. Unlike you, I haven't been cozied up in a village. I've been traveling for months, fighting demons and living a nightmare. So shut your mouth and just lead the way, okay? We asked for your help, not for your commentary." She growled, her voice low and raspy from her lack of sleep. It was a lot less menacing with how groggy she was, but it would have to do because she had nothing left to give. Gajeel whistled softly and Wendy swiftly stepped over to her. Laxus eyed her with a glint of respect in his eyes and she could handle that as his response.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't sleeping Lucy? I could've helped." She grabbed Lucy's hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm fine. Really. Just a little tired. Let's get moving." She tugged her hand away gently and scooped a snoring Happy up into her arms. He had been staying up with Lucy through the night. The pair traded stories about Natsu and it warmed Lucy's heart, easing a lot of her worries and troubles. It didn't make the sleep she got anymore restful though, even with the happy memories and Happy's purring on her stomach. The cat could apparently sleep through anything though, so Lucy would carry him for now. The group set out, Laxus in the lead with Cobra and Grace on his heels. Lucy and Wendy fell behind them and Gajeel stayed in the back as always.

"Let me carry him, at least. Save your energy." Wendy insisted, holding her arms out. Lucy gently placed Happy in her arms and Wendy smiled at him.

"Thanks Wendy. I think I'm going to have Horologium carry me for a bit so I don't slow everyone down." Lucy freed his key from her pouch and Wendy nodded.

"Okay. Try to get some rest. We will keep watch." She assured her and Lucy gave her a groggy smile. She climbed into her trusted spirit and tried her best to doze off. It was a difficult task and she spent most of the time just zoning out, losing herself in memories and her thoughts. A sudden warmth in her pocket caught her attention though and she squirmed until she could free the stone from her pocket. The seer had given it to her, so it had to mean something. When Cobra told her Natsu was nearby, it had warmed. Is that its purpose? As the group continued forward, it increased in temperature. For a moment it was scorching, before cooling slightly. Natsu. Lucy threw herself out of the clock spirit and sprinted through the trees. Her friends shouted after her, but she didn't pay them any mind. Natsu was this way, he had to be. She launched herself over a fallen tree, her foot catching on an exposed root. Her body tumbled, rolling down the hill. When she hit level ground, the stone was nearly on fire. She shoved herself to her feet and pushed forward, ignoring the thorns and branches carving into her flesh.

A clearing. That's what she now stood in. A wide, stone circle was carved into the center. An intricate design filled the circle, the patterns unfamiliar to her eyes. In the middle of it was Natsu, his entire body lit aflame. He was standing across from Erza who was dressed in full armor, her body surrounded by swords.

"Taurus!" Lucy whispered, her entire body shifting as her clothes changed. She felt his strength rushing through her veins as a whip formed in her hand, a bell forming at the base of her throat. She ignored her spirit's questioning gaze and ran out to stop them.

"What are you doing?" A man grabbed her arm, yanking her from the edge of the circle. He had a mess of blue hair on his head and a familiar red tattoo through his eye. Jellal. Lucy let out a scream, pulsing all her strength to her arm. She sent him flying, his body caving a tree in half. The bark shattered from the impact and she lifted her whip. The attack was never executed though because Erza blocked the whip with her sword. She was in different armor now, adorned with cheetah print. She kicked Lucy back and the celestial wizard stumbled backwards.

"STOP." Natsu roared from the center, his eyes trained on Erza. They were bloodthirsty and his lips were fixed in a snarl. He catapulted himself forward, the flames following. He was gripping Ezra's sword, the metal melting from the heat. Erza actually looked frightened now. Earlier, she had seemed at ease and almost playful, but this was different. Lucy might have misjudged the situation earlier, but it was crystal clear now. Natsu could lose control and she had to help him. She shoved herself up and threw her arms around him. The fire licked her flesh, singing all the hair that once covered her arms. Tears formed in her eyes and she squeezed tighter, pressing her chest against his back. The flames began to dance on her skin, the burning sensation vanishing. Though her skin had blistered, the burns were manageable and she let out a sigh of relief as the warmth now soothed her.

"Please Natsu. Switch back. We aren't in danger anymore. Please." She begged, pressing her body against the spikes lining his spine. His wings lowered slightly and a warmth surrounded them. The spikes shortened until they disappeared, the wings dissipating into the air. His talons retracted and the scales retreated under his skin. His stature changed last, his body returning to its original human size. Lucy released him, stepping back to get a better look at him. She wanted to make sure he was still Natsu.

"Lucy." He whispered, turning to face her. His eyes were wide and glassy, confusion clear on his facial features.

"Natsu!" Lucy launched herself forward, throwing her arms around him. His fingers immediately tangled in her hair, his other arm curling around her back, pulling her closer to him. He breathed deeply, his nose pressed into her hair. "Why'd you leave me? Why were you fighting Erza?" She spoke softly, the tension in her body loosening, giving relief to her body and soul.

"I'm so sorry that I left. I'd like to explain that to you when the others catch up. As for Erza…" His words trailed off and he released her, linking their fingers together before turning to face the wizard. Natsu was smirking at her and she returned the look, her sword stabbed into the ground as she leaned on the hilt. Her armor had shifted back to the familiar blue skirt and breastplate. She pushed off at the sound of Jellal's groaning. Together, the pair managed to get him on his feet and free from the tree bark. "I challenged her a few years back. That was back when I first joined Fairy Tail. She's the strongest wizard in the guild and I was itching for a fight. Without magic, she destroyed me and I wanted a rematch. When I found this place, this location that had been calling to me since the moment I gave into my demon-self, Erza and Jellal were already here. I had to wait for you guys anyway so I figured I could get my rematch."

"So, instead of coming to find us, you just fought with Erza? I was so worried! What's wrong with you?" Lucy snapped and Natsu's face fell when she yanked her hand away.

"Lucy, right? My name is Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure to meet such a strong celestial wizard." Erza has maneuvered back to stand by them and she extended her hand to Lucy. When Lucy refused, she turned to Jellal. "And this is my comrade, Jellal. We have been traveling the land in search of the dragon slayers. We wish to stop Zeref's revival and we knew the slayers were our only option. Jellal has seen Zeref's magic firsthand and we need to put an end to this. When we crossed paths with Natsu in his demon form, we couldn't let him leave without us. We kept him here and played to his weakness and his need for a fight in that state. Please forgive him." She gestured to Natsu, who was nearly in tears. His shoulders were hunched and Lucy never saw him look so regretful.

"It's nice to meet both of you officially. I was more worried than angry, but I've already forgiven him. I was never any good at holding grudges and I can't fool my own heart. Excuse me for a moment." Lucy slipped away, distancing herself from the cause of the turmoil raging within her. She wanted to scream her head off at Natsu, but also curl against his chest and cry. Another part of her wanted to pull him against her and lose herself in him. It was difficult sorting through all of her emotions and she needed a breath. She swiftly summoned Plue, hugging the tiny spirit close to her chest. She found a stagnant river and she hopped up onto a fallen tree. She lowered herself onto it, swinging her feet back and forth. The tips of her boots gently brushed the water and she sighed. Of course he had followed her.

"The others will be here soon. You should go wait for them." She huffed, clutching Plue tighter.

"Your senses have improved."

"I've had a lot of practice." She muttered and she felt a gentle warmth enveloping her. Natsu climbed to her tree, dropping down beside her, but still keeping some distance.

"Luce…"

"I know you're not sorry, so don't say it. If time reversed, you would still do the same thing." She huffed and he thought over her words.

"Can I at least explain myself?" Lucy nodded in response. "Where we are, it's Hell's gate. There's an abundance of dark energy sleeping through, but I didn't notice it until I was in my true form. It kept calling out to me throughout the fight at the mansion. I looked to the other slayers, seeing if they could hear or feel it. They couldn't, though. It was just me. I had to follow it. What if I had switched back and lost it? It was our only lead to the whereabouts of the gate." He took a deep breath. "When I got here, Jellal and Erza were here. Apparently, an entire village nearby was destroyed and they came to explore it before stumbling upon this. I could smell you though, I knew you weren't far, so I waited. I knew you would find me. When I tried to meet you halfway, Erza offered to have a rematch and it's hard to negotiate with my true form. I enjoy fighting, it's who I am." He spoke softly. Throughout his explanation, he had inched over on the tree. His leg and arm were pressed against her own and the warmth had spread to completely engulf her. She couldn't help but bask in it.

"Okay." Lucy nodded, staring down at the water.

"Luce, I'm not sorry for what I did, but I am sorry for hurting you. I knew you were safe with the others and I never meant to worry you. Demons aren't really used to having people worry about them." He hung his head and Lucy finally turned to look at him. He looked miserable and her resolve shattered. She leaned forward, cupping his cheek to pull him towards her. She closed the space between them, melding their lips together. She was finally able to pour her soul into the kiss, that sweet swirl of emotions. Love, adoration, worry, fear, desire. Everything she felt in that moment, she tried to express to him. When they broke apart for air, Natsu's eyes were wide. Lucy pulled her gaze from his puffy lips to focus on his entire facial expression.

"I forgive you. Just don't leave me behind next time. I didn't know if you were hurt or where you were going. I was afraid I would never see you again." She frowned and he closed the space between them again. He pressed their foreheads together, breathing in their shared air.

"I promise. Luce, I-" His words were cut short by the flapping of wings.

"He loooovvveeesss you." Happy snickered above them, circling their heads.

"Happy?" Natsu shot up off the tree, snatching the floating cat out of the sky. He squeezed him against his chest, tears running down his cheeks. "You're alive? How are you alive?"

"Natsu. You're squishing me." Happy squirmed in his grasp. Natsu extended his arms, still holding Happy. He stared into the cat's eyes and smiled widely. "I lost my memories after the battle. An old woman on a farm nursed me back to health but it took a few years for the memories to come back. Then I found the twins and they pointed me to Lucy and the others. Lucy took care of me." Natsu pulled him back against his chest and Lucy smiled at the pair.

"Thank-you Lucy." He choked out, tears still flowing freely.

"Happy and I are friends. Friends look out for each other." She smiled and Natsu returned it with one of his own.

"Come on, I'm sure the others are waiting with Erza and Jellal." He released Happy, who settled on his shoulder, snuggling into the curve of his neck.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as Natsu entwined his fingers with Lucy's once again. Happy snickered about them being in love the entire trip back to the clearing. He was having way too much fun with that.

"NATSU!" Gajeel bolted through the woods and Natsu released Lucy's hand the second Gajeel's fist collided with his face. Natsu flew back, his body cracking through multiple trees. Happy had sprawled out on the ground and Lucy quickly scooped the disoriented cat up.

"Glad to see nothing has changed." Laxus chuckled, standing at the edge of the clearing. "Come on Lucy, Happy. The others are with Erza and Jellal." Lucy paused, studying Natsu's bloody lips and Gajeel's offensive stance. "Gajeel is just pissed that Natsu made you cry. Come on." Laxus stepped forward, grabbing Lucy's wrist and yanking her from the forest.

"Where is he?" Grace growled as she shoved through the underbrush, dagger raised. Cubellios slithered through the overgrown grass, tracking Grace's movements with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Grace! Just leave it alone! Gajeel is handling it!" Cobra chased after her and Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

"Is everyone always this rambunctious?" Erza glanced at Wendy, who shrugged.

"Yep. It's usually Natsu directing it at Gray or Gajeel. It's interesting to see the roles reversed." She giggled and Erza nodded, clearly intrigued by the entire dynamic.

"Yo! Can you idiots be serious for a few minutes?" Laxus shouted, before stomping through the trees.

"I can be of assistance. Hold this, please." Erza handed Lucy her sword before following Laxus. Lucy nearly fell forward, the sword hitting the dirt. Lucy tried her best to hold it, but it was too heavy for her.

"Erza gets a little carried away sometimes. Want me to take that?" Jellal had an adoring glint in his eyes as he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm good, don't worry." She huffed, getting a good grip on the hilt to keep the sword from touching the dirt anymore. "I'm sorry for throwing you into a tree. I thought Natsu was in trouble."

"It's all forgiven. I was just impressed with your strength. When Master said we had a new member, I thought you were a novice, but I was wrong." He smiled gently.

"You're in Fairy Tail?" Lucy inquired and he nodded.

"That whole story is quite complicated, but let's just say I owe Erza and Fairy Tail my life." He shrugged and Lucy nodded before turning to see Erza dragging Natsu and Gajeel out by their ears. She controlled two dragon slayers without even breaking a sweat. Just how powerful was Erza?

"They don't call her the Queen of Fairies for nothing. She was the strongest member of Fairy Tail before the slayers joined. I'm pretty sure her magic and fighting strength surpass all of us except for Natsu. It's why he respects her so much." Cobra stood beside Lucy, an annoyed Grace pouting on the ground at his feet. She sat cross-legged, fists clenched. Her back was pressed against his leg and she fixed a glare on Natsu. Cubellios was watching from a distance, guarding from the shadows.

"She's amazing." Lucy watched her in awe as she tossed both dragon slayers in the center of the group.

"Apologize and move on. The past cannot be rewritten. You must stay strong and connected. If your bonds falter, we will have no chance of winning this battle." She declared and Natsu huffed, extending his hand. Gajeel scowled, shaking it with reluctance.

"If you ever hurt Bunny Girl like that again, I won't let Erza stop me." Gajeel grunted before stomping over to Lucy. He ruffled her hair with his hand and sighed. "You're Levy's best friend and basically my little sister. That idiot won't do something like that again." He assured her before stalking off to the edge of the woods. Wendy went after Gajeel, Cobra joining them. Grace was sulking with Cubellios now coiled by her legs. Happy was trying to cheer her up, though she looked more annoyed by his presence. Erza, Jellal, and Laxus were talking. That left Natsu in the center, looking a little lost. Lucy walked over to him, tugging on his hand gently. She pulled him down under a tree on the edge of the clearing and curled up against him. In that moment, she just wanted the contact. His warm energy surrounded her again and he opened his arms so she could move even closer. She pressed against his chest.

"I'm sorry Gajeel did that. Are you hurt?"

"Nah. I deserved that. Metalface was just showing me how much of an idiot I was. So was Grace. I'm okay, really." He assured her, tangling his fingers in her hair. "This gate...I have this uncertainty settled in my stomach like a hot ball of lead. I'm not feeling great about this whole situation." He confided in her and she waited for him to continue. "Hell, it was sealed away with celestial and druid magic years ago. A whole guild of them sealed us away and built this gate. When Zeref destroyed it and freed us the first time, we offered to seal ourselves away. Our dragons helped us. To seal this gate, it tore a piece of our souls out. While the slayers survived, our dragons did not. They lost their physical forms, their souls remaining in Hell. We only came topside again when druids released us to help fight off a group of dark guilds. Jellal was a member of one, hellbent on awakening Zeref. He was being possessed up until Erza subdued him. Now, I'm afraid of what else we will have to sacrifice to open and reseal this gate. Is it worth the risk?" Lucy tried to process everything he said quickly.

"What would be more dangerous, letting Zeref get topside and fighting him up here or unsealing the gate and defeating him in Hell?" She pondered aloud.

"Letting him out of Hell would lead to devastation and most likely, the extinction of the human race." Natsu muttered grimly.

"Then we will unseal the gate! If celestial magic and druids formed it, maybe my spirits know something that could help. Jayce might also know something." She suggested and he nodded.

"I need Jayce before we open this gate. I need him to talk to our dragons for us. They need to prepare for war." Natsu grumbled and Lucy's heart quickened. She swallowed her fear though. She knew what she was getting into when she joined the slayers. She knew it could lead to war. The ground began quaking underneath them and Natsu jumped, scooping Lucy into his arms. She clung onto him as he launched them into a tree. Together, they scanned the scene below them. Everyone had scattered, hiding in different trees and crevices.

"I'm so sorry." A soft voice whispered in Lucy's ear before a sonic boom smacked into Natsu and Lucy. Natsu turned his body, holding Lucy above him as he caved the ground in from the impact. He grunted, clutching her close to him until his body stopped moving. He swiftly pulled them to their feet, positioning himself in front of Lucy. Lucy's ears were ringing and she wasn't able to hear anything, even if Natsu was talking to her. She freed her keys from her pocket, settling on Capricorn. Not knowing who the enemy was, a quick fighter was a solid option. She summoned him swiftly, her clothes shifting as her hair twisted into thick braids down her back. She slipped her dark frames over her eyes and whispered to Capricorn to keep an eye out for sudden movements. Flames sparked on Natsu's fists, engulfing his entire hands and wrists. He sprinted forward, his fist colliding with something Lucy couldn't even see. She yanked her arm back, nearly hitting Grace in the face. She beckoned for Lucy to follow her and Lucy obeyed, trekking into the forest after her. Capricorn stayed with the slayers, attacking something Lucy couldn't process.

"They're...hunters. They manipulate…..make you see creatures that...actually there. It seems to only affect other-worldly beings like the slayers...spirits...close Capricorn's..." Grace spoke right into Lucy's ear. And though she said a lot more, that's all Lucy could catch. She hoped it was an accurate summary as she pulled Capricorn's gate shut. Of course, she had to use force because he was urging her to keep it open. At least she didn't summon Loke, who could have forced the gate back open effortlessly.

"Are you guys okay?" Happy landed by Lucy's feet, shouting up at both of them. Lucy nodded as Grace responded to him. "We have to find Erza! She's the only one that can restrain them!" Happy gestured for them to follow, but a large figure blocked their path. He was a tall, lanky man with a wicked smirk on his face. Grace tensed, grabbing Lucy's wrist to keep her from moving.

"Grace….lovely...you" The man's jaw was clenched and he narrowed his gaze on her. "Sorry….spirits." He seemed to chuckle at that and Lucy cursed softly. She couldn't summon her spirits if they'll just fall victim to whatever hallucinations the slayers are seeing. She also couldn't hear well, rendering her basically useless. Grace freed her dagger, shoving Lucy behind her. She raised her weapon, standing defensively before the man. "No..use…" The man huffed as another sonic boom separated the group, their bodies scattering as they crashed through the trees. Lucy was disoriented, her body sprawled out in a shrub. She shoved herself up, thorns ripping into her skin as she fought her way out of the tangled bush.

"Nope." A cloth bag was yanked over her head and she screamed for Natsu. It's the only thing she could do.

"LUCY!" Natsu roared from wherever he was. The last thing Lucy felt was an intense heat before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Lucy jolted awake, gasping for air as her lungs screamed for oxygen. Her entire body ached, her inner ears especially. Her eyes were struggling to adjust to the lack of light, which didn't help her disorientation. Her back was pressed up against stone, her arms chained above her. At least those limbs were numb. Where was she? How'd she end up here? The last thing she remembered...was when she was at the bar. Natsu and Cana had been arguing about her customer loyalty discount and what it actually meant. Cana claimed she brought in enough business that she deserved the beer refills she treated herself to. Lucy has stayed out of it, but of course Natsu tried to get her on his side.

"LUCY!" It was a girl's voice and she was screaming. Lucy scanned her surroundings, eyes finally settling on a brunette braid, caramel skin, and warm brown eyes.

"Do I know you? Why are we here?" The girl faltered the second Lucy spoke. Her eyes widened, the hope that was once swirling in her eyes gone. Maybe Lucy knew her from the bar? She didn't recognize her at all though.

"Lucy...I'm Grace. We've been traveling together for months with the dragon slayers…" Her voice trailed off, words soaked in uncertainty. "Erik was right." She huffed softly, a curse following the statement.

"The dragon slayers? What are you talking about? Those monsters were banished over a decade ago." This girl was crazy. Of course, Lucy wakes up in some dungeon with a lunatic. It's just her luck. If only she could find her gate keys. Her spirits could get her out of this.

"Lucy…" She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. "Describe Natsu to me."

"You know Natsu?" Lucy blurted, refocusing on this Grace person.

"Yes. Now please, just do it." She spoke softly, eyes still closed.

"Well, he's my best friend. He has pink spiky hair and a bright smile. He has these onyx eyes that are always observing and his laugh can range from utterly obnoxious to absolutely enduring. And I can't refrain from smiling when I'm around him. He's a bartender at Fairy Tail and he always makes everyone smile and laugh. He can be a little snarky though at times…" Lucy hadn't even realized that she was staring right at Natsu. "Natsu! You're here!"

"Heya Luce." He grinned at her, his smile brightening the room. She smiled sweetly, tears welling in her eyes.

"He's not actually there. It's my magic. I can fabricate images from your memory." Grace huffed, her eyes opening slowly.

"But… you got his clothes exactly right. I didn't even describe them and I was picturing him wearing his winter coat…" Lucy trailed off and Grace sighed.

"I can see him in your memory, but this is also what he was wearing when I met him. Look, I can make Gajeel and Wendy too." Just like that, her friends formed beside Natsu. Gajeel wore his casual smirk and Wendy beamed at her, slipping her arms behind her back. She raised up on her toes and back down, her hair swaying to follow her motion.

"But...they look so real." Lucy's eyes were wide. Another person formed on the other side of Natsu, but his figure was distorted. The man was covered in onyx scales, wings expanding behind his back. Spikes took shape equidistant down his spine and around the edges of his wings. He had talons protruding from his fingers, horns curving out of his hair, and elongated fangs. Despite all that, Lucy would know that smile anywhere. Lucy shook her head. No, no, no. She refused to believe it.

"This is Natsu's true form. He's a demon, the leader of the dragon slayers. He's still your best friend though. The slayers were falsely accused and forced into hiding. Natsu's older brother, Zeref, he's back and we were trying to gather all the slayers to storm the gates of Hell. We had just reunited with Natsu when we were attacked and snatched. Apparently, between you, Jellal, and myself; our bounty is pretty freakin' high. Lucky us." Grace sighed, letting out a breath she had been holding. Sweat was beading on her brow and she rested her head against the wall. "I can use their magic to get you out, but I need you to trust me. We have to stick together to get out of here."

"She is right, Lucy. We need to work together. I can't get out of these cuffs, but celestial spirits know how." Another woman's voice, much deeper than Grace's, sounded from the other side.

"Erza! You're down here too?" Grace leaned closer to the bars, eyes squinting. "Fire dragon's roar!" Grace and Natsu's voice melded together. The fabrication of Natsu released a wall of fire from his mouth, lighting the torch residing on the wall aflame. The image vanished and Grace was panting softly. With the added light, Lucy could see the woman with scarlet hair.

"Yes. I didn't want them to take Jellal. He's been through too much because of Zeref already. His bounty is higher than both of your's combined. I couldn't let them take him. " Erza hung her head, her fists clenching.

"Are both of you my comrades? I don't know why I don't remember either of you..." Tears were forming in Lucy's eyes. Why couldn't she remember? Her body jolted as the fabrication of Gajeel snapped the chain holding her wrists to the wall. Her knees hit the floor and she grunted.

"We are. We have to hurry Lucy. We can figure everything else out after we get out of here. Help Erza first!" Grace huffed, desperately trying to calm her breathing. The other two fabrications vanished and Lucy shoved herself to her feet. She slipped through the bars, her body just thin enough to fit. She stood before Erza, placing her hands on the cuffs and sending small bursts of energy in. Within moments the cuffs shattered. Erza sighed in relief, rubbing her wrists with a soft smile.

"Thank-you, for believing us. I know it's difficult, but it will all make sense when we find Natsu and the others. They can't be far away." Erza assured her, squeezing her shoulder gently before sliding through the bars. Lucy followed her, watching in awe as she pulled a sword from the air. In a swipe, Grace's arms were free. They looked at each other in silence, thinking over their situation. Erza handed Grace two daggers and turned to hand Lucy a sword. "Stay focused and stay close. These wizards tend to live in the walls." She warned before pushing the edge of her spear through the knob of the door. The lock and knob shattered from the impact and light surrounded Erza's body. Her clothing shifted to reveal black and silver plated armor, wings arching from her back. "This is my black-winged armor. It'll be useful when we reach our exit. Come on and stay close."

"My keys. Do you know where they put them? My spirits, I can't leave without them!" Lucy pauses, frantically searching for a nearby room. The hallway they were standing in seemed endless, the walls bare and made of solid stone. There wasn't a doorway in sight though.

"Natsu has them. He's guarding them for you, I promise. I know you don't remember me, but I would never lie to you about that." Grace. She squared her shoulders, maneuvering to stand in front of Lucy. She grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her down the hallway, one of the daggers clapping against her hip. The other dagger was in her free hand, positioned to strike if needed. Lucy did believe her. She had no reason not to. Except, now she was panicking that Natsu knew her secret. Maybe he would let her help with that dark guild problem now. Maybe this is a good thing. This will get all their secrets out in the open. Her memory was a little hazy after that encounter though and the last thing she remembered was calming a screaming Natsu and falling asleep on the couch in her apartment. Was that after the argument with Cana? Why was everything foggy? She pushed, trying to make sense of everything. A groan escaped Lucy's lips and she leaned forward, pain making a home at the base of her skull. It expanded, its tendrils encasing her skull and settling in her forehead. She stumbled, trying to keep pace with Grace and Erza, but the pain was too much. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"Lucy!" Grace was on her knees, hands on Lucy's shoulders. Lucy couldn't even form a word to respond to her, so she continued sobbing.

"You should probably avoid digging in your memories. It's no use until Raylik is dead. You're cursed." A young girl whispered in her ear and Grace bolted forward, slamming her against the wall. Erza's dagger pressed against her throat and Grace's eyes were wild.

"You. You're the bitch that caught Natsu off guard. The one that can use sound magic." Grace growled. The girl flinched back, eyes wide.

"Y...yes. My name is Melody. I am Raylik's younger sister. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I didn't have a choice, but I've come to make amends."

"Erik told me all about your internal dilemma. It doesn't excuse what you did. I'll never forgive you for what you did to Natsu and Erik." Grace spat at her, fury in her eyes.

"That was Zash. I had no say in that matter. I'm just grateful your leader is still alive. Without the sky dragon slayer, he surely would have perished in his human form." Melody sighed, looking away from the waves of anger directed at her.

"What happened to Natsu?" Lucy jumped forward, leaning over Grace to stare Melody down. Her heart was beating frantically and she couldn't slow it.

"Zash, he has the magical ability to turn comrades against each other. He made the poison dragon slayer and fire dragon slayer enemies since they were the most troublesome during the fight." Melody explained, her voice low.

"Zash Caine. He was the one who sought us out for the bounty. He's greedy and ruthless, a power-hungry monster. The dragon slayers may be labeled as monsters, but that man is a true monster. He had many wizards wrapped around his finger, wizards just like Melody, Raylik, and Chauncey. During the fight, Cobra got the jump on Natsu when Lucy was taken. Natsu was hit right through the abdomen. When Wendy was there to heal him, Cobra had managed to snap out of it and attacked Zash. That's all I saw before running to Jellal. I'm sorry." Erza had stepped towards them, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder and the other on Grace's shoulder. Grace's knuckles were white, her hand gripping the dagger tightly. She was focused on Melody, though her shoulders tensed at the mention of Raylik and Chauncey. "We need to keep moving and we need Melody's help to do it, so come on." Erza pulled, Lucy stumbling back to follow the motion of her hand. Grace was unmoving though, her arm quivering now.

"I will never forgive you and if Erik is hurt in anyway, I will kill you." Grace growled before dropping her arm to her side. She turned from Melody and stormed off down the hallway. Erza patted Melody's shoulder before turning to look at Lucy.

"Natsu is strong. Stronger than you can even imagine. Don't worry." She assured her before gesturing for Melody to lead the way. Lucy nodded, her hands curled to her chest as her heart finally calmed. Melody paused by her and pressed something into Lucy's hands.

"I managed to grab this for you. You had dropped it when I attacked. I hope it's of some comfort or use to you." Melody whispered before leading them through winding tunnels. Lucy studied the golden key in her hands. Capricorn. She clutched it to her heart and hurried after them. They seemed to walk for hours and Lucy was sure the group would've gotten lost without Melody's help.

"Trraaiitttoorrr." The walls seemed to hiss at them and Melody paused, her shoulders tensing.

"I'll handle them. Hurry. Go straight ahead and make a sharp right. It'll lead you to the back exit. Then, run as fast as you can in any direction. Just try to get as far from here as possible." Melody shouted, her arms shaking as her fists clenched.

"We can fight." Erza raised her sword, shoulders squared.

"No. You have to get out of here! Go, now!" Melody raised her palms, the walls shaking from the impact of her sound wave. Figures dropped from the walls and Lucy didn't need anymore convincing. She snatched Grace's wrist and pulled her by Erza and down the hall. Erza was on their heels and they followed Melody's directions. The warm air hit them like a wall as they burst through the door. The humidity clung to their skin and Lucy was sweating.

"Now this just won't do. Did you actually think you can escape?" A man hissed as the trees shook around him. A cigar hung loosely from his lips and he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't look in his eyes." Erza snapped, charging right at him with her sword raised. The man must have been Zash. He snatched Erza's sword from the sky, tossing it back at her and kicking her square in the chest. A woman fabricated in front of him, but he cut right through her.

"She's long dead. Your mind tricks won't work on me, you fool." He punched Grace across the face, sending her flying.

"Capricorn!" Lucy shouted, magic pulsing from her heart to her fingertips as it enveloped the key. Her clothes shifted, deep purple cloth covering her skin. Her hair stretched down in braids and she slid the black glasses over her face, shielding her eyes. "Let's go!" Lucy bolted forward with Capricorn beside her. The pair fought together, punch after punch, kick after kick. Zash was able to keep up with both of them, though Lucy did manage to push him back a step. The ground was caved in by the pressure from his stance before he nailed Lucy in the chest. She was sent flying, a grunt escaping her as her magic recoiled like a snapped rubber band. Capricorn's gate shut, pulling the spirit and his magic back into the celestial world.

"You caught me by surprise celestial wizard and I will always remember that. Too bad you have to die. The bounty was worth much more for you alive, but he also said he would accept your lifeless body. Such a shame to waste such a beautiful body." Zash licked his lips, yanking Lucy up by her hair. She hadn't even blinked. How'd he end up in front of her so fast? He held a curved blade to her throat as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Lucy!" Grace. Erza. She could hear the fear and panic in their voices. Now Lucy had to die, without the memories of her friends and her adventures. It wasn't fair. She shut her eyes, waiting for the blade to slit her throat.

"LUCY!" Intense heat swallowed her as her body smacked against the ground. "Crimson lotus, phoenix blade!" She opened her eyes to see a man with spikes, wings, and scales engulfed by flames. He smashed into Zash with a sharp uppercut, sending Zash sprawling through the sky. The man jolted forward, slamming into Zash head-first, the pair exploding into flames. The residual fire licked at Lucy's skin and she tried to crawl back, in awe of the sheer power flowing from her savior. It was like his physical form couldn't contain the abundance of magical power he possessed. She never felt anything like it. The man hit the ground in front of her, his feet scorching the grass wherever he stepped. Smoke rolled off his skin, his scales covered in ashes from his attack. "Luce." He came even closer and Lucy tried to put more distance between them. She felt this foreign pull towards him, but despite that and the fact that the creature saved her, she was terrified.

"What the hell are you?" She shouted and he stopped moving, eyes wide. "I don't know who you are. Please just leave me alone." Her limbs were shaking and the creature knelt in front of her. Before her eyes, scales retreated to reveal pale, scarred skin. Talons were pulled back under fingernails, horns vanishing into familiar pink spikes. The wings retracted, folding up until they vanished from sight. Standing before her was Natsu, wearing an expression that she never saw on his face before. He was distraught and concerned, slowly reaching his hand out to brush a tangled lock of hair behind her ear. She flinched back, her eyes wide. Grace was right. Natsu was a demon. He was the leader of the dragon slayers and he had so much power. He could easily wipe out kingdoms by himself if he wanted to. He could have brought the entire magic council to their knees without breaking a sweat.

"Luce. I'm Natsu. I'm your best friend." He was hesitant, reaching his hand out again. She pushed herself to her feet, putting more distance between them.

"No. What happened to you?" Her voice was wavering, lip quivering as she spoke. This entire encounter, it shattered her heart. A heavy weight settled on her chest and she begged any higher power that would listen that this was all a terrible, terrible nightmare.

"Please, Luce. I love you." Natsu's shoulders hunched. He had stayed kneeling on the ground, not wanting to frighten her further.

"You're a monster!" She shouted, kicking up dirt as she sprinted into the trees. She had to get out of here or figure out how to wake up. She had to or her soul would shatter.


	17. Raging Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! As promised, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it because I had a lot of fun writing it! This story is close to its ending with only three chapters left! Thank-you for reading and as always, please let me know what you think!

**June 1st**

**Grace**

An entire month had gone by, to everyone’s dismay. Lucy was nowhere to be found. The group had divided, searching until they collapsed from exhaustion and needed sleep. Even then, Grace was fairly certain she only slept a few hours every day or so. The group was in horrendous shape, their magical energy depleted. The attacks by Zeref’s followers were getting more frequent and the group could hardly keep up anymore. They had to unseal the gate and get to Hell. Zeref had to be stopped. They couldn’t wait any longer, even with Lucy missing. While everyone else was convinced, their leader was not. Natsu was hellbent on finding her. He had rampaged after she left, slaughtering everyone remaining in the base they had been prisoners in. Zash was gone, Melody was gone, even all the grunts were gone. He even killed Raylik, the lanky man that had originally captured Grace. He spared no one and Grace was in shock. She had hoped that Lucy would regain her memories when Raylik was dead, but she never showed. Losing Lucy was hard on everyone, but it absolutely shattered Natsu. It left him an empty, bloodthirsty shell that lacked most basic human emotions. She hadn’t seen him in his human form in weeks and the others began talking of ways to subdue him. Between the four slayers, herself, Erza, and Jellal; they thought they could succeed. They were wrong. They were left bloodied and scorched after cornering him at Hell’s gate. That was nearly two weeks ago and Wendy had collapsed, using all her magical energy to heal everyone. It wasn’t worth trying to the same technique again and they weren’t able to track Natsu’s movements. 

Now, with the group together once again, they stared into the fire, surrounding the only source of light. Erik had been out scouting the gate, trying to get a read on how much time they had left. 

“Everyone have a breather now. We need to get to the gate. And where the hell is Cobra anyway? He left over a day ago.” Grace shoved herself off the ground, tired of the sound of Laxus’s voice. He had taken the spot as leader since Natsu went over the edge. He wanted to recover by the weekend and storm the gates of Hell without Natsu. Without their true leader, they were nothing. They wouldn’t stand a chance against Zeref. The odds were slim even with Natsu. Without him? They were weak and foolish to even think they could change the outcome of whatever events would transpire in the weeks to come. Despite her protests and the protests of Gajeel, Laxus was adamant. They were running out of time and this was their only option. A suicide mission. Grace wasn’t interested. Instead, she followed in the direction of familiar energy nearby. It was approaching from the West and she recognized it. She would recognize it anywhere.  

“Grace.” She didn’t even flinch at the sound of her name. She knew that voice. She stepped behind a tree, eyes searching for her closest ally. Her eyes landed on familiar maroon hair and single purple eye. She smiled. 

“Erik. You’re back.” He approached her, a smile on his lips. When she met his gaze, she knew something was wrong.“What is it?” He didn’t respond though. Instead, he cupped her cheek and pulled her face towards his. His lips were sweet and gentle, hesitant and posed as a question. Her answer? It was a lot more forceful. She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, deepening the kiss. He could hear her every thought. She had always left her mind wide open to him, even when they first met. He knew how she felt and she knew that he viewed himself as poison and nothing more. She never thought he would make the first move and yet, here they were, in the middle of a forest, tired and broken. His kiss, his touch; it slowly built her back up until she was whole. She hoped it had done the same for him. They broke for air, his face still close as he pressed his fingers into her cheek. They breathed in shared air until she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. What she was met with, was a gaze that knew her. Truly knew her and accepted her for everything that she was. Damn it. She fell in love with the creepy snake charmer. A surprise laugh bubbled up in Erik’s chest before erupting from his lips. She couldn’t help, but laugh along with him. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Or are you just going to kiss me until we forget about the others and the looming shit storm that awaits us?” He let out a breath before kissing her once more. He entwined their hands and pulled her back towards the others. 

“They all need to hear this. I just needed to see you first.” He spoke softly and she accepted his words, nodding as they walked together. For his resolve to shatter, for him to give in to his feelings. It had to be really bad. 

“Cobra! Took you long enough. What’s the gate look like?” Laxus shouted over the fire, the group falling silent as the pair approached. Happy immediately landed on Grace’s shoulder, tending to cling to her in Lucy and Natsu’s absence. She didn’t mind. She was just happy to provide some comfort for the poor cat. He had been through so much, only to be reunited with his best friend and then yanked away again. It was a cruel fate. 

“I couldn’t even get close enough to see it. It’s completely surrounded by Buracktors.” He growled, fists clenching as everyone stared in silence. The only sound was their breathing and the crackling embers. 

“Buracktors?” Erza eyed Erik before glancing at the other slayers. 

“It’s what Natsu called the demonic creatures, the followers of Zeref. Apparently, its what Zeref named them long ago. They’re mindless and hungry for battle. They’ll do anything to collect souls for Zeref to open the gate. They must be close if they’re surrounding it in such high numbers.” Erik huffed and Gajeel scowled. 

“We’re going to have to destroy them all before even touching the gate. The gate will consume too much of our power when we open it. We won’t be able to defend ourselves. When Wendy and I went to find Jayce, he gave us more information than we expected. We need the zodiac keys. We have to find Lucy.” Gajeel spoke up and Laxus scoffed. 

“We can do it without the princess, okay? We can find any celestial wizard.” He countered and Grace pulled her hand from Erik’s. She stormed over to Laxus, toes brushing his as she stared fiercely into his eyes. 

“We aren’t doing this without Lucy. She’s our friend and our top priority. If we find Lucy, we can calm Natsu down enough to think rationally. We already went over this. We need both of them. They’re our family.” She was rational and furious. 

“Listen princess. I don’t care if you actually are royalty. I will zap the shit out of you. You are not my family and neither is blondie.” Laxus knelt down to be eye-level with her and she spat at him. The slayers had found out her secret after everything had calmed down. They didn’t know why there was a bounty for her and she was tired of lying. She had sat them all down with Erik at her side, and told them all her story. She told them where she came from, why she left, and why she kept it a secret. Everyone forgave her for lying. Everyone, except for Laxus. 

“I’d like to see you try pretty boy. From the looks of it, your bark is a lot worse than your bite.” She stepped closer and he smirked. Electricity engulfed his hands and he swung, aiming right for Grace’s face. Erik was suddenly in front of her, sliding in between the two. His scaled arm blocked the attack and he snarled. 

“Get your shit together. Both of you. There are things more important than your egos.” Erik snapped, shoving Laxus’s arm down and yanking Grace to the other side of the fire. 

“I hate to say it, but Laxus is partially right.” Wendy’s shoulders slumped as she spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her, shocked by her words. “We have to clear out the Buracktors. We can find Lucy after, before we open the gate. If we let those creatures live any longer, they’ll kill hundreds of innocent townspeople. They’re hunting for souls and there are multiple villages in the surrounding area. We can’t let them harm anyone else.” The tears. Wendy tended to show her emotions more than anyone else and tears always guaranteed her getting her way, even if that wasn’t her intention. 

“We set out at sunrise. Everyone rest up. If you fall behind, I’m not coming back for you.” Laxus huffed, stalking off to make his own space to sleep. Gajeel cackled. 

“Yeah, great leadership Laxus.” He muttered, tracking the perimeter. “I’ll take first watch. Cobra can after me, then Laxus. Everyone else, get some sleep.” He vanished into the darkness before anyone could counter his plan. Erik sighed, pulling Grace down with him. Wendy had already fallen asleep by the fire, Happy curled up on her side. Erza and Jellal were laying next to each other, talking strategy in hushed tones. Grace glanced over at Erik who was frowning at her. 

“I’m not going to apologize.” She mumbled. 

“I didn’t ask you to. Laxus deserves a good punch in the face, but you really shouldn’t taunt a demon. While Gajeel might not attack back, Laxus will. There’s only one human he is fond of and after he abandoned her family and Natsu when Natsu was a kid, she never forgave him.” Erik sighed and Grace glanced over to study Laxus. 

“He actually has a heart?” 

“Only for one. Her name is Mira. She’s a wizard in Fairy Tail, her strength rivaling Erza’s. I’m sure you’ll meet her one day.” He explained before pulling her gently to lay in a spot of plush grass. “You should really get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day.” 

“Do you think Natsu will show?” She inquired, a rather large yawn escaping her lips. 

“I’m certain of it. There will be a huge influx of magical energy in a central location. He won’t be able to ignore it.” He concluded and she nodded. 

“And we can find Lucy after this is over?” 

“I promise you. Even if the others oppose it, I will help you look for her.” He kissed her cheek, giving her a soft smile. It was moments like these, that she knew she loved Erik with all her heart. Though, if she was being honest with herself, she was hooked the night of her birthday. He saw everything she was and accepted her anyway. He bared his soul in return, showing her his softer, kinder side. Everyone else just saw his rough exterior and she was lucky enough to see what’s below it. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You’re just making me soft. I’m losing my edge.” He grumbled under his breath and she laughed, reaching over to pull his face closer to hers. She sealed their lips together, enjoying the closeness and warmth spreading through her. 

“Trust me. You haven’t lost your edge.” She pecked his lips once more before curling up into a ball beside him. With him by her side, it was easy to fall asleep. 

* * *

Laxus wasn’t kidding when he said they would move at sunrise. The sun was still on the horizon when he yelled for everyone to get up. He split the group into pairs. Erza and Wendy, Gajeel and Grace, Erik and Jellal. He didn’t trust the humans to be on their own and Grace had to swallow her fury. Not only did he insult them, but he separated her and Erik. As they maneuvered through the trees, Erik brushed by her side. 

“Please, keep your mental images clear. If you need my help, I’ll be by you in a second. I trust Gajeel, but I would have preferred if you were at my side. Cubellios will be with you. She will watch out for you.” He whispered, lips brushing her ear. 

“Cubellios is your guardian, Erik. I’ll be fine.” She assured him, but he just smiled at her. 

“I’d rather her be with you, okay? Also, I found this. I figured you could use it.” A sparkling handle caught her eye and she gasped. It was the other diamond dagger, the one the river had swallowed up when the two of them had first met. 

“But...how?” Her eyes were watery and she rubbed at them furiously before taking the dagger in her hands. 

“Well, I was the asshole who made you drop it into the river in the first place. When I was searching for Lucy, I tried to retrace everywhere the group went. I may have spent some time in the river. Luckily the rivers all connected.  I found it right before a shark swallowed it.” He smirked and Grace threw her arms around him. 

“Thank-you. You don’t know how much this means to me.” She held on tighter and he scooped her up in his arms, walking forward to keep pace with the group. 

“Your uncle. He was the only one to ever support your dream of joining a guild. He made you these in case you never developed magic of your own. You dreamt about it once. About the day he gave you the daggers and about the day your father sentenced him to death. Since that night, I knew I had to get it back for you. You’re the only rightful owner of those daggers and you should be able to wield them like he intended.” The tears were flowing freely now, burning her eyes and soaking his shirt. He only held her tighter until she was steady enough to walk. She pulled his arm to stop them from following the group. She slid the dagger into its holder on her hip and grabbed both of his cheeks with her hands. She yanked his face towards her and crashed her lips to his. 

“I love you. Keep yourself safe.” Before he could respond, she ran ahead to catch up with Gajeel. She fell into step beside him and he smirked over his shoulder at her. “Shut up.” She snapped and he cackled, turning his attention back to Laxus who was leading the group. 

“Just remember, we get to cut through the center and get as close to the gate as possible. Cobra is arching out right with Jellal and Wendy is going left with Erza and Happy. Laxus will be with us, but he won’t pay any attention to us. We have to work together. Can you handle that?” He eyed her and she laughed. 

“I think I can handle that Metal face. Just try to keep up.” She spotted her first target and sprinted towards it, freeing both daggers from her hips. She slammed the daggers through the creature’s skull, pulling them in opposite directions to separate its jaw and facial bones. She choked back the vomit bubbling up from her stomach, ignoring the burning and sour taste of stomach acid in the back of her throat. Now wasn’t the time for it. She could get sick later, when every creature was destroyed. Gajeel called for her and she jumped, feeling the iron of his arm beneath her feet. He launched her forward and she slammed her dagger through the chest of a flying creature. They have wings now? Shit never stopped surprising her. She bent her knees to take the brunt of her landing before joining Gajeel. They were back to back, fighting creatures that had pounced on them. She caught Erik and Jellal breaking away from the group. Erik effortlessly tore through the creatures with his poison-soaked talons and Jellal nearly blinded her with the strength of his magic. She still wasn’t sure what his magic was, but it was powerful and he could hold his own. Her eyes slid to catch a glimpse of Wendy and Erza. Erza tore through the creatures without breaking a sweat. She had at least thirty swords around her, stabbing through the beasts. Wendy was slicing through them with wind, using her sky dragon roar to keep them from getting too close. Grace’s attention was pulled by a magic circle under her feet. She felt her limbs lighten, her body able to move quicker. 

“It’s Wendy’s magic. She is helping us all move faster. Go!” Gajeel shouted, breaking form their positions and pummeling through the nearby clusters of demonic beings. Grace did the same, hardly able to keep up with her own actions as she cut down Buracktor after Buracktor. By the time she reached the gate, she was covered in black ooze and some blood of her own from where a Buracktor got the jump on her. It had sunk its teeth into her shoulder and she stabbed it through the eye, right into its brain. Some of the creatures still had acidic blood and she took extra care to avoid that ooze. Most of the black ooze on her was from the winged creatures that lacked the acidic blood. Grace’s toes brushed the edge of the gate when something roared above her. Natsu.

He was covered in black ooze, soaked from head to toe. He was also engulfed by roaring flames. They were brighter than she had ever seen and she could feel the heat from them despite how high he was flying. In a blink, creatures surrounded him. They tore him down, at least thirty of them jumping on him at once. They were getting smarter. 

“Natsu!” Grace bolted forward, trying to take down the outer creatures before throwing them off to the side. Wendy had joined her, using her sky dragon roar to send them flying. Erza was there as well, cutting down the creatures. Their attack had distracted the creatures enough for Natsu to crawl out from under the bodies. He was human, all of his scales and spikes gone. He was breathing heavily, blood pooling from his mouth. A creature was stalking him, about to strike. There was no way Grace could get to it in time. Shit. Shit. Shit.  

“Star shot!” Arrows arched out, hitting the creature and all nearby ones. They exploded upon impact, sending the creatures flying. Grace turned to follow the source of the arrows. Natsu shoved himself up onto his knees, eyes reaching the source before Grace could. 

“Lucy.” He choked out, pushing himself to his feet and stumbling forward. He fell forward and instead of hitting the ground, he landed in Lucy’s arms. 

“Hey. Sorry it took me so long.” She held him closely, an adoring smile on her face. Tears streamed down his face, his body shaking as he sobbed into her chest. She just held him tighter. 

* * *

**Lucy**

Lucy held onto Natsu as tight as she could. She choked down her regret and everything else she wanted to say at that moment. She remembered, remembered everything. She even remembered what she had said to him the last time they had seen each other. She had called him a monster. She hated herself for it. They had only been separated a few days when she found the pouch with her keys nestled by her makeshift fire. A day later, her memories came crashing back, bringing her to her knees. She knew it was Natsu that brought her keys back to her. She also knew that she had to find him and beg for his forgiveness. He was everything to her and she loved him with all her heart. She could never see him as a monster. Despite knowing that and knowing that she had to make things right with him, there was something else she had to do first. She had a quest of her own to complete before she could make her way back to Natsu and the others. 

“You came back to me. I knew you would.” Natsu choked out, quieting his sobs to lift his arms and hug her back. 

“I would’ve come back sooner, but there was something I had to do first.” She whispered softly, tangling her fingers in his hair. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent before looking up at her with curiosity in his eyes. 

“Ice-make, death scythe!” Right on time. Lucy smirked as a giant scythe sculpted from ice sliced through some of the aerial creatures. 

“Water slicer!” Bands of water arched out, cutting Buracktors in half.

“Lightning! Reverse Tower! Lovers! Thunderbolt’s Fate!” Cana’s lightning attack rivaled Laxus and Lucy beamed at her fellow guild mates. Despite many of them being away on quests, helping nearby villages with their own demonic infestations, Lucy managed to gather some of her closest friends. She knew the slayers would need help and she knew she could count on those at Fairy Tail. 

“Demon blast!” Mira had insisted that her and Elfman came to help Natsu. They had no idea how much trouble the group of them were in, otherwise they would have come sooner. Mira arched above them, using her Satan Soul takeover magic. She smirked down at them before ripping through more Buracktors. 

“Beast arm, jet black sword!” Elfman wasn’t far behind, slashing through the creatures with a grin on his face. Lucy was in awe, stunned by the power flowing from her fellow guild members. They amazed her and she felt a swirl of pride in her chest. Natsu’s shaking hand lifted to cup her cheek and it pulled her focus towards him. He pressed his forehead to her own.

“Thank-you, Lucy.” He spoke softly before shoving himself to his feet. He was hunched over, hardly able to stand on his own. “I don’t have enough energy to transform. I was in my demon form for too long. Hopefully, this is enough.” He coughed, small flames forming on his fists before going out. “Ah, hell.” He coughed again, before shoving himself forward and punching a Buracktor in the face. 

“Natsu! The others can handle it! You need to rest.” Lucy jumped up behind him, pressing her chest to his back as she hooked her arms under his to hold him in place. 

“Luce, I need to fight. I’m okay.” He didn’t sound convinced and Lucy whispered in his ear. 

“Please, Natsu. I just got you back. I’m not losing you again.” 

“I think I can help with that! Solid script, fire!” Levy. A wall of fire shot straight for Natsu and Lucy. A smirk touched Natsu’s lips and he shook Lucy off gently before launching himself forward. He sucked in, swallowing all the fire that Levy could summon, before landing on his feet and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Now I’ve got a fire in my belly. I got this Lucy. Thanks Levy.” Fire raged up his arms and he gave Lucy a reassuring smile before bolting towards a group of Buracktors. 

“I got your back Lu! Stay with Natsu. I’ll take some of them out on my way to Gajeel!” Levy grinned at Lucy and Lucy had never been so grateful. Levy didn’t have to move though, because Gajeel catapulted himself right to her. He grabbed her, clutching her to him tightly. 

“Shrimp! What in the hell are you doing here?” The moment Gajeel put her down she scowled at him. 

“Lucy finally filled me in on everything. Why didn’t you tell me Gajeel Redfox? When this is all over you are sitting down and telling me EVERYTHING. And you’re never lying to me again!” She furiously hit his chest with her fists and he grabbed her wrists, pulling her forward to kiss her forehead. 

“You got it, shrimp. I’ll tell you everything. Just keep yourself safe, alright?” 

“Solid script, bullet!” She shouted, turning from him and hitting a Buracktor in the face with a barrage of bullets. “I think I can manage. Keep yourself safe too.” She kissed his cheek and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards a cluster of creatures. Lucy smiled before summoning Loke. Her star dress shifted, the familiar black fabric now brushing her knees. Loke took off, punching through the creatures that got too close to Lucy. She sprinted through, finding Natsu fighting a winged creature. 

“Natsu!” She shouted and their eyes met. They nodded at each other and Lucy ran forward. “Regulus Lucy-”

“Fire Dragon’s-” Natsu shouted with her. 

“Kick!” “Talon!” Together, they launched themselves up, sending the creature crashing through the trees from their power. When they landed, they smiled at each other before Natsu eyed the sky again. 

“Happy?” He called and the cat responded instantly. 

“Natsu! You’re not a big scary monster anymore!” Happy smacked into him and Natsu caught him just in time. 

“Yeah, thanks buddy. Think you can give me a lift?” 

“Aye sir!” Together, the pair took off into the sky, taking care of the remaining aerial creatures. Lucy joined the others in taking down the remaining clusters. As the sun set, the last of the creatures fell and it everyone was left covered in black ooze and breathing heavily. 

“Lucy! I’m so glad you’re back!” Grace smacked into her, wrapping her arms around her.

“I’m so sorry that I forgot you. It won’t happen again.” Lucy assured her, laughing as they spun. 

“Damn right it won’t!” Grace smiled widely before being snagged by Cobra. Lucy turned to look at her closest friends and she smiled brightly. Mira and Elfman had released their take over spells, smiling at Lucy and each other. Gray stood with Juvia, hands clasped together. Wendy was with Levy and Gajeel, bouncing with excited energy. Cana stood to the side, smiling with Erza and Jellal. Laxus had migrated towards Mira, staring her down from behind the group. Only a moment went by before Happy dropped Natsu onto the ground and Natsu yanked Lucy into a bear hug. He enveloped her, his warm energy surrounding her. 

“You’re brilliant Lucy.” He whispered into her hair. 

“Well, Fairy Tail is a family. I knew they’d be willing to help us.” She responded and he chuckled. 

“Damn right we are.”

“Aye!” Everyone cheered with Happy, hands in the air. They all worked together to set up camp after introductions were made. Grace and Cobra were welcomed by everyone with open arms. In shifts, they took the time to wash themselves in a nearby lake before finding some kind of food for the night. 

“It’s great that everyone is all happy and shit, but we still need to open the gate. Or did you idiots forget that already?” Laxus stood over the fire, scanning the group as he met everyone’s eyes. 

“I didn’t forget about it Laxus.” Natsu shoved himself to his feet, not moving from Lucy’s side. “While this was a huge win, there are still nearby villages being torn to shreds by the creatures. We’re going to have to split into groups. Some groups go to the villages, while the rest of us stay here to open the gate and face Zeref. I hope the slayers will follow me into Hell, but I will not ask that of anyone.” 

“I’m in.” Gajeel and Cobra spoke at the same time before meeting each other’s gaze with a smirk. 

“Count me in!” Wendy smiled from the other side of the fire. 

“I want to see Zeref’s face when we destroy him.” Laxus muttered, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Gray, Juvia, and I will help the nearby villages. We can head west in the morning.” Levy responded after whispering to Gajeel. Natsu nodded.

“Elfman, Cana, and I can handle the villages to the east, since we cleared the ones north and south of here already.” Mira smiled brightly, her tone bubbly as always. 

“Thanks guys.” Natsu nodded with a smile, before turning to look at Erza, Jellal, and Happy.

“I’ll follow you anywhere, Natsu!” Happy raised his paw and Natsu smiled. 

“I have a score to settle with Zeref. We would like to accompany you into Hell.” Jellal gestured to Erza and himself. 

“Happy to have you.” Natsu nodded before glancing at Grace. 

“I really hope you’re not asking me. I thought you knew me better than that Salamander.” Grace snapped and Natsu smirked. 

“That’s why I didn’t ask.” He laughed before glancing at Lucy. 

“I’m not leaving your side Dragneel. Never again.” She stated and he smiled sweetly at her. 

“Then it’s settled. We will all leave at sunrise. I can’t thank you guys enough for everything you’re sacrificing to help me.”

“You’re a member of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail members never abandon their friends. Ever.” Mira smiled at everyone and Lucy’s heart warmed. 

* * *

The sun had risen, breakfast was eaten, and farewells had been made. Levy had crushed Lucy in a bear hug before saying goodbye to Gajeel. Cana had punched her shoulder and then Natsu’s for good measure. Gray had given her a hug and Juvia had given her well wishes. Along with her well wishes came a small orb. 

“It’s water, for Aquarius. Gray told me she is your strongest spirit, so you might need her down there. It’s my way of thanking you for helping him with my birthday cake.” Juvia whispered in her ear before following Gray to where Levy was waiting. Lucy kept the orb in her pouch of keys, hoping it would be safest there. The last to depart was Mira. She had been whispering harshly to Laxus and when Lucy glanced back over at them, she was gone. Laxus seemed more at ease though, the tension in his shoulders relieved. She smiled softly. 

“Alright, everyone gather up.” Natsu shouted and everyone listened, even Laxus. “Igneel, he told me that we are going to need nine zodiac keys and nine dragon slayers to open the gate.” He glanced around at everyone, a sigh escaping his lips. “With God Serena and Acnologia dead, plus Sting and Rogue bailing on us, things weren’t looking too good. But, Jayce told me that we need four strong souls to replace them. Looks to me like we have our four.” He glanced around, locking eyes with Grace, Erza, Jellal, and finally, Lucy. They smiled at one another before he continued. “Jayce also said that Lucy has to assign us zodiac spirits.” Lucy freed her ring of keys, the gold and silver glistening in the morning sun. 

“For you, the lion. Loke.” She pressed the key into Natsu’s hand. Her hand lingered for a moment, enjoying the warmth of his skin before she moved on. “Wendy, you have the white ram, Aries. And for you, Gajeel. You have the maiden, Virgo.” His eyes squinted at her, his confusion made clear by his scrunched up face and furrowed brow. She smiled, confident in her decision before continuing on. “Erza, you have the golden bull, Taurus. Jellal, you have the archer, Sagittarius.” She turned towards Cobra and Grace next. “Cobra, you have the scorpion, Scorpio. And Grace, you have the twins. Gemini.” She stopped in front of Laxus and he scowled at her. She smiled anyway. “Laxus, you have the goat. Capricorn.” They were both strong fighters and his key was the quickest decision, besides herself and Natsu. “I will hold the water bearer, Aquarius. Happy, I have one more key. Natsu told me that Jayce said, the more celestial spirit magic the better. We could use your help.” She placed her final key in his paws. 

“Aye! Which spirit do I get?” He danced around her before settling on Natsu’s left side. 

“You have the giant crab, Cancer.” 

“Yummy! I get the giant crab man!” A little drool slipped from the corner of his mouth and Lucy giggled. Everyone quickly fell into the order Lucy handed out keys and she took a breath.

“I am standing in for God Serena, Erza is taking Acnologia’s place. Jellal is taking Sting’s place and Grace has Rogue’s place.” She spoke up before Natsu finished explaining the plan. 

“Igneel said we have to channel our energy into the keys while Lucy focuses on opening the gates. With the outpour of slayer magic and magical energy, the celestial spirit magic, and the energy slipping through the gates to the celestial spirit world, the seal should break and the entrance to Hell will open. As soon as it does, we can’t waste time. Everyone will feel weak, but we must push through. We can find a place to rest in hell.” Natsu met each person’s eyes before shutting his own. “Now.” He growled, fire engulfing his body as the key glowed with the same, fierce energy. Each person channeled their magic in their own way. As Lucy focused, she opened each gate, feeling as the spirits passed through. The last spirit to pass through was Aquarius and she settled behind Lucy. Her hands pressed on Lucy’s shoulders and she bent forward. 

“You better keep yourself safe, Girlie.” Aquarius hissed in her ear before pulling back to focus on the gate. Lucy nodded, channeling all of her energy into it. Within a few minutes, the seal snapped, the ground quaking under their feet as the stone shifted. Each person shot out backwards from the circle. Happy was first, followed by Grace, then Jellal, then Wendy, then Gajeel and Cobra, then Laxus, and finally Erza. All that was left standing was Lucy, Aquarius, Natsu, and Loke. The two spirits were holding the pair up until the gate stopped shifting. Their gates snapped shut and Lucy fell to her knees. It only took a moment for Natsu to gather himself and end up by her side. 

“Come on. We have to get moving.” He maneuvered her to lean on his back, curling her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Happy had stumbled over to them, keys in hand. Lucy’s vision was foggy, but focused enough to notice him returning the keys to the safety of her pouch. She mumbled a thank-you while the others all shoved themselves to their feet. It took Lucy a moment, but she realized that Grace was on Cobra’s back. Jellal was with Gajeel and Erza was holding herself up with a sword. She waved Wendy off, urging them to push forward. Natsu stepped up first, his toes brushing the edge of a dark pit. Black energy seeped out from the pit, tendrils licking the trees and grass. Everything it touched was drained of color, curling in on itself. 

“Do you trust me?” Natsu whispered softly and Lucy nodded.

“Always.” She huffed and Natsu launched them off the edge. They were free-falling and Lucy blacked out before they hit the ground. 


End file.
